Hearts and Arrows
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Finaly Zim and the others are headed to save Amethyst and the others. Will they save her in time or will they be too late. Will there be more love for our charaters. What is with this prisoner at Vort and this new Alien girl. Only time will tell.
1. Illusory Pilgrimage

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty first story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree and The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, and End of the Year Sleep Over, and Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, and Poison Bloody Pineapple They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 Unknown Planet

We begin our sequel on an unknown planet that is shrouded in a giant force field supposedly lost forever. A young girl stands on a tree looking up at the starts. Then her bounded animal lands on her shoulder and said.

-Saphira- What is it Master? What's wrong?

-Her Master- Shh... I can feel it Saphira. Soon our planet's moons will a line and the horror will all happen again.

Setting 2 Vort

Now let's journey to a planet closer to our own, but not all the way. Once an alley of the Irken and Utopian Empire, but now nothing more than a top military research prison. Prison cell number 300 to be exact where two Utopians guards are heavily armed. Then an Irken and a Utopian doctor walk up to the cell.

-Irken Doctor- So guards are there any changes in the subject.

-Utopian Guard- No he just continues to stare into space with that weird look in his eyes.

-Utopian Doctor- (She looks at the subject through the window.) Yes it's as if he's waiting for something or he knows something. It's so strange and creepy.

-Irken Doctor- Yah, but what's even stranger is the fact that he finally woke up after all these years from his strange ageless comma.

-Utopian Doctor- Yah maybe now we can finally get him back to normal.

-Subject- (Just then without warning the subject howled into the night.)

Setting 3 Utopia

Now we journey to another planet were an Irken ship is landing right next to the Utopian castle and the Wisest herself is rushing to meet the Irken girl.

-Wisest- Agent K so good to see you again. (She said as she walked up to the Irken.)

-Agent K- Your highness. (She said as she bowed to the Wisest.)

-Wisest- Oh no need for formalities Agent K I'm just glad you're finally here. Come I'll show you to your cotters. (She said as she showed her the way.) So how was your trip?

-Agent K- Well aside from the fact that I ran into a stupid asteroid field again, I'd say it was fine.

-Wisest- Good glad to hear that you're past has not left you scared of asteroids.

-Agent K- My Wisest you'll find that nothing ever scares me. Except letting Zim take care of Amethyst. I never approved of that, and now look where it's gotten her.

-Wisest- Now remember Agent K I still think that it was mostly the Tallest's fault for sending him on that stupid fake mission in the first place and... Well what do you think?

-Agent K- Well you know as well as I do my Wisest that I'm not allowed to question the Tallest in their wisdom. Besides I've always thought that they are doing a great job...

-Wisest- Except when they didn't give you the second chance you needed, but that's all behind you.

-Agent K- Exactly so where are the others. I'd like to get this mission underway as soon as possible?

-Wisest- Believe me Agent K I would love to get this mission underway too, but Sergeant Julie just left to go get them and they won't be here until later on tonight. So until then make yourself comfortable. (She said as she opened the door to her room.)

-Agent K- O.k. (She said as she and her Sir Unit entered the room.)

Setting 4 Earth

Now let us finally reach a planet we all know and love a Skool where the name is spelled wrong to be exact. It is raining and I leave you all in Gretchen P.O.V. Enjoy.

It has been a week since that terrible spring break experience and things sure have changed, I thought as I look out at the rain.

-Random Music- **Oh  
I feel like I'm  
A million miles away  
From myself  
More and more these days  
I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know  
Who I really am  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see  
I wanna understand**

*Sign* This week sure did go by fast, and yet so many things have happened during it. Everybody of course noticed my new look right away, but then after a while they ignored it. Me, Will, and Paige, have now joined the Swollen Eyeball Net and it's pretty cool. I am Agent Rough which is really appropriate considering my new powers. Will is agent Scientist Wear Lion, I don't know why he chose that name, but he says his instincts told him to, and as always he trusts his instincts. Paige is Agent Pant Monster in more ways than one, because ever since the incident she has been learning everything she can about plants none stop. Dib is now a full blooded Agent and he couldn't be happier.

-Random Music- **Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me**

Everything's so different now sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and stop all of this from happening, but I can't. As far as I'm concerned there are two sides to this tragedy. One if none of this had ever happened then me and Dib wouldn't be together today, which I would hate. But, then again if none of this had happened then Amethyst and the others would still be here, Dib and Paige would be normal again, and me and Will would not have theses stupid Doom Marks on our hands. It hurts only once in a while especially when it turns black. Julie says that she had a friend who died from the mark. She said "She will never forget watching the mark suck the life out of her friend until she was dead." Just thinking about it all makes me shutter. Dib says he won't let me and Will die and I believe him, but sometimes I get really scared. I have not been able to touch Dib or my family without my gloves on since it happened and it sucks.

-Random Music- **So I'll try  
Try to sort things out  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time  
But I know I'll be alright  
Cuz nothing much has changed  
On the inside  
It's hard to figure out  
How it's gonna be  
Cuz I don't really know now  
I wanna understand**

Like I said before everybody has been affected by the spring break fiasco, but I think that Will and Zim are in the worst shape. First of all Will is getting into all kinds of fights at Skool. I hate seeing him with all those cuts and broses every day. He won't tell us why, but he's so sad. And his Dad's anger towards his new perspective is not helping. I wish there was something I could do.

-Random Music- **Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me  
Yeah**

As for Zim well he's been in a constant state of depression ever since it happened. Tears usually fill his eyes whenever someone even mentions Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, or Mini Moose. I think he blames himself for what happened, but if you ask me it's those stupid guards fault for letting them go. *Signs* But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, because they're gone and so is the old Zim. I mean sure he acts like himself once and awhile and when we fight Julie's clones in the training room especially since she turns into our enemies to make it more lifelike for us. Which we all like a lot especially Zim. Sometimes he takes it a little too far though, and Julie has to remind him that it's all fake. The training is cool and interesting, but the reality of it all scares me to death. I hope I will be ready for the real thing when it comes.

-Random Music-** I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way**

Oh well it's too late to turn back now. Julie is coming tonight and then we leave for the adventure of a lifetime.

-Random Music- **Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me  
Every part of me**

"Gretchen are you listening to me?"

"What sorry Mrs. Bitter, but I"

"Sorry doesn't cut it so as punishment for your action..." I am so dead I thought, but then the Skool bell rang.

"Oh whatever I don't care anymore. I'll see you waste of fleshes Monday. Bye."

All the other kids ran out the door like crazy till only me, Keef, Dib, and Zim were left. I walked up to Dib and was about to say something when Zim walked up and said. "Are you filthy humans ready for tonight?"

"Of course I can't wait."

"Why what's happening tonight?" Keef asked.

"Ah nothing Keef." Dib said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh good, because I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my house for a sleepover."

"No thank you Keef Beast I have other more important things to do."

"Oh come on Zim. I know you've been sad, because your whole family is sick, but..."

"I SAID NO STUPID HUMAN NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zim said in a very angry voice he even scared me a little and I knew why he was mad, then he ran off.

"Wow I hate seeing my buddy like that. He seems so sad."

"Yah I hate to say it, but me too Keef. In fact I actually miss the old Zim."

"Yah so what about you two love birds do you wanna come?"

"Ah no sorry Keef, but I've got other things to do." Dib said as he left.

"Yah me too Keef sorry bye." I said as I left as well.

"Wait Gretchen..."

Part of me wanted to turn around and tell Keef the truth, but I didn't want him to get hurt. So I just ran to go catch up with Dib. "Hey Dib wait up." I said as I finally caught up with him at his locker.

"Oh hey Gretchen so are you ready for tonight?"

"Yep you?"

"Mostly." He said as he closed his locker. "I still have to figure out a way to communicate with the Swollen Eyeball Net while we're there."

"Oh well maybe you could ask Julie for something."

"I guess so. So ah Gretchen are you sure..."

"Let me stop you right there Dib. I'm coming end of story alright."

"O.k… Well then I guess I'll see you at Zim's house tonight.

"Sure see you later Dib bye." I wanted to kiss him good bye, but I knew I couldn't. So I just headed for my own locker and grabbed my stuff.

As I was leaving my locker I saw Zim bump into Mr. Elliot.

"Whoops I am so sorry Zim are you alright?"

"Yah I'm fine Mr. Elliot."

"Good so how is your little sister, because we are all missing her in my class?"

"She's fine."

"Good then we'll see her on Monday."

"I sure hope so. Well good bye Mr. Elliot." Zim said as he ran off and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. Poor Zim. Oh well soon we'll get Amethyst and the others back. I just know it.

I headed out the door and took out my umbrella and headed for home. Hmm... I wonder how Will and Paige are doing right now.

Setting 5 Will P.O.V.

"Come on Dex give me back my glasses now." I said for just about the one hundredth time. This really sucks ever since spring break my life has completely changed. My friends have abounded me, because I believe in aliens, and I'm getting beat up by them on a regular basis. Simon won't even talk to me that much anymore. Curly is afraid of me and Paige. And Dex well he just loves taking my glasses away and beating me up every signal day.

"Come on Dex please I can't see."

"Oh good then you won't be able to see me do this." He said as he punched me hard in the eye.

"Come on Dex I think you're going way too far this time." Simon said surprisingly.

"No Simon this is going too far." Dex said as he kicked me right in the stomach and I ended up falling to the ground in pain.

"O.k. Dex that's enough you really need to stop before..."

"Oh shut up already bro this stupid freak does not deserve our pity and... Hey wait a minute oh no you don't." He said as he put his foot on my back and stopped me from escaping. You see I was trying to get up, but then he noticed and I was back to square one again. This was just so perfect stupid Dex. Why doesn't he just leave me alone? And the fact that it was raining like crazy was not helping at all.

"Look at yourself Will you really are pathetic right now. It's embracing."

"I'm not the one who's picking on an innocent guy Jerk."

"Oh you're not a guy you're a freak and I have every right to pick on you so..."

"Hey freaks leave my big brother alone or else." Paige said coming to my rescues yet again. Even though I couldn't see a thing I knew exactly what was happening. Dex had just walked up to my little sister and he was ready to fight.

"Or else what?"

"This." She said as she made a vine wipe Dex in the back. Of course he didn't know what happened, because Paige was slick. I had just gotten used to the sound of Paige's powers.

"Ahh!" What the?" He said as Paige made a vine trip him. "Ahh let's get out of here their both freaks I tell you. FREAKS!" He said as they ran off.

"Here Will." Paige said as she helped me up.

"Thanks Sis." I said a little embarrassed that she had to save me yet again.

"Here bro I got your glasses back from those creeps too." She said as she gave me back my glasses.

"Thanks Paige." I said as I put them on. Then she shielded me from the rain with her umbrella and we headed home.

"You know sis you really shouldn't use your powers in public."

"Oh whatever if you ask me bro those creeps deserved it, and you should have done it too."

"Yah well two of those creeps used to be my friends so... Oh well how is your packing coming?" I said as I wiped some blood from my nose.

"It's good what about your's?"

"Oh great I just have a few more beakers and test tubes to pack."

"*Sign* You know Will we're not going there to experiment. We're going there to save Amethyst and the others and get us back to normal."

"I know, but I can still try. I mean come on this is gonna be the greatest scientifical journey of all time. Who knows what we'll find out there in space."

"Yep it should be quiet interesting."

The two of us continued to walk then I started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny Will?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how much of a fit Dib threw when Julie suggested that we be replaced by robots till we get back. Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha! Yah that sure was funny. Good thing Zim suggested that we all just lie to our parents or he may have never shut up about how immoral it was and everything. Hahahaha!" It was fun to laugh with my sister again. Before we journey into the unknown began.

Setting 6 Dib P.O.V.

"Oh I can't wait." I said as I finally finished packing my suitcase. Finally this stupid week was over I thought it would never end. But, now that it was I'm so excited I could barley hide it. I wonder what all I'll see in space. I had already called Julie and she said "That she had an intergalactic communicator I could us for my documenting. So now that that was all squared away... Oh I can't wait to kick Victoria's evil butt!"

"Hey Dib shut up."

"Whoops sorry Gaz I thought I said that in my head."

"Well you didn't so be quiet up there."

"Sure whatever." I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs. "Well I'm off be sure to tell Dad that I just went out on another insane alien hunt. O.k. Gaz."

"Fine whatever." She said as she continued to watch TV.

"Oh and don't forget to record Mysterious Mysteries for me."

"Sure fine."

"O.k. bye Gaz." I said. I was almost out the door when I heard Gaz say.

"Hey wait a minute Dib make sure you come back alive or else I'll kill you."

"Count on it." I said then left. It was sure nice of Gaz to say that. I mean come on I don't know when I'll see her again and it was just nice to know that she cares somewhat. I thought as I headed for Will' house.

Setting 7 Will P.O.V.

"Well that's the last of it." I said as I finally finished packing all my stuff and headed for the stairs with my suitcase of course. I met Paige at the top of the stairs and then we both headed down. Our parents were in the living room with Allee getting ready to watch a movie. "Well we're off to our Swollen Eyeball Net Meeting see you guys tomorrow."

"O.k. good bye dears have fun."

"Now son are you sure you wanna do this because..."

"Now honey remember it's the kids rights as human beings to believe in whatever they want to."

"Yes I know, but I was hoping that they were over this insaneness by now or at least Will was."

"Don't worry Dad we'll be fine." I said as we both headed for the door.

Me and Paige were about to leave when we suddenly dropped our stuff and ran over and hugged our parents good bye. "Bye Mom and Dad." We both said at the same time with tears in our eyes.

"Oh honey don't worry we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yah sure tomorrow." Paige said as we let go. If only they knew. Then we hugged and kissed Allee good bye it was so sad, but it was even sadder when we gave Allee back to mom and she said. "No Brother Sissy don't go."

"Why would you look at that it's as if Allee thinks you won't be coming back? Oh honey don't cry they'll be back tomorrow, but hey why don't you guys stay a little while for Allee's sack?"

"Sorry Allee, but we have to go."

"Well bye Mom, Dad, Allee Bye." We both said as we left with some tears in our eyes, but kind of o.k.

When we got outside we saw that Dib was waiting for us. "Hey you guys" he said as we all headed for Zim's house.

"So what did you tell your Dad Dib?"

"Well you know my Dad he wasn't even there, but Gaz told me to come back alive or else she'd kill me. Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! Well that was somewhat sweet of her."

"Yah I guess it was. So what about your parents?"

"Oh we told them that we were going to a Swollen Eyeball Net Meeting of course my Dad was not at all pleased, but hey what's you gonna do? So anyway how do you think Gretchen is doing a lover boy." I said adding a little giggle to my question.

"Oh I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Setting 8 Gretchen P.O.V.

"Now remember Gretchen you take good care of yourself while you're there." Mom said as we said our good byes. I had just finished packing and now I was saying good bye to my mom. I hated not telling her about going to Zim's house, but it was for the best. I wish my dad was here so I could say goodbye to him too, but my parents were divorced. So it could not be helped.

I could feel a tear fall from my eye. My mom wanted to brush it off, but I backed away just in time to save her from the pain. Then I turned to my little sister who was holding Chloe and hugged her and Chloe good bye too.

"Bye sis now remember take good care of Chloe while I'm gone." I said as I let them go.

"O.k. I will. You know what sis you're acting really weird I mean come on I'm gonna see you again tomorrow and..."

"I know, but I am still gonna miss you guys." I said as I began to head for the door. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I left for Zim's house.

Setting 9 Zim P.O.V.

"Where are those stupid humans?" I said as I looked at my watch for just about the one hundredth time. I had been pacing the floor for what seemed like forever waiting of those stupid humans to arrive.

"*Signs* This day has just gone from bad to worse. First that stupid Keef beast ask me the almighty Zim to some stupid earth sleep over when I have way more important things to do like saving my daughter, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose from stupid Silvia. Then that stupid over happy Mr. Elliot bumped into me, and as if things weren't bad enough already I had to run home today, because the a cursed earth rain just had to fall today. Ahh! Could things possibly get any worse?"

"Ah Zim you're kind of blocking the TV." Skoodge said in his usual idiot way.

"Silence Skoodge how dare you say that to me." I said getting as mad as ever. "You should not even be watching TV right now." I said as I turned off the TV.

"Hey I was just about to find out if Sadie was gonna take Billy back and..."

"Silence Skoodge now remember against my better judgment I am letting you watch the base again. And I mean it this time don't let anyone else in and above all don't throw another stupid party OR ELES."

"Yes sir." He said as he saluted to my greatness.

"Good." I said as I went back to pacing. I can't believe that idiot actually through a party and then invited all of those stupid humans into my glorious base. Then he thinks he can just hide it all from me. Ha I am Invader Zim I know everything except...

"You know what Skoodge I tripped over Gir's stupid toys again today and he wasn't even around to act foolish. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I miss Gir's insanity. I miss Kierra's constant questioning of my genius. I miss Mini Moose's way of always making since. But, most of all I miss Amethyst way of always making me feel better. I hope they're o.k."

"Don't worry Zim you'll find them and..." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" I said as I ran to the door and opened it. "Where have you stupid humans been?"

"Well sorry Zim, but we had to..." Just when the Dib stink was about to say some more idiotic things Julie arrived in one of the biggest Utopians ships I had ever seen.

"Hey guys." She said as she opened the door and let out the gangplank.

"Wow Julie our astronauts would kill for something like this."

"Thanks I designed her myself. Welcome to the SS Lunar J."

"What's the J sand for?"

"Julie of course since I will be flying this baby. It has everything a fully stocked fridge with Irken, Utopian, and Human food, a bathroom and..."

"Yes yes that's all very nice Julie now can we get a move on?"

"Sure let's go." We all got into the ship with our suitcases. Don't worry Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose we're coming. And who ever this expert is she had better be worth the wait.

Setting 10 Zim's Base

-Skoodge- No Sadie don't take Billy back Cody is the one for you. Oh well I guess she'll learn her lesson eventually just like me. PARTY! (He said as balloons fell from the ceiling again. Skoodge and Zim will never learn.)

-Me- Well what do you think of the first chapter. Plenty of interesting mysterious things happening. Anybody care to guess what was going on in the beginning with those unknown aliens. I probably won't tell you, but you can still guess. I hope you all liked it. And my new Phineas and Ferb drawing are up so comment on them and this story and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Bad News and Good News

-Me- Another chapter. I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 Utopia

Our heroes just arrived on Utopia ready and willing to save their friends, family, and get back to normal.

-Will- (He was the first one out of the ship.) Woo-hoo I don't care what anybody says I will never get tired of space travel. Woo!

-Dib- I know it's so cool. (He said as he came out behind Will no longer wearing his disguise.)

-Paige- (As she came out she looked really freaked out, and she was not wearing her disguise either.) Speak for yourselves you guys. I hated the view of space travel. Ahh! Way too high for me.

-Will- What are you talking about sis? I mean come on you only looked once.

-Paige- Believe me Will once was bad enough. I'm just glad we're finally back on solid ground. (She said as the others started to come out of the ship)

-Wisest- (She just walked out to greet them.) Well well well I'm glad to see that you guys have finally arrived. No problems I trust.

-Julie- No she handle like a dream and...

-Zim- Yes yes...that's all well and good Julie, but can we please get this stupid meeting over with. Amethyst and the others need us and...

-Wisest- Alright Zim. For once you're right. Now if you'll all just follow me to the meeting room you'll get to meet Agent K. Then we can get this rescue mission under way.

Setting 2 The Meeting Room.

Everybody headed for the meeting room. Which looks kind of like some one's living room there was a big couch in the middle and someone waiting for them.

-Wisest- (As the Wisest said her lines the Irken female and her robot got into our hero's view.) May I introduce Agent K or...

-Dib and Zim- Tak! (Yes it was Tak. Please did I shock anybody out there? Well even if I didn't her and Mimi where standing right there in front of them. Tak had a new Utopian Uniform on, a new Pak, goggles, and a lab coat on. As for Mimi well she looked similar except she had an antenna on her head. Makes you wonder how they survived doesn't it?)

-Tak- Surprised to see me Zim and Dib.

-Dib- Of course we're surprised to see you.

-Zim- Yah my genius destroyed you.

-Tak- Oh please Zim your genius couldn't destroy a helpless Blob let alone me.

-Zim- Hey my genius could too destroy a helpless Blob in fact how about I start on you. (He said as he tried to attack her, but luckily Julie grabbed his shirt so he couldn't.)

-Julie- Calm down Zim. (She said still trying to hold him back. Tak of course was not worried even if Zim did get to her, because like we all know she thinks Zim is an idiot.)

-Will- Wait a minute you guys know each other?

-Zim- Of course we do she's the fitly Irken female that tried to take my mission. (He said still trying to get at Tak.)

-Tak- I already told you Zim it wasn't your mission to begin with.

-Zim- You lie! Julie release Zim.

-Wisest- (She could not take it anymore. So she took out an air horn and blew it.)

-Everybody- (They all hated the sound and started to rub their acing ears and antenna.) Ow my ears/antenna.

-Wisest- Sorry you guys, but it was the only way I could think to shut up certain people. Now listen up Tak and Zim you guys have to learn to get along regardless of the past or else. (She said with anger in her eyes.)

-Tak- Whatever. Besides I didn't really start this fight. (She said looking at Zim)

-Zim- Yes you did and... (He wanted to say something else, but then he saw the air horn still in the Wisest's hands. Remembering the pain he decided to be quiet for now.)

-Wisest- Good. (She said relived that the yelling had stopped.)

-Gretchen- Wait a minute you're telling me that Tak from a couple of months ago was actually an alien too? Dib why didn't you tell me?

-Dib- Well I didn't think that you needed to know, because I thought that she was destroyed.

-Tak- I almost was as much as it pains me to admit it, but luckily fait was on my side that day.

Setting 3 flashback time

-Tak- (As you all probably recall Tak's escape pod had just been pushed off of Zim's ship after he pushed a button, and now she was out of control.) Ahh! No my mission.

-Her Computer- Warning warning you are no longer attached to your ship.

-Tak- Shut up stupid computer. I already know I'm not attached to my ship. So why don't you make yourself useful and tell me something I don't know?

-Her Computer- Warning warning you are about to fall into an asteroid field.

-Tak- Thank you...Wait asteroid field. No! (But, it was too late her escape pod went right into the asteroid field.)

3 weeks later...

-Tak- (She woke up to find herself on a hospital bed with one of those life support things attached to her hand and a hospital smock on.) Ow... my head where am I? (She said as she began to sit up straight in her bed)

-Doctor Fred- (He just walked in the room.) Oh good you're awake. That means that the operation was a success. Good I was beginning to worry.

-Tak- What operation. What... Wait a minute I know you. You're Doctor Fred you saved so many lives in the Universal Wars that you were awarded The Medal of Honor and... Wait how do I know that? I mean I was not even alive during the universal wars and... (Then she noticed her Pak it was a different color and everything. So she started freaking out.) Ahh! This isn't my Pak. What's going on? Ow... (She said holding her stomach in pain.)

-Wisest- (She walked in, because she heard the commotion.) I wouldn't do that if I were you Tak. All that moving around and stress may open up your wounds again.

-Tak- What wounds? Oh yah that stupid asteroid field.

-Wisest- Exactly you were in pretty bad shape when my men found you. Especially your Pak. Which was kind of a blessing in disguise, because we were finally able to give you your new Pak equipped with all the information about the Universal Wars, Arachnids, and Matrixsys. You see Tak I've been needing a new information and retrieval Irken ever since the last one a... Well that doesn't matter. The point is that I finally found you and now you can begin your new life.

-Tak- Wow wow wait a minute my Wisest.

-Wisest- What is it Tak?

-Tak- It's not that I'm not honored by this offer I am, but why did you choose me?

-Wisest- Because, you where great in combat training on Devastis and you always had great test score, except for that last one which is where all the trouble started. You see thanks to the stupid black out the control brain miss took you for another solider and sent you to planet Dirt. When in reality you were supposed to be sent to me that very same day. By the time my men had finally figured out the problem you had disappeared. We tried to find someone else, but no one was ever as qualified as you. So you can imagine how happy I was when I found out that you were on Earth. I sent my men after you, and they saved you just before the asteroid field did too much damage. You're lucky to be alive. How did you end up on Earth anyway?

-Tak- Well I...

-Wisest- Oh well who cares. You can tell me about it later. For now you just focus on getting better Tak or should I say Agent K. Sorry, but Agent T was already taken. So we decided to give you this code name.

-Tak- Oh that's alright I'm just glad to finally have a real mission.

-Wisest- Good well I'll see you later.

-Tak- Wait my Wisest. Just one more question before you go.

-Wisest- Yes?

-Tak- Why do we need to do this I mean the Matrixsys and Arachnids are gone right?

-Wisest- Yes of course they are. But it's like I always say "Better safe than sorry".

Setting 4 Present.

-Tak- After that I got Mimi fixed and went on so many missions around the universe that I lost count. And when the Matrixsys finally did return I was too far away to help. So I just continued my work. Then I got the call that told me to rush over here, and what you guys have been up too. And, I must say Zim I thought you couldn't get any stupider, but congratulations you proved even me wrong.

-Zim- Thanks... HEY WAIT I'M NOT STUPID!

-Tak- Yes you are. I mean come on Zim you only had one real mission. And that was to take care of Amethyst and what do you do? You get her captured by our worst enemies, possessed, and...

-Zim- Hey that was an accident and... Ahh! You see why I can't work with her! (He said as he ran off in anger)

-Julie- Wait Zim come back. (She said as she ran off after him.)

-Wisest- Well that went well. Tak I thought you said "You were willing to work with him."

-Tak- Sorry my Wisest, but sometimes things just blurred out and...

-DD- (She was an Utopian service drone and she ran into the room.) My Wisest my Wisest... The doctors on Vort wish to talk to you.

-Wisest- DD I've told you a hundred times already not now.

-DD- But, they really need to talk to you...

-Wisest- Fine...You guys be sure to tell Julie, when she gets back with Zim, to go over the plans then leave. The sooner we get this rescue mission under way the better. (She left with DD.)

-Tak- Well if anybody needs me I'll be on the ship waiting for this mission to get under way. (She and Mimi left for the ship.)

-Will- O.k. am I the only one who's confused around here. I mean come on who is this Tak girl and why is Zim so mad?

-Dib- Don't worry Will I'll fill in the blanks for you. (He began to tell everyone the story of Tak the Hideous new Girl, which we already know so let's go and see what Julie and Zim are up to.)

Setting 5 the Garden.

Julie finally found Zim in the Garden where He and Crystal once were. He was looking at the locket thinking about old times, when she said...

-Julie- Zim I'm sorry about what happened back there, but...

-Zim- You should be Julie. I mean come on why didn't you tell me it was Tak?

-Julie- Well the Wisest told me not to, and we hoped that you two could learn to get along.

-Zim- Me get along with her. Impossible!

-Julie- But, Zim she is the only one qualified enough to help us save Amethyst and the others...

-Zim- That's another thing why did she have to bring up the past. I mean I already hate myself for what happened and it wasn't my fault and... (Then Zim stopped and realized what he was saying.) Oh man who am I kidding Tak's right it is all my fault that they're gone. (He said as he slammed at his reflection in the water.) I'm such an idiot. Oh Amethyst why did I say all those things. (He began to remember all the things that happened during spring break and how stupid he was.)

-Random Song- **You're the best thing I ever knew  
You do everything that I can't do  
Sometimes I get lost in my blue  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you**

-Zim- You know Julie I've missed them all week. I wonder if there even alive right now.

-Random Music- **You and me got so much to prove  
You're the only thing that I can't lose  
The nights are peaceful here in our room  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you**

-Julie- Oh Zim don't worry they're fine.

-Zim- How can you be so sure?

-Julie- Because, it's like I keep trying to tell you they needed them for something. That's why they took them.

-Zim- Yah but why? Why did they take them away from me? Why! (He said as some tears started to fall from his eyes both out of anger and sadness.)

-Julie- We don't know, but don't worry Zim we'll find them.

-Zim- Yeh, but even if we do. I bet they've been tortured this whole time. I mean come on Julie you know better than anyone the terrible things that traitors and arachnids did to their prisoners during the Universal Wars.

-Julie- Yes I know but...

-Zim- But, nothing, and what if Amethyst doesn't even forgive me for taking so long to save her? I wouldn't forgive me either.

-Random Music- **Cuz I didn't mean to be mean when I said all the things I said to you  
But maybe the worst is the best I can do  
With you  
And I never want you to go but I know  
I've been moving way too slow  
And I fall apart cuz it's all that I know**

-Julie- Now Zim you and I both know that Amethyst is not like that. She loves you and we're gonna find her by learning to work with Tak just like you learned to work with Dib.

-Zim- THAT'S DIFFERENT!

-Julie- No it's not Zim. Remember they were both once your enemies, but now they're willing to help you save the things you care about the most.

-Zim- (He wanted to say more, but then he realized that beating himself up was not going to help anybody. He may have been dumb in the past, but now he had to do whatever it took to get them back, and if that meant working with Tak. Then so be it.) Fine I'll work with Tak, but only because it's the only way.

-Julie- Thank goodness. Now come on let's go back and discuss the new data about they're whereabouts.

-Zim- You mean you know where they are?

-Julie- Well we...

-Zim- Why didn't you say so in the first place? Come on lets go. (He ran back to the meeting room eager to hear the good news.)

-Julie- Wait up for me Zim? (She said as she ran after him.)

-Random Music- **Where you running now baby blue  
Please don't let it take me far from you  
I've been restless I've been a fool  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you**

Setting 6 The Meeting Room.

-Will- Wow so that's what Tak's like. No wonder Zim is so mad and... (Zim and Julie just ran in.) Wow hey guys where's the fire?

-Julie- (She was catching her breath.) What there's no fire? Zim just got a little too excited when I told him the good news.

-Everybody- What good news?

-Zim- They know where Amethyst and the others are.

-Everybody- You do! (They said getting really excited.)

-Julie- Yes...wait where's Tak and the Wisest?

-Will- Tak went to the ship and the Wisest went to some meeting. She said to take off after...

-Zim- Yes yes thank you human. So Julie where are they?

-Julie- Well (She said as she snapped her fingers. Right when she did that the lights went off and the screen came on. She walked in front of the screen and it began to show a slide show about what was going on.) You see about a day ago another one of our volts was broken in two by Silvia and her gang. They stole an inactive Matrixsys ship or at least it was inactive until Silvia got it up and running again. So regrettably they flew off before the reinforcements could stop them.

-Zim- And, that helps us how?

-Julie- Well it has a taker on it that tells us that they're somewhere near the sour milky way. Now according to Tak's data this particular ship is very weak around its engines. A direct hit will make them run out of power without hurting anyone. So all we have to do is just destroy their engines, defeat Silvia and her gang, and save Amethyst and the others. (She snapped her figure again and the lights came back on and the screen turned off.)

-Zim- Well what are we waiting for lets go? (He was starting to run, but then Dib said something.)

-Dib- Wait Zim are you willing to work with Tak?

-Zim- Of course I am. Are you?

-Dib- Well if it will help us get back to normal quicker... then yah. I guess I'm on board. What about you guys?

-Gretchen, Paige, and Will- (They only had to think for one second, because let's face it unlike Zim and Dib they did not have that big of a grudge against Tak. And they were willing to do whatever it took to save their lives and friends.) Dah now let's go. (They all ran out the door.)

-Julie- Shoo am I ever glad that's over.

-DD- Sergeant Julie Sergeant Julie the Wisest needs to talk to you.

-Julie- Yes yes DD we're already on our way.

-DD- Yes, but...

-Julie- Don't worry I can handle Zim and Tak it will be just like with JoeMerl and Invader Kathy Starsky.

-DD- But, didn't they get fired?

-Julie- Yes, but… Oh shut up. (She said as she left in a huff)

-DD- Poor Sergeant Julie. (She just remember why she came in there.) Wait Sergeant Julie that's... (She wanted to run after them. But then she heard the ship leave.) Oh no the Wisest is not going to be happy about this. WHY DOES NO ONE EVER LISTEN TO ME! WHY!

-Me- Well that's it I hope you all liked this chapter and the song. It was kind of hard for me to think up, but I think I nailed Tak's character. What do you think? Tell me by reviewing and yes the next chapter will tell us about Amethyst and the others. How they have been doing this whole week. Will they be saved what was so important find out next time? Until my pictures of Tak and Mini are on line and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	3. Mysterious Destination Reveled

-Me- Yeah finally I found the time to update. Woo! Sorry it took me so long it's just that Skool was really really evil. They gave me projects and test left and right, but I would not let that stop me. Mahahahaha! I beat you stupid Skool. I RULE WOO! Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy Happy Valentines Day and I WIN! MAHAHAHAHA!

Amethyst P.O.V.

-Random Music- **I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

It's been a week since Gir, Kierra, Mini Moose, and I were taken hostage by Silvia and her gang. I thought as I sat in our cell hugging my legs in sorrow.

-Random Music- **And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

I hate every minute of this incarceration. I just wanna go home. I miss Dad, Paige, Gretchen, Julie, Will, and I even miss the Dib stink. Why why can't we just go home? I started to cry some more.

-Random Music- **How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

The first couple of days were the worst, because we were tortured in the worst way. We were taken out of our stupid cell into a Utopian training room and forced to fight against Silvia or whoever's turn it was to torture us. Of course we could not defend ourselves, because these stupid collars around our necks neutralize our powers or weapons. We were basically sitting ducks.

-Random Music- **Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

The only power that we still have is our ability to reassemble or heal ourselves. They feed us once in a while and let us rest after they are done torturing us. So it is obvious that they want to keep us alive, but for what? I just want this all to end.

-Random Music- **So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

I have not been able to get any sleep since this torment began. I'm just too scared. I mean what if the virus comes back? I don't want to ever go through that again. No matter how many times I heal these a cursed scratches will not leave my face. I don't want to become a monster again.

-Random Music- **How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

We've tried to escape once or twice, but nothing seems to work. Everything seems so hopeless now.

-Random Music- **I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me **

There is some good news though. We have been able to keep some of our old technology a secret form our captors and I was able to get a listening device on Jess during my last torture session. So maybe now we can finally find out what they're up to. Maybe…

I feel so weak. My wounds don't even heal as fast as they used to. I wonder if Dad will ever come and save us. I keep telling myself that he's on his way but, it's just so hard to believe in miracles when everything seems so hopeless. I thought as I began to cry some more.

"Master are you alright?" Kierra said just now waking up. She, Gir, and Mini Moose were sleeping near me this whole time. They each had terrible sores all over their bodies form our torture sessions and where in pretty bad shape. It was a really dispersing sight. Even Gir sucking his thumb looked depressing in this horrible place.

"Yah Kierra I'm fine" I said as I began to rub the tears from my eyes. Which was not an easy job considering the fact that my hands were still handcuffed together. I don't know which one of my chains I hate the most the ones around my wrist or the ones around my ankles. They are both so painful and remind me of the terrible state that we're in.

Kierra hates being here too. We all do. That is why we are still trying to get out before something terrible happens.

"So are there any new developments?" She said snapping me out of my sad and scary thoughts for now.

"No Jess has been quit ever since he started fixing the Hyper Drive."

Just then Jess' voice started to come out of the transmitter. Maybe now we can finally get some answers.

Setting 2 The Matrixsys' Ships Main Control Room

Jess was in the control room underneath the control panel trying to fix the Hyper Drive. He was using a creeper to get underneath the control panel when something happened.

-Jess- I think I've almost got it. (He tried reconnecting some wires, but then he got socked. Razor could not help, but laugh when he saw his master get shocked.)

-Razor- Hahaha...

-Jess- (He came out from underneath the control panel looking very angry.) RAZOR I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH AT ME!

-Razor- Sorry Master, but I couldn't help it. Um by the way here are the tools you asked for. (He said handing Jess the tool box. Jess snatched it from Razor and went back to work.)

-Victoria- (Just then she and Alexis came into the room.) Jess are you done fixing the Hyper Drive yet?

-Jess- (He rolled halfway out to show his sister the state he was in and his anger.) Does it look like I'm done? (She looked and saw that he had oil, dirt marks, and shock burns all over him.) No, so stop asking stupid questions! (He said as he wheeled back underneath the control panel.)

-Victoria- Well sorry I asked Mr. Grumpy Pants.

-Jess- I'm not grumpy I'm frustrated there's a big difference. I mean come on we've been out here for a week and nothing has changed. Silvia keeps giving us orders left and right, and she never tells us what the plan is or why. I'm being to think that she doesn't even have a plan.

-Victoria- Tell me about it. I hate that stupid magical items book she has me reading. It's just so boring. On top of all that, while we sit here doing nothing Dib and Gretchen are still alive mocking us with their existence. I want to make those two suffer for what they did to me. I can't wait for them to come to us or die on their own. I want their heads drenched in blood on a plate. Hahaha!

-Jess- Same thing goes for me with Paige and Will. (Just then he got shocked again.) Ow...

-Alexis- Hahaha...

-Jess- Razor I told you not to laugh!

-Razor- But, Master that wasn't me.

-Jess- Alexis.

-Alexis- What it was funny and...

-Zack- (Before Alexis could finish her sentence Zack and Fang came into the room) WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?

-Victoria- Oh look who it is the traitor himself.

-Zack- What's that supposed to mean?

-Victoria- You know perfectly well what it means. We wanna go back to Earth Zack. We're tired of waiting out here. Torturing Amethyst and her pathetic friends is not satisfying enough. We want our revenge! NOW!

-Zack- HEY I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT INVOLVED WITH THAT STUPID HUMAN!

-Victoria- WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN INVOLVED WITH HER!

-Zack- LOOSER!

-Victoria- IDIOT!

-Zack- BIG HEADED FREAK LOVER!

-Victoria- BOSSY JERKY SILVIA LOVER! (The two of them glared at each other. They were really ticked. Then Silvia came in the room.)

-Silvia- Did somebody just say my name?

-Zack- Silvia I'm so sorry. Did this stupid idiot disturbed your's and Wrath's communication with him?

-Silvia- No Wrath it still doing it. But, that's not important right now. So Victoria you don't like the way I'm leading and...

-Victoria- As a matter a fact I... (Just then Silvia pushed the button on her watch to make Victoria suffer again. She held her hand in pain.)

-Silvia- I wasn't finished. Now look here you worthless Arachnid. I give the orders around here not you. If I choose to not keep you and your little brother informed that's my business. Your job is to obey me without question. Then maybe you'll get rewarded. This was your choice and you will follow it no matter what. Do I make myself clear?

-Victoria- (She looked at Silvia wishing she had never signed that stupid contract, but it was too late for regret now. So she said.) Crystal.

-Silvia- Good. (She released her grip on the button and Victoria's pain was gone for now.)

-Wreathe- (He came running in the room.) Silvia Doom's found him. He's on Vort.

-Silvia- Perfect timing.

-Zack- Who's on Vort?

-Silvia- An old servant of Doom's, Shadow.

-Zack- What? Oh no! Please don't tell me you want to use him? You know how unstable he is and... (Just then they all started to hear a beeping sound. Jess came out from underneath the control panel wondering just as much as everybody else what the stupid noise was.)

-Silvia- What is that annoying racket. (She looked at Jess and then she saw the listening devise.) Jess you idiot have a listening device on your back.

-Jess- I do? (He tried to find it, but in the end Silvia had to get if off.) Oh shoot how did that get there and... (Just then their ship was hit.) Wow what was that?

-Silvia- It looks like you'll get your revenge sooner than you think Victoria. They're here.

-Victoria- Yes!

-Silvia- Everybody to your stations. (She said as the S.S. Lunar J came into view.) Oh and by the way Amethyst if you're still listening don't get your hopes up. Hahahaha! (She crushed the listening device in her hand and went back to preparing for the battle.)

-Me- Meanwhile back in the cell Amethyst and the others were already free thanks to that shot earlier. It shorted out the security on their cell and they jumped at the chance to get free of this cruelty. Will they be able to get off the ship and to their loved ones in time? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Happy Valentines Day I hope you all liked this chapter. Send me plenty of reviews and enjoy the two new drawing I have up on my deviant page and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	4. Space Odyssey

-Me- Yeah I got another chapter up before two weeks were up. That is much better than last time. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Near the Sour Milky way

When we last left our heroes they had just fired at Silvia's ship. Now Amethyst and the others are free will they get out, and be reunited with their loved ones, or will our heroes lose their battle with the ultimate evil? Find out right now.

-Tak- You stupid human that was not a direct hit. (She yelled at Will who was in charge of firing the big gun that would destroy Silvia's ship's power.)

-Will- Oh shut up already Tak. I mean come this is not exactly rocket science. O.k. maybe it is, but still it's not as easy as it looks.

-Tak- Yes it is all you have to do it just this, that, and this. (She said pointing to the monitor's points as she said her lines.) It's so easy Zim could do it.

-Zim- (At that moment Zim was up on a levitating control monitor that controlled the other guns. He and Dib where reasonable for shooting at Silvia's ship with the less effective guns, and when he heard that comment he lowered his control module and got off to talk to Tak. He is so ticked.) Hey are you calling me stupid Tak?

-Tak- Oh no you're not stupid Zim. Stupid doesn't have enough values!

-Zim- Hey well at least I'm not an idiot.

-Tak- Oh good come back not! (The two of them began to start arguing once again and man this was getting old.)

-Dib- Oh no not again. How many fights is this.

-Gretchen- (She was sitting at the navigational part of the control panel. Tak was supposed to be helping her with that, but well we all know how that turned out.) I don't know I lost count.

-Tak- Load mouth!

-Zim- Inferior Female!

-Julie- O.K. THAT'S IT IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP FIGHTING THEN...

-Everybody- (Their ship had just been hit and everybody fell out of their chairs and Tak and Zim slide back to the back of the ship.) Wow!

-Tak- Get off of me Zim.

-Zim- Gladly (He said as he got off in a hurry. Just the thought that he had just touched Tak made him shiver.)

-Julie- You see why you two shouldn't be fighting right now? NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS OR ELSE! (She said in a very load and angry voice so the two of them ran back to their seats in a hurry.)

-Tak and Zim- Yes ma'am.

-Julie- Good now Zim you and Dib keep firing at them. Tak help me and Gretchen with the navigation, and Will you just keep waiting till we're in range. We can't afford to miss again, and...

-Silvia- (Just then she appeared on their screen) Hello again Zim. What took you idiots so long?

-Zim- Silvia you traitor scum where's Amethyst and the others?

-Silvia- Why should I tell you that when you'll be dead soon? Hahaha! Right Victoria and Zack?

-Zack- Yah! (He said as he and Victoria were controlling their guns.)

-Victoria- Say good bye Dib.

-Dib- We'll see who kills who alien scum.

-Silvia- Yes we certainly will. (She said as she hung up on them. And, the battle began again. Both sides would not let up gun blasts were everywhere.)

-Random Music- **We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world**

-Jess- Oh yeah like fixing the hyper drive wasn't hard enough already.

-Silvia- Quit complaining Jess and just set the coordinates for Vort in the computer once you're done. Zack you and Victoria destroy those idiots. I'm gonna go check on our prisoners. (She said as she left and the battle continued.)

-Random Music- **We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them**

-Paige- Oh man I think I'm gonna throw up. (She said as the blast continued to make the ship go back and forth back and forth BACK AND FORTH MAHAHAHAHA!)

-Julie- Oh no Paige don't you dare. If you're getting sick then go down below, and keep an eye on the power levels.

-Paige- Gladly. (She said as she ran for the stairs holding her moth. Man she must really hate space travel.)

-Random Music- **I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world**

**World World World World World  
Me against the world**

**World World World World World**

-Amethyst- (She Gir and Kierra were at a computer waiting for Mini Moose to find the location of the escape pods.) Mini Moose have you found the escape pods yet?

-Minimoose- Meep.

-Amethyst- O.k. just take your time.

-Gir- Ooow what's that. (He said as he ran off. Even captured Gir still acts like an idiot.)

-Kierra- A Master.

-Amethyst- Shh Kierra we don't want anybody to find us.

-Kierra- But, Master.

-Minimoose- Meep!

-Amethyst- Great job Mini Moose come on you guys lets... Oh wait a minute where's Gir?

-Kierra- That's what I was trying to tell you Master. He's gone.

-Amethyst- What? Oh no come on you guys we have to find him. (They ran off to try and find Gir then a couple of minutes later they bumped into him.) Uff Gir where have you been?

-Gir- Look Little Master I found Giant Zebras. Yeah! (He said as he ran off.)

-Kierra- Gir you idiot come back here. (They all ran after him into this big room.)

-Gir- See Little Master Giant Zebras.

-Kierra- Are you kidding me? You mean you actually found the escape pods?

-Amethyst- Good work Gir. Now Kierra you and Mini Moose try and get one of these things working I have got to go do something.

-Kierra- But, Master.

-Amethyst- Just do it. (She said as she ran off.)

-Jess- O.k. I think I've almost got it. (He was about to fix the hyper drive when they were hit and he got electrocuted again.) O.k. that's it. (He said as he was rolling out again, but then they got hit again and an oil can that was on top of the controls fell on his head.) Oh man. O.k. I am now officially tick. If you guys don't finish off those idiots quick then I'll never get THIS STUPID HYPER DRIVE FIX!

-Victoria- Oh shut up already bro. I was just about to unleash our secret weapon anyway. Let's see them survive this. (She said as she pushed a hidden button. Dunn Dunn Dunn.)

-Zim- Hahahaha! Did you see that now that is what I call a perfect hit. Hahaha!

-Tak- Oh come on Zim don't go getting a big head.

-Zim- WHAT THAT'S THE DIB STINKS JOB! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GENIUS YOU SHALL PAY! (He said as he jumped on top of Tak and the two of them began to tumble and fight all over the place)

-Will- Oh great now they're fighting about something they shouldn't even be fighting about.

-Julie- That's it. (She got up from the controls and walked over to the cloud of smoke that Tak and Zim had made with their fighting.) Tak and Zim... (Just then she was pulled into the fight too.) Wow Guys break it up. Ahh!

-Gretchen- Ah Julie...

-Julie- Not now Gretchen I'm gonna break these two up if it kills me. (She said still in the fight. At this rate it may kill her. lol)

-Gretchen- But Julie...

-Julie- Ah ha-ha (She said just now getting the two of them separated. She was holding them both by the collar of their shirt and all three of them looked pretty beat up.) O.k. now listen up. If you two don't stop fighting this instant then I will set your Paks to shock you every time you even think about fighting with each other AND DON'T THINK I CAN'T!

-Tak and Zim- Oh no please don't do that.

-Julie- Then settle down. (She said as she dropped them both on to the ground.) O.k. now what is it... (She saw the enemy was preparing to fire a big blast that they could not ovoid.) Oh shoot everybody duck and cover! (Their ship was hit hard almost everything was now destroyed. She grabbed the phone that connected her to the engine room.) Paige damage report.

-Paige- We took a big hit down here. Our engine is half full another hit like that and we're done for.

-Julie- Oh great. You see Tak and Zim this is all your fault at least things can't possible get any worse.

-Gretchen- Ah Julie I think there gonna fire another one.

-Julie- I just had to say it didn't I? Ahh! What are we gonna do?

-Zim- I have a plan. (He ran over to where Will was sitting and shoved him out of his seat.)

-Will- Hey.

-Zim- Silence human! Now Zim speaks. How about we convert our engine power to our big gun and meet their doom shot before it hits us. (Tak hit him.) OW!

-Tak- You idiot that will leave us defenseless for ten minutes.

-Julie- It's better than dying let's do it.

-Random Music- **Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**

**-**Jess- I think I've almost got it. Zack set the coordinates in for Vort.

-Zack- Done and done. (He said as he set the coordinates in.)

-Victoria- Good I'll give them a proper send off of Doom. Hahahaha! When the time is right. Hahahaha!

-Kierra- Master we got one ready.

-Amethyst- Good now let's get out of here. (She said as Gir and Minimoose got into the escape pod. Kierra was about to get in and then Amethyst would follow, but then the door was blasted open.)

-Silvia- No bodies going anywhere. (She said as she through a dark ball at Amethyst and Kierra.)

-Amethyst- Kierra look out. (She pushed Kierra out of the way and got the full blast sending her straight against the wall. She was hit very badly and bleeding a lot. Her healing powers were not working as fast, because she was so weak.)

-Silvia- Hahahaha! Amethyst did you really think that I would just let you and your pathetic friends escape? Hahahaha! (She pushed a button on her watch and made Amethyst's shock collar shock her very hard.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She screamed and squirmed.)

-Kierra, Gir, Mini Moose- Master/ Little Master/ Meep!

-Amethyst- (She could barley talk or move the blast had taken a lot out of her, but she would not give up.) Kierra here. (She said as she threw something to Kierra. She caught it and wondered what was going on.) Play that for Dad and go on without me. (She said as she fainted from the extreme loss of blood.)

-Kierra- No Master. Ahh! I can't do it. Not this time. I won't leave you. (She said as she threw the thing to Mini Moose then jumped on top of Silvia.)

-Silvia- Ah get off of me you stupid robot. (She said as she threw Kierra against the door into a button that made the escape pod eject. Now Gir and Mini Moose where sent off the ship in the escape pod, but Amethyst and Kierra were still on the ship knocked out.)

-Gir and Minimoose- Little Master Kierra Buddy No/Meep

-Victoria- Bye idiots. (She said as she pushed the button and fired the weapon)

-Zim- Oh no you don't taste my glorious wrath. (He said as he pushed the button.)

-Random Music- **I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down **

**We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world **

-Victoria- (Zim's plan worked, and Victoria was furious) What no let me try again.

-Jess- No punch it Zack!

-Zack- Vort here we come. (He said as he pushed the button, and they were off)

-Victoria- NO! (But it was too late they were already headed for Vort.)

-Julie- Yes you did it Zim! (She said as she ran over and gave Zim a hug. Relieved that they did not explode, but then she realized what she was doing and let go. They both blushed.) Ah right ah good job Zim.

-Zim- Ah yah of course my plan was genius after all.

-Tak- Yah, but now we're defenseless against. (The explosion cleared and they saw that they were gone.)

-Zim- Oh no they got away again. This is all your fault Tak.

-Tak- What how is it my fault?

-Zim- Some things just are and...

-Julie- Alright that's enough out of you two. Calm down Zim. I mean come on we can still follow them using our tracker and...Well that's strange. (She said looking at her hand held tracker.) It says that they're still right in front of us.

-Zim and Tak- What! (They said as they ran over to look at the tracker.)

-Zim- Well maybe that stupid thing is broken.

-Julie- What how dare you Utopian technology never breaks and...

-Gretchen- Ah guys...

-Julie- Not now!

-Zim- Yah stupid human I still say it's broken.

-Julie- No it's not.

-Zim- Is!

-Julie- Not!

-Zim- Is!

-Julie- Not!

-Zim- IS!

-Julie- NOT!

-Gretchen- (She was tired of being ignored so she grab a blow horn and said.) GUYS!

-Julie, Tak, and Zim- Ah my antennas.

-Julie- Gretchen what was that for?

-Gretchen- Look. (She said as she pointed to an escape pod. That was right in front of them)

-Julie- I don't believe it. It's a Matrixsys' escape pod.

-Zim- Maybe it's Amethyst and the others. They must have escaped before the scumbags got away. We should bring them aboard. (Tak hit him again.) Ow!

-Tak- Idiot it's probably a trap.

-Zim- Is not.

-Tak- Is too.

-Zim- Is not!

-Tak- Is too!

-Dib- Here they go again.

-Zim- IS NOT!

-Tak- IS TOO!

-Will- (He had an idea so he whistled with his figures really loudly to get their attention.)

-Zim- (He and everybody else held their ears at the sound of the whistle or antenna.) Ow! Oh my Irk does ever stupid human on this ship know how to make an annoying sound. Geez Will. What's wrong?

-Will- I have a plan. How about we have a vote to determine what we do.

-Tak- What does voting mean?

-Julie and Zim- Yah.

-Will- You mean you aliens don't vote on your issues?

-Tak, Julie, and Zim- (They looked at each other and then they started laughing.) Hahahahahhaha!

-Julie- No of course not. The Tallest and the Wisest give orders and we follow them without question.

-Will- And yet you guys have almost completely conquered the whole wide universe. Wow. Anyway voting works like this. All who are for bring the escape pod aboard say I.

Everybody but Tak and Mimi- I!

-Will- All who oppose.

-Tak and Mimi- No!

-Will- The I's have it.

-Zim- Yeah VICTORY! I like this voting thing.

-Tak- Fine, but when we find out that I was right don't come crying to me.

-Zim- Don't worry we won't. (He said as the all headed for the transporter beam room.)

Setting 2 The Transporter Beam Room.

Everybody was in the TBR and they had just locked on to the escape pod and it was now on the ship. They opened it up and Gir ran out of the ship.

-Gir- WEE-HOO MASTER! (He said as he jumped on Zim.) I is so happy to see you!

-Zim- Me too Gir, but you really need to get off of me.

-Gir- Aww, but I is having so much fun and...(Then he saw Mimi.) Huh Mimi I love you. (He said as he got off Zim and started chasing poor Mimi all over the place.)

-Mimi- Ahh! No Gir get away from me. (She said as she was running for her life.)

-Tak- Zim tell your stupid robot to leave mine alone.

-Zim- Why, this is amusing me.

-Gir- Wee! (He continued to chase Mimi then he slipped on a banana peel and fell on to the ground. Then he fell asleep.)

-Everybody- O.k.

-Zim- You see Tak I told you it wasn't a trap. (Then Mini Moose came out of the pod and hugged Zim.) Oh yes Mini Moose it's good to see you too. (He said as he finished hugging Minimoose. Then he removed the collar from his body.) There now that's better, but wait Mini Moose where's Amethyst and Kierra?

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zim- What Silvia stopped them from coming with you guys.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Tak- Wait a minute Zim you mean you can actually understand this weird moose thing?

-Zim- Yah can't you?

-Tak- Well I...

-Zim- Oh who care. What are we gonna do? I mean we don't know where to look, because that stupid tracker is broken.

-Julie- Zim I already told you it's not broken... It's... Oh no... (She finally realized what the problem was. Gir had taken the tracker off the other ship. That is why they now had no clue where to look. How did she know you ask, because Gir was holding the tracker thing in his hands as he was sleeping. STUPID GIR WHY!) Gir you idiot you took the tracker off the other ship.

-Tak- Well that explains a lot. YOU STUPID ROBOT HOW!

-Zim- TAK Silence! Don't blame Gir he doesn't know any better. (He said as he took the collar off of Gir too. Then he slammed it on to the floor breaking it instantly.)

-Julie- Zim are you o.k.?

-Zim- No I'm not o.k. Julie, because now we're back to square one. Not one step closer to saving Amethyst and Kierra and...

-Amethyst- (Just then Mini Moose put Amethyst's message into the TV and the message began to play.) Hey dad.

-Zim- Amethyst. (Everybody looked at the screen.)

-Will- What's she wearing?

-Julie- It's a standard Matrixsys prison or slave outfit. They made all their prisoners wear it and...

-Zim- Silence Julie. (He said as the message continued.)

-Amethyst- If you're watching this then it probably means that I didn't get to go with whoever got away. That's o.k., because I can handle it. I'm just glad that someone got away from this torture. I don't have a lot of time. So just let me get right to the point. Victoria is studying some weird magic books, and most importantly of all Silvia is taking us to Vort to get someone named Shadow and... Oh I have to go bye Dad. (The massage ended.)

-Julie- Oh no please don't tell me she just said Shadow?

-Tak- Regrettably she did.

-Julie- I told you not to tell me that. This is not good of all of Doom's allies why did have to be Shadow?

-Will- Wait who's Shadow?

-Tak- He was one of Doom's best head generals in the Universal War.

-Will- What why would you guys keep a head general alive?

-Tak- Idiot human he was not always like that, and besides he's been in an ageless comma for years and...

-The Ships Computer- Warning incoming transmission from the Wisest.

-Julie- Oh no we'll talk about this later. (She pushed a button on the control panel and the Wisest appeared on the screen.)

-Wisest- Julie how are things going?

-Julie- Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that we got Gir and Mini Moose back, but the bad news is that Amethyst and Kierra are still Silvia's prisoners.

-Paige- And our Hyper Drive is broken.

-Julie- Yah... wait it is?

-Paige- Yah.

-Julie- Oh great first we lose Amethyst and Kierra, then Gir takes the tracker off the other ship and now...

-Wisest- Shadow wakes up from his ageless comma.

-Julie- Yes. WHAT! Well that explains why Silvia and her gang are headed for Vort.

-Wisest- What! Oh no. Julie I hope you do realize that this could mean serious trouble for us all.

-Julie- Of course I do.

-Wisest- Which is exactly why you must hurry to Vort as fast as you can or else you will never know where they're headed next.

-Julie- Right we'll be there as soon as we can.

-Wisest- Good and I'll try to warn the soldiers at Vort. Good luck to you guys.

-Julie- Yah you too. (She said as she saluted and then cut the transmission.) Alright you guys let's get to work.

Setting 3 Back on the Matrixsys Ship

Silvia threw Amethyst and Kierra into their new cell and pushed a button on the wall that made the chains in the cell connect to Amethyst hands and her legs. So now she was completely chained to the wall, but at least the chains where long enough for her to move around in the cell. Escape was just going to be a lot harder now.)

-Silvia- I hope you two like your new cell. And learn that escape is impossible. Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- Shut up Silvia Gir and Minimoose got away so we'll get away too it's just a...

-Silvia- (She pushed the button and shocked Amethyst again.)

-Amethyst- Ahhh!

-Silvia- If I were you Amethyst I would learn to keep my mouth shut. And besides we never really needed those two idiots for our plan anyway. So in a way you two have not won at all. Hahahaha! (She said as she left, and slammed the door behind her.)

-Amethyst- (She pulled on the chains wishing she was free, but they would not come loose. So she just put her head in her hands, and started crying again.) Oh Kierra what if she's right what if we never get out of here.

-Kierra- Oh Master don't think like that we'll get out of here somehow.

-Me- Will Amethyst and Kierra ever get out of this mess? What is Shadow really like? And will our heroes make it in time? Find out in the next chapter. Anyway I am sorry to say that my scanner is not working at the moment. So I can't post my new drawings until it is fix, but I wanted to post this chapter because I could not stand to keep you guys in suspense anymore. And besides the drawing was not that important and maybe I will get it up soon. I hope so anyway until then send me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	5. Blind Compation

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy and wish me luck on my date.

Setting 1 Vort

The Wisest was talking to some of the Vort guards when we begin our scene. Enjoy.

-Wisest- And that is why you must double your guard as soon as possible.

-Phil- Don't worry our Wisest we won't let them get near Shadow. Well this is Guard Phil signing off. (He said as he saluted and then hung up. Then his co-worker looked at him with such a look that he just had to ask.) What?

-Joe- You know perfectly well what. Why didn't you tell the Wisest that our best guards are on the other side of the planet unloading new convicts?

-Phil- Oh come on Joe. I mean the chances of Silvia and her gang attacking in the next thirty minutes are like a million to one. (Then the door blasted open to reveal Silvia and her gang.)

-Silvia- Knock Knock.

-Joe- A million to one eh.

-Phil- Oh shut up and charge. (The two of them tried to attack them, but then Silvia threw some dark balls at them and they hit the wall.)

-Silvia- (She yawned.) That was way too easy. Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?

-Phil- (Then Phil pulled the alarm and the guards came.)

-Silvia- (She signed.) Why do they always want to do things the hard way?

-Victoria- Because, they're stupid Irken scum. (She said as she threw fire balls at the Irkens.)

-The Irken Gaurds- Ahh! Our butts are on fire.

-Victoria- Hahahahaha!

-Utopian Gaurds- Don't worry you guys we'll hose you off. (They said as they fired water from their hands on their butts.) Now take this Arachnid scum. (They said as they blasted Victoria with their water hands.)

-Victoria- Ahh!

-Zack- Oh please. Quick science question idiots. What happens when you mix lightening with water? Give up you get fried. (He said as he added his lightening to the water frying the Utopian guards and causing a big explosion of Doom!) Hahahaha! Now that's funny. (Then Victoria hit him.) Ow what was that for sis?

-Victoria- For not giving me a warning idiot. You're just lucky I ducked.

-Silvia- Oh shut up already Victoria. Jess have you found Shadow yet?

-Jess- No these codes are harder to crack then I thought. It may take a while.

-Zack- Uww... I hate waiting how about we just ask one of these idiots. Hey you… (He said as she grabbed one of the Irkens.) Unless you want ten thousands volts of electricity surged threw your pathetic Irken body you'll tell us where Shadow is. (The Irken then spit at Zack. He flicked the spit from his face.) Let's try that again.

-Jess- Don't have to I found him. He's in volt number 100.

-Zack- Well did you hear that sounds like your fate has already been decided for you. (He said as he shocked the poor guy do death.) I hate it when idiots make me wait.

-Silvia- Come on you guys we haven't got all day. (She said as they all ran to volt 100.)

Setting 2 Volt 100

One of the guards at the volt was balancing the key on his lip.

-Utopian Guard 1- Hey look. (Then the other guard hit him.) Ow hey.

-Irken Guard 1- Idiot we're supposed to be guarding this for the real guards.

-Utopian Guard 1- Oh come on like the ultimate evil is going to attack in the next couple of minutes. (Then the door was blasted open.)

-Irken Gaurd- You know you really need to shut up and get her. (The two of them tried to defeat Silvia, but she blasted them with a dark ball and killed them.)

-Silvia- Oh please don't get up on my account. And I'll take that. (She said as she took the key from their corps. Then she opened the door.) Hello Shadow.

-Shadow- Who are you?

-Silvia- Doom's newest servant Silvia and your new master.

-Shadow- (His eyes glowed red as if he was in a trance then he said.) Yes Master.

-Silvia- Good now let's go. (They all ran for the ship.) You see Wrath I told you I could control him.

-Wrath- We'll see I still have my doubts but since he's the only one that can lead us to Matrixdeamanata then I guess we'll just have to hope that this will work.

-Silvia- Exactly now come on let's get out of here before those idiots show up. (She said as they left in the ship.)

-Zim- Don't worry Amethyst and Kierra we're... (They saw that Silvia had already come and went.)

-Julie- Oh my goodness what happened here? (She said as she saw the devastation that Silvia and the others had caused.)

-Zim- I'll tell you what happened we're too late. Ahh! Why! Why! Why!

-Julie- Now Zim calm down.

-Zim- How can I calm down when we missed them again? Why?

-Julie- BECAUSE I SAID SO! Now let's just ask someone what happened. Um hello what happened here?

-Z- Ah I'm sorry, but, Oh Sargent Julie I'm sorry I had no idea it was you. Medical Drown Z at your service.

-Julie- Yes yes that's all well and good, but do you think you could tell us what happened here Z. I mean I thought the Wisest was going to warn you guys.

-Z- Oh she did, but unfortunately it was right before Silvia and her gang attacked. And with our best guards on the other side of the planet well as you can see our men never stood a chance.

-Zim- (He grabed Z by the collar of his shirt.) NO HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?

-Julie- Zim put the nice man down.

-Zim- Fine. (He said as he dropped him.)

-Z- (He stood up and began to brush himself off.) How rude.

-Julie- I'm sorry Z, but he's just being a Dad. Now do you think you could lead us to Shadow's cell?

-Z- Sure it's this way. (He said as he led them to the cell.)

Setting 3 Shadow's cell

-Julie- So this is Shadow's cell. Uw just being in here gives me the creeps.

-Zim- I'll tell you what gives me the creeps the fact that we were so close and now we've lost them again. (He kicked the wall in frustration.) Ow! My foot!

-Julie- You see Zim I told you stress helps no one.

-Tak- Speak for yourself.

-Julie- Oh shut up Tak.

-Zim- Yah shut up Tak. (He said as he sat down very depressed like.)

-Random Music- **I fall down, I get up**  
**Just a man, flesh and blood**  
**So I pray constantly**  
**Don't give up on me**

-Julie- (She sat down next to him.) Oh Zim don't worry we'll find them.

-Zim- How I mean the universe is so big. They could be anywhere.

-Random Music- **I am weak, you are strong**  
**I need your love to carry on**  
**Keep the faith, hear my plea**  
**Don't give up on me**

-Julie- Oh come on Zim what kind of talk is that? I mean it's like I always used to tell my soldiers. We may be down and out, but the battle is not over till I say it is.

-Zim- Huh?

-Julie- Exactly and I said we're not giving up.

-Random Music-**I'm just a child, there's so much i don't know**  
**I'm doing my best to learn as I go**  
**But i'm not afraid**  
**As long as you holding my hand**

-Zim- Who said I was giving up I never give up?

-Random Music- **Don't know what you love me for**  
**You deserve so much more**  
**I would die if you set me free**  
**Don't give up on me**

-Julie- No one, but it sure does sound like you're giving up.

-Random Music- **I'm just a child, there's so much i don't know**  
**I'm doing my best to learn as I go**  
**But i'm not afraid**  
**As long as you holding my hand**

-Zim- I'm not it just seems so hopeless. (Julie step on his foot.) Ow Julie that was my good foot and what did you do that for?

-Julie- To knock some since in you. I mean come on what would Crystal say if she saw you like this. Amethyst would never give up on us if it was the other way around. So we can't give up on her.

-Random Music- **When my best ain't enough**  
**When my strength won't hold up**  
**When I'm less and i can't live**  
**Don't give up on me**

-Zim- Yah I guess you're right.

-Julie- Of course I'm right.

-Random Music- **Keep the faith, hear my plea**  
**Don't give up on me**  
**Don't give up on me**

-Will- Right and the best way to solve any problem is to look for clues. (He said as he took out a magnifying glass and a detective hat.) Then it will become elementary my dear Watson. (He said as he began to look for clues.)

-Julie and Zim- O.k.?

-Julie- I'm gonna go ask Z if he knows anything else about what happened.

-Zim- And I'll go with you. (He said as they both ran off wanting to get away before they caught the human's stupid.)

-Will- Ah-ha I found a strange piece of fur.

-Tak- You idiot human that fur belongs to Shadow.

-Will- Shadow was a dog?

-Tak- No idiot Shadow was a Deamanata.

-Will- Oh what's a Deamanata and why would you guys want to keep him alive if he's so dangerous?

-Dib- Yah I've been wondering about that too. I mean come on you guys aren't that stupid are you?

-Tak- No and alright fine if you idiots must know I'll tell you the story. First of all there are two different kinds of races on Matrixdeamanata Matrixsys and Deamanatas and in order to understand why we tried to save Shadow you have to know how the Deamanatas went extinct and how the Universal Wars were all our fault. This story all started with a very curious young Irken named Jones. Who had a knack for exploring and getting in to trouble.

Setting 4 Flashback and Matrixdeamanata

Jones and his assistant Chan were deep in the Dragon Mountain looking for artifacts.

-Chan- Jones I really think we should turn back.

-Jones- What me Jones turn back non since.

-Chan- But I don't wanna die. (He started to cry.)

-Jones- Oh shut up already Chan. I swear you stupid interns get more pathetic every time I get a new one.

-Chan- And how often is that?

-Jones- Oh once every few weeks or so.

-Chan- O.k. bye. (He tried to run off, but Jones grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him on.)

-Jones- Oh no you don't.

-Chan- Oh come on Jones. We aren't gonna find anything with that map. I mean it already lead us to those terrifying dragons and...

-Jones- Don't worry Chan this map will lead us to our destination and we shall not turn back. Not now not ever. (He stomped his foot on the ground and the ground collapsed underneath them.)

-Chan- Ahh! I died I died. Oh Why Why Why! I didn't even get to tell the girl of my dreams how I feel.

-Jones- (Chan was standing on him.) Chan you didn't die now get off of me.

-Chan- Oh sorry. (He said as he got off.)

-Jones- Good. Huh Chan look the Books of AckMan Rah.

-Chan- Ahh! No Jones don't touch them it is forbidden to touch those books.

-Jones- Oh come on Chan no harm ever came from touching books. (He said as he grabbed the books then a big bolder started to roll right towards them. Of course they ran, and the only way they escaped was, because Jones used his whip. To swing them into a slid like exit.) Woo! Now was that so hard Chan?

-Chan- (He fainted.)

Setting 5 The Universal Power Cancel

Jones and Chan brought the books before the Cancel which consisted of the King and Queen of the Deamanatanas, the King and Queen Arachnids, The married Wisest and the Tallest, and Doom.

-Jones- Your highness I bring you the Books of AckMan Rah.

-Alex- (He was the Deamanata king.) Huh Jones how dare you remove those books from their secreted spot this is the dumbest thing you have ever done.

-Doom- Now calm down Alex this could be a great opportunity. I say we use them.

-Ella- (She was the Queen of the Deamanatas.) And I say you're out of line Doom. These books are formed of dark magic, and using dark magic is against our codes.

-Alex- Exactly.

-Doom- Oh come now Alex we all know that the code can be broken. Like the way you made your daughter your heir instead of your own son, because he was not good enough.

-Alex- You leave my son out of this Doom. And you know he is not the heir, because his sister was able to transform before him and those are the rules.

-Doom- Hahahaha! Yah right you're just embarrassed by the kid.

-Alex- Doom I'll have your...

-Wisest- Delegates this is no way to act.

-Tallest- My wife is right.

-Wisest- Exactly now we all know how dangerous dark magic is and...

-Ivan- (He was the king of the Arachnids.) Oh please we all know how superstitious you stupid Utopians are. I say we use them.

-Tallest- And, I say that you should hold your tong Ivan.

-Ivan- Are you threatening me?

-Tallest- Maybe.

-Doom- Gentlemen and Ladies of the court this is no way to act and I'm sorry that this is all my fault. How about I destroy the books in our lava pits?

-Tallest- Well said Doom now lest get back to more pressing matters like the Planet Jacker treaty.

-Tak- If we had only known then what was going to happened. Then we would have never let him have the books, but regrettably that is what happened. And for twenty earth years Doom studied those books. Then he used them to turn Shadow against his own kind. Lead an army and destroy all of the Deamanatas. You see Shadow what the prince of the Deamanatas and when Doom used the three moons against him he made Shadow his servant and got the power to make that terrible virus, and those doom marks from Shadow. So when we won the Universal War he went into and ageless comma and we tried to bring him back, but with his bonded animal destroyed thanks to the three moons. We did not know what we could do to help him. Only things like true love and...

-Julie- (She ran into the room with a badly injured Irken leaning on her shoulder.) Everybody out of the way this soldier knows where Silvia and the others are headed.

-Tak- Where?

-Julie- Here Soldier let me help you. (She said as she helped him lay down on the bed.) Now are you sure you don't want to go to the medical tent before you tell us what happened?

-Sam- No this story must be told. Silvia and the others are headed for Matrixdeamanata.

-Tak- Huh are you sure soldier?

-Sam- Yes I heard it with my own antenna.

-Zim- Well that is great now all we have to do is just head there and...(He grabbed Taks hand before she could hit him.) Haha I caught you before you could hurt me. Hahaha! Victory is mine. Hahaha!

-Tak- Haha very funny now let go. (He let go and then she stepped on his foot.)

-Zim- OW!

-Tak- Hahaha! Now that's funny. Anyway idiot don't you know anything? Don't answer that. Matrixdeamanata has been lost for years, and it's the most dangerous planet in the whole wide universe. And besides even if we did get there our ship would be shot down by the force field it only lets Matrixsys ships land on the planet. and...

-Gir- (Just then Gir ran into the room chasing a mouse.) Wee-hoo come here you little mousy. (He ran right into Will tripping him over and making his glasses fall off.)

-Will- Ahh! (He fired his lazier beam eyes at the wall.)

-Julie- No Will close your eyes.

-Will- (He did and then he said.) Wow that could have been worse. (The wall started to break.)

-Tak- No Will it is RUN! (They all ran out just as the wall collapsed on to the floor. Then Tak hit Will)

-Will- Ow!

-Tak- Will you idiot human you're not supposed to collapse a whole wall stupid.

-Will- First of all it was not my fault. And second of all I still can't see a thing.

-Paige- Here you go Will. (She said as she gave him his glasses.)

-Will- Oh thanks sis. (He said as he took his glasses from Paige then he saw the writing on the wall.) Wow ah guys you may want to come and look at this.

-Everybody- Wow!

-Z- Oh pay no attention to that. Shadow used to write in his sleep with his nails. So we decided to board it up.

-Tak- What why didn't you tell us?

-Z- Because it's in Deamanata and no one can read that.

-Tak- I can it's one of the features of my new Pak and from what I can read this is a map to Matrixdeamanata.

-Zim- Good then we can go there and save Amethyst and Kierra.

-Tak- Idiot I already told you it's too dangerous. Julie will you please talk some sense into this imbecile?

-Julie- Zim Tak is right it is dangerous I've been there before, but if Amethyst and Kierra are there then that is where we're going.

-Tak- I'm surrounded by idiots! Fine if you imbeciles what to waste your stupid lives then I had better put these coordinates in the hyper drive it will take us two days to get there even with hyper drive. (She said as she walked off in a huff.)

-Zim- Good don't worry Amethyst and Kierra we're coming.

-Me- Well now that they know where they are headed will they make it in time to save them? Well it will take three chapters before I get back to Zim and the others that's right the next three chapters are all about the evil people and Amethyst and Kierra. You will finally learn not only what Shadow looks like, but what he is like. Anyway until next time enjoy my new drawing send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	6. Complicated Coolision

-Me- Yeah I got another chapter up before two weeks were up. That is much better than last time. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 The Matrixsys' Ship

Jess was still underneath the controls trying to fix more of the ship when Shadow walked in.

-Shadow- O.k. Jess I'm finished setting the coordinates in for Matrixdeamanata. We should be there in two days or so.

-Jess- Good. Maybe now I can finally finish fixing the rest of the stuff those idiots destroyed, and I'm not talking about the enemy if you know what I mean Shadow.

-Shadow- Yah so a speaking of the enemy what are they like?

-Jess- They're all complete imbeciles and one of them is a complete jerk take it from me Shadow love is for suckers.

-Shadow- I'll keep that in mind, (Then an alarm went off, and the sound of the alarm scared Jess so much that he hit his head underneath the controls again.)

-Jess- Ow!

-Shadow- Hahahaha!

-Jess- Don't laugh.

-Shadow- I didn't so what does that alarm mean?

-Jess- It means it's time for me to go and feed the prisoners, but I still have so much work to do. Hey I've got a great idea how about you go feed the prisoners for me. I mean after all you haven't done anything...

-Shadow- Hey I set the coordinates...

-Jess- And that's all (He grabbed the food tray and handed it to Shadow.) Now get going. (He said as he began to push Shadow out the door.)

-Shadow- Alright fine I'm going. (He left a little annoyed at having to feed the prisoners, but at least now he would finally get to meet them.)

Setting 2 Amethysts P.O.V.

"Master Please stop."

"Don't worry Kierra I think I've almost, Wow!" I said as I lost my balance and landed on my butt.

"You see Master I..."

"Alright fine Kierra you were right. These stupid chains aren't going to break that easily" I said as I leaned against the side wall. Luckily for me the chains were long enough for me to lean on the side wall and look at the door for a sign of hope. "Kierra you are so lucky that you aren't chained to this stupid wall."

"Oh Master it's alright."

"No it's not Kierra. I'm so sorry I got you into all this stupid stuff."

"It's o.k. Master I choose to stay behind."

"And, I told you to go and leave with them."

"Yah, but the last time I left you, you got possessed..."

"And, so did you."

"And, that was my own decision too. Look Master believe me I wouldn't change a thing about my life not in a million years. I am glad that I am your S.I.R Unit, and we will get out of here somehow."

I hope you're right Kierra. I thought as I sat there. "So Kierra do you think Gir and Mini Moose made it?"

"Well knowing those two Master I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Yah, but Mini Moose can be smart sometimes." I said as I started to yawn.

"Yah well you don't know about the lazar pointer incident yet Master." She said as she began to yawn too.

"What did you just say Kierra?"

"Oh a nothing Master." She said as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Wow Kierra are you alright maybe you should take a nap?"

"But... Master I'm not the one who hasn't slept in over a week."

"I already told you Kierra it's too dangerous for me to go to sleep, but you can."

"No that's o.k. Master I'm fine." She said still continuing to yawn.

"Alright Kierra if that's the way you want to be then I guess I'll have to unleash the secret weapon." I said as I began to sing Butterfly Fly Away. If there is one thing Kierra can't resist its falling asleep to this song.

**"You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like thatBrushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked backYou had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could beAnd when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to meCaterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dreamWish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly awayButterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come trueButterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly awayButterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away**"

Kierra looked so cute sleeping on my lap and I almost fell asleep myself then I heard someone clapping.

"Interesting song"

"Huh who's there?" I said as I began to look for the source of the voice. At first I thought it would be one of my normal oppressors, but then I saw someone I had never seen before. Irk I had never even seen his race before. He looked like a human with brown doggie ears, a black shirt, shoes, pants, and gloves, green cat like eyes, a Matrixsys symbol right in the middle of his shirt, purple devil wings, a black devil tail, an x scar right in between his eyes, and he had black punk hair.

It did not take me long to realize who he was. "Let me guess you must be Shadow."

"At your service and you don't seem at all happy to meet me."

"Dah! Why would I be happy to meet you? I mean come on you're probably here to torture me right?"

"No."

"Hurt me?"

"No."

"Kill me?"

"No guess again."

"Well you certainly are annoying me. Is that what you're here for?"

"No I'm not here to do any of those things."

"Well fine then you can just go, because I hate anybody who works for Doom."

"Maybe I don't want to go."

"Fine then I'll just have to ignore you." I said as I turned away from the idiot. Man this guy sure is annoying.

"So what was that song about?"

"Hey I told you to get lost."

"Maybe I'll go if you answer my question."

"Fine it's about the relationship between a father and a daughter. Happy now go."

"Wow I wish I had that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that I can't remember my family."

"What are you dumb or just plain stupid? I mean come on how can you possibly forget your own family?"

"No it's just that I want to remember them really I do, but it just feels like there's something terrible that I don't want to remember."

Wow poor guy I would hate it if I couldn't remember my family. Wait what am I saying. Keep it together Amethyst he is the enemy, and yet I feel sorry for him. AHH! What is wrong with me!

"Well I guess I had better get going."

"No wait you don't have to leave if you don't want to." I don't know why I just said that, but this creature interest me a lot.

"O.k. I'll stay. So do you really think that your dad is gonna save you?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T THINK I KNOW HE WILL SAVE ME! And if that's all you have to say then you can just go already JERK!"

"Fine, but first here it's time for you to eat." He said as he took a food tray off of his tail and slid it into the cell.

"I don't want it." I said as I slid it back.

"Well tuff luck, because you have to eat it." He said sliding it back.

"No I don't" I said sliding it back.

"Yes you do." Before I knew it the two of us were sliding the food back and forth back and forth until finally we touched each other's hands and something bizarre happened.

Setting 3 Flashback

The two of them began to see their three most cherished moments and their worst moments in their heads.

-Zim- Welcome to this horrific planet my amazing daughter. Your name is Amethyst and my name is Zim your amazing, brilliant, and intricate father. And together you and I will destroy all mankind. Ha-ha

-Zim- Now it is time for you and I to go on our first mission together. But first (He grabs a communicator) Gir, Mini Moose get down here. (Gir and Mini Moose appear through a big machine thing. Mini Moose looks all important and loyal, but Gir who is not in his disguise has dirt all over him.) What have you been doing Gir?

-Gir- I'm digging a way to Chine.

-Zim- (Signs) Mini Moose clean him and pay attention there is someone here I want you to meet. This is Amethyst she is my daughter and your second in command. Whenever I'm not around you will follow her every command. Got it!

-Gir- (He is now clean. He salutes in duty mode) Yes sir.

-Mini Moose- Meep

-Amethyst- Wow dad these are your robots they're so cool and (she notices the irritated look on his face) I mean they're alright.

-Amethyst and Kierra- **Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O. Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night**

(The song ends and the two of them jump on Amethyst's bed and laugh like two little girls at a sleepover.)

-Zim- Amethyst I thought I told you two to go to bed.

-Amethyst- (She turns off the music.) Oh sorry Dad it was all Kierra's fault.

-Kierra- No it wasn't master.

-Zim- I don't care who's fault it was just go to bed.

-Amethyst- Yes dad. (The two of them crawled into Amethyst's bed and Amethyst puts on her face mask.) Well good night Kierra.

-Kierra- Good night master.

-Zim- Amethyst I know you can hear me. Please think about what you're doing to your friends and family is this really how you wanna act? Please stop this. (But Amethyst still could not hear Zim instead she scratched his face all up and punched him into the wall again.)

-Julie- No Zim. (She was about to get up and help)

-Zim- No don't help me this is my fight. (Once more he got up and the blood dripping down made a puddle on the floor where he stood and his breathing was getting harder and harder.) Please Amethyst it's me don't you remember all the good times we had together. All the times you saved my life. You gave my life purpose again. I love everything about you. If anybody makes mistakes in this family it's me not you. You're my perfect daughter and I love you so much.

-Random Music- **I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

-Zim- (He walked up to Amethyst and hugged her. His tears falling all over her and blood dripping on her.) Please Amethyst come back to me. Remember your mother she gave up everything for you and me. And she tried so hard to destroy this scum please don't let him control you now. I know you're better and stronger than this. So please come back to me please. I'm so sorry. Please I love you.

Setting 4 Matrixdeamanata

Shadow and his sister Rachel were with their dad looking at their kingdom and Shadow looked very different.

-Alex- Shadow Rachel this is our kingdom and whichever one of you two can transform first will rule it once your mother and I are gone.

-Shadow- And that's gonna be me.

-Alex- We'll see son.

-Alex- Come on son you have to get this right.

-Shadow- (He was trying his hardest to transform, but nothing seemed to work.) I'm sorry dad, but it's just so hard and...

-Alex- No you can do it son.

-Shadow- (He tried one more time, but the force of his powers pushed him back against the castle wall.)

-Alex- Oh son you're hopeless. (He said shaking his head in shame.)

-Rolfe- You're highness your highness your daughter has just transformed, and by order of the court she is the next hair.

-Alex- O.k. I'll go congratulate her.

-Shadow- But dad I...

-Alex- Just stop Shadow. (He said as he left with Rolfe.)

-Shadow- (He kicked his foot against the wall in frustration, but the hit really hurt.) Ow!

-Rachel- Be careful Shadow or you'll hurt yourself even more.

-Shadow- What do you want sis come to gloat?

-Sparks- (He was Shadow's bonded animal a little green dragon.) Yah I mean come on princess you already won the race. So why don't you just go ALREADY!

-Rachel's Bonded Animal- Hey you can't talk to my master like that Sparks...

-Rachel- It's o.k. girl and besides Shadow I did not come here to gloat. I came here to teach you how to transform.

-Shadow- Why bother I'm a complete failure anyway?

-Rachel- No you're not Shadow now come on, or are you gonna let a girl show you up?

-Shadow- Never!

-Rachel- That's the sprit now the best way to do it is to find your happy place then let it consume you.

-Shadow- Alright fine I'll try. (He said as he took his sister's advice then he transformed.)

-Rachel- Wait ago Shadow you did it. Woo!

Setting 5 the courtyard

Rachel was practicing her archery. When we began our next setting, and she had just fired her arrow at the target and the target exploded once her sacred arrow hit it.

-Rolfe- Excellent shot your highness, but next time do you think you could not destroy the target?

-Rachel- Sorry Rolfe sometimes I just don't know my own sacred arrow's strength.

- Rolfe - Yes well now it is time for your studies.

-Rachel- Oh come on Rolfe...

- Rolfe - Now now your highness as the future queen it is your duty, and besides it's your brother's turn after all.

-Rachel- Fine. (She said as she sat down and went to work on her studying.)

-Shadow- Yah and this time I'm gonna get it right.

- Rolfe - Yah and someday I'll get married.

-Shadow- (He shot his arrow, but it bounced off the wall and hit Rolfe right in the butt.)

- Rolfe - Ahh!

-Rachel- Hahahaha!

-Shadow- Whoops I'm sorry Rolfe.

- Rolfe - That's o.k. your highness that's enough practice for today. Right now I need ice. (He said as he walked off with the arrow still in his butt.)

-Rachel- Well nice shot Shadow if you were aiming for Rolfe. Hahaha!

-Shadow- Go ahead and laugh. You're the perfect child anyway. And I'm just a mistake. (He said as the started to pout.)

-Rachel- Oh come on Shadow. (She said as she got up, and hugged her little brother.)

-Shadow- I just want Dad to be proud of me. Maybe if I was more like you I...

-Rachel- No Shadow don't ever wish to be anything more then what you are, and besides Dad is proud of you. (She said letting go of him and reaching into her pocket.) Here I was saving this for your birthday, but I think this is the perfect time for it. (She said as she took out a heart necklace and gave it to Shadow)

-Shadow- What is it?

-Rachel- It's a locket with our picture in it. Silly see I have one too. (She said as she took out her own.) Now we will always be near each other's hearts no matter where we go.

-Shadow- (He hugged his sister) Thanks sis.

-Rachel- No pro bro. Now come on give me a tail slap. (She said as the two of them slapped their tails together like a high five for Deamanatas.)

Setting 6 Doom's Castel

Shadow was strapped to a table in Doom's Castel.

-Doom- Hahahaha! Now that you are under my power you shall go forth and lead my army and destroy all of the Deamanatas.

-Shadow- (He was released and his eyes glowed red and he said.) Yes Master. (Soon Shadow led an army all the way to the Deamanatas' castle) Attack! (All of his minions attacked and he transformed and attacked too. Killing a lot of his own kind until his dad came at him transformed too.)

-Alex- Son what are you doing? (He said trying to knock some sense into his son, but he couldn't and soon Shadow grabbed his dad's neck and bit hard into it. Killing him)

-Rachel- DAD NO!

Setting 7 Back to Amethyst P.O.V.

"What was that?" He said as we finally let go of each other's hands.

"I don't know, but it looked like our past."

"But that's impossible I can't... AHH! I don't know what that was, but I work for Doom. And you can never change that." He said as he ran off.

Good riddance. Man that sure was weird, and yet I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy, and I sort of like him, and yet I don't like him. It's all very confusing.

Then my stomach began to grail a little. Hmm I guess I am a little hungry maybe one bite won't hurt. I thought as I grabbed the tray and took a bite. Then suddenly I became very tired, and before I knew it I fell fast asleep.

-Me- Wow wonder what is in store for Amethyst and Shadow you will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Until then I have three pictures on deviantart and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	7. Demon Twirl

-Me- Yeah yet another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Amethyst's dream

Amethyst was in her cell tossing and turning in her sleep. Now let's go in her dream which was not looking good either, and it had only just began.

-Amethyst- (She was sleeping in her dream when all of a sudden the ground started to shake, and she woke up just in time for the ground collapse under her, but luckily for her she was able to grab on to a ledge) Ahh! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! (Fire covered the ground beneath her.) AHH!

-Doom- Hahahaha! It doesn't matter what you do Amethyst you will become mine again. Hahahaha! (Then all of a sudden the ledge became very hot, and she let go and fell)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (When she hit the ground the fire disappeared, but hitting the ground was still very painful.) Ow! My butt, but thank goodness that fire is gone.

-Doom- Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- Ahh! No I've got to get out of here. (She started running for her life, but she did not watch where she was going, and she soon ran right into her evil self.)

-Amethyst's Evil Self- Hahahaha! Why are you running? Don't you realize that no matter how fast you run I will control our body again? Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- No! (She tried to run away, but her evil self grabbed her hand.) Let go.

-Amethyst's Evil Self- Gladly (She said as she throw a dark ball at Amethyst that sent her into another wall.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She could not help, but cough up blood which added to the blood that was everywhere.) I have to get out of here. (She said as she started to run, but then she ran into some dark hands, and they grabbed her legs.) No let go. (But, they would not and soon Amethyst became consumed by the darkness and possessed again)

-Doom- Good now destroy your pathetic father.

-Amethyst- Yes Master. (She said as Zim just randomly appeared, and then Amethyst through a dark ball at him, but then a cloaked figure jumped in the way and save Zim, but then Zim disappeared.) Wait who are you?

-The Cloaked figure- That's not important right now. Amethyst you must wake up.

-Amethyst- No Doom is my Master now.

-The Cloaked Figure- No didn't you tell me earlier that you hated him?

-Amethyst- No I must... (Then the cloaked figure kissed her on the cheek and she woke up.) What what's going on here who are you?

-The Cloaked Figure- You already know. (Then he disappeared and the world started to turn black.)

-Amethyst- No wait come back.

Setting 2 Shadow's Dream

We are back in time when Doom first possessed poor Shadow, and he and Sparks are strapped to a table.

-Doom- Hahahaha! Soon the moon will be perfectly a lined, and you will be mine to control, and your powers will be mine forever. Hahahaha!

-Shadow- No you'll never get away with this.

-Doom- SILENCE! (He said as he made the giant x scratch on Shadow's face.)

-Shadow- Ahh!

-Doom- Ah music to my ears. Wrath bring me the book the time has come.

-Wreathe- Yes Master, but remember Master the book says to not allow Shadow to touch anyone else you have possessed or else he will see flashbacks of the past, and become harder to control and true love...

-Doom- Oh silence Wrath and just give me that book already. (Doom began to read the book of course it is in another language, but I am going to translate what it says) I call upon the forces of darkness and evil. Consume this vile creature and make him my slave. Give me his powers and his memories vanish with his free will. And with his life mine the Universal Wars shall begin and my enemies shall all die a terrible death. Hahahaha! (Then a dark evil light came down on Shadow and he screamed in pain.)

-Shadow- Ahh! (And then Sparks disappeared, and Shadow's eyes glowed red and his entire appearance changed.)

-Doom- It worked I can feel the powers flowing through me. Now go forth my loyal servant... (He said as Shadow's shackles were unlocked.) And lead my army and destroy your stupid father and especially that lameo sister of your's (He said as he grabbed Shadows locket and crushed it in his hands.) Make them all suffer a most painful death. Hahahaha!

-Shadow- Yes Master. (He said as he left. Shadow left with his army when they reach this big hill someone in a cloak destroyed all off his minions with just one blue hand beam blast.) What have you done? (He said as he formed a black sword and charged at the person, but it made its own sword and they met swords.)

-The Cloaked Figure- Shadow wake up this is not who you truly are. Look at yourself Doom is using you. He killed sparks and now he wants you to kill everyone you ever cared about.

-Shadow- No I must obey my Master. (Then she kissed him on the check and he woke up.) Huh who are you?

-The Cloaked Figure- You have all the answers you figure it out.

Setting 3 The Masquerade Ball

Amethyst found herself at a masquerade ball and everyone was looking at her. They were evil possessed looking people with masks on. They all had Matrixsys symbols on their foreheads and their eyes glowed red. They were walking like zombies towards her.

-Amethyst- (She backed up away from them.) Ahh. What the stay away from me… (Her stomach began to ache and when she grabbed it she could see the symbol appear on her stomach again. It glowed and disappeared again and again.) No I don't wanna be controlled again. (She dug her head into her hands, started to cry, and ran through the crowd. Then she bumped into a guy with a mask on his eyes were not red so she felt safe.) Ahh… who are you…

-Shadow- Ah…

-Amethyst- Oh well just act natural. (They started to dance and she led them away from the creepy people.)

-Shadow- But, I'm not much of a dancer.

-Amethyst- Don't worry I'll lead. Just keep me away from those guys. (Then her marks on her hands started to appear again and the pain was intense.) Ow…

-Shadow- Wow are you o.k. you're hands…

-Amethyst- No it's nothing I'm fine.

-Random Music- **There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes. **

**There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.**

-Shadow- You can't fool me. Something is wrong.

-Amethyst- (This time her forehead head started to hurt a lot and she hissed at the sting.) Ahh… I don't wanna talk about it. I just feel a little woozy that's all.

-Shadow- Me too probably from spinning so much.

-Amethyst- No it's something else.

-Random Music- **As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**

-Amethyst- You know I have not been completely honest with you. I do feel really bad. It's just I feel like I am loosing myself again.

-Shadow- At least you know yourself. I can't remember anything from my past.

-Amethyst- That's sad.

-Random Music- **Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love. **

**I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.**

-Amethyst- (They were both blushing a little as they continued to dance then Amethyst's head started to hurt again.) Ahh my head it hurts so much…

-Shadow- Come on maybe you should sit down…

-Amethyst- (She held her head in pain and then all the marks appeared on her.) AHH! Nooo… make it stop. (Then the people came at them. Some of them grabbed Amethyst and some of them grabbed Shadow.) What the stay away from me. (They clawed at her and dug their nails into her arms as they grabbed her.) AHH... (Her eyes started to glow.)

-Random Music- **As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**

-Shadow- Hey let her go. (He pulled himself away from the people that where grabbing him and ran at Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Help me… (They grabbed for each other, but instead they grabbed their masks off and revealed themselves.)

-Amethyst and Shadow- Huh you!

-The People- (They pulled Amethyst away from Shadow.) Don't interfere she belongs to the Dark Master.

-Random Music- **Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling**

**-**Shadow- She does not belong to anybody. (He punched the guys away from Amethyst and saved her.)

-Amethyst- Why are you helping me?

-Shadow- Because, you are just like me you feel lost and alone and I can't stand by and let someone suffer like that. I just can't. (Then one of the creatures scratched at his back.) AHH!

-Amethyst- You stay away from him. (She grabbed the guy by his collar and punched him into the wall.)

-Shadow- Thanks. (They continued to fight for each other fist fighting because they could not use their powers in this dream sequence.) It was you wasn't it? You stopped my army?

-Amethyst- Yes I think so. Maybe did you save my father?

-Shadow- Maybe it is all a blur...

-Amethyst- In that case you were the one that kissed me.

-Shadow- You did it too.

-Amethyst- So?

-Shadow- But, we're supposed to be enemies.

-Amethyst- That is just what that sicko wants us to think. But, like you said we are alike. We were both possessed by Doom and he turned us against the ones we love the most. But, it does not have to be that way. (She touched him on the chin. He looked at her and she looked at him. Then all of a sudden the world started to fall all around them.) What's happening?

-Shadow- I don't know but stay close to me.

-Random Music- **As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love**

-Amethyst and Shadow- (They held each other as the other people fell to the ground and disappeared. Then it was their turn and they fell to the ground.) AHH!

-Random Music- **As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.**

**-**Amethyst- (They landed and Shadow helped her up.) Thanks. We're o.k. yes we did not get destroyed like those other people.

-Shadow- Yah I think we won.

-Doom- Oh you think so. (Then all of a sudden vines grabbed their legs and pulled them to the ground and away from each other.)

-Amethyst- Shadow…

-Shadow- Amethyst…

-Doom- HAHAHAHA! It's no use you two will forever be mine! HAHAHA! (They were both being pulled into these trenches with thousands of evil possessed creatures and they were all grabbing at them.)

-Amethyst- No just a little bit closer.

-Shadow- Reach for me Amethyst… (They tried but the hands of the people grabbed them and stretched them and pulled them down.)

-Random Music- **Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.**

-Amethyst and Shadow- AHH! (It looked like the end for them.)

Setting 4 Real World

-Shadow- (He woke up screaming) Ahh! Wow man what just happened?

-Zack- You woke me up that's what happened.

-Shadow- Oh a Zack how much of that did you here?

-Zack- The whole thing not that I could understand a word of it or do I care. Just keep it down. Oh and by the way my brother told me that he put you on prison duty.

-Shadow- Yah so?

-Zack- So did you make sure that the prisoner scum ate their food, because there was sleeping poison in that food. So maybe now Amethyst will finally fall back under Doom's control. Hahahaha!

-Shadow- (He said under his breath) "Oh no" I gotta go. (He ran to the prisoner's room hoping he was not too late.)

-Zack- Whatever.

-Me- Will Shadow be able to save Amethyst find out next time in my next chapter until then check out my deviantart and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	8. New Feeling and Hope

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here.

Setting 1 Amethyst's Cell

Amethyst was still asleep she was tossing and turning in her sleep and the marks were showing. Kierra did not know what to do. No matter what she said Amethyst would not wake up.

-Kierra- Master Master Please wake up!

-Shadow- (He rushed in the room.) Amethyst wake up! (Right away Amethyst woke up to the sound of his voice.)

-Amethyst- Huh Shadow it's you. (She began to back up to the back wall with fear in her eyes.) What have you done to me? I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but stay out of my dreams. JERK!

-Shadow- Well you should stay out of mine. Bigger Jerk!

-Amethyst- Oh yah that's really mature, and don't play dumb with me if you can help it. I mean come on what is it with you can you enter another person's dreams or something?

-Shadow- No can you?

-Amethyst- Of course not, and even if I could why would I want to enter your filthy dreams anyway?

-Shadow- Well why would I want to enter your?

-Amethyst- Why did you kiss me?

-Shadow- What are you talking about I did not kiss you. You kissed me.

-Amethyst- No I didn't.

-Shadow- So it was just a dream then.

-Kierra- So wait a minute you mean you two dreamed about kissing each other?

-Amethyst- No he tricked me.

-Shadow- How in the universe could I do that?

-Amethyst- I have no idea, but don't you get it I don't want to be Doom's servant ever again. He destroyed my family and... (She began to cry.) Oh what's the point I can't escape from him. I can still hear her voice in my head.

-Shadow- Who's?

-Amethyst- My evil self's dummy she's just waiting to take me over again. I don't want to lose myself. (She started to cry in Kierra's arms.)

-Kierra- Oh Master. Whatever you've done to my Master...

-Shadow- I haven't done anything to her. Do you think I want any of this either? I still don't know who I truly am. My past is all a big bluer. In the Universal Wars all I knew was to obey Doom. I killed with no remorse and destroyed all in my path, then you come along, and I just don't know anymore.

-Amethyst- I do Shadow I saw your past when we touched. You're just like me. Doom used us both to get what he wanted that's all he is a coward who never sullies his own hands. He makes others do his twisted vile dirty work for him without a care in the world, and you don't have to obey him anymore.

-Shadow- No I must obey my master. I gotta go. (He ran out of the room.)

-Amethyst- No wait Shadow.

-Shadow- It's all lies how can I trust her. And yet I a... (He was not watching where he was going and then he bumped into Silvia.) Uff sorry Silvia.

-Silvia- Oh that's quit alright Shadow. So went to go see the prisoner again I see? Is she still asleep?

-Shadow- Ah yah... she's screaming in her sleep.

-Silvia- Wonderful too bad we have to wake her up though. Here take this. (She said throwing him some chains and some keys.)

-Shadow- What are they.

-Silvia- Chains stupid attached the chain to Amethyst's shock collar and use the keys to unchain her from her cell. And us the other chain on Kierra's shock collar you will be transporting them to their tower when we reach Matrixdeamanata, and make sure that Amethyst hands are bond behind her back. We wouldn't want her escaping again now would we?

-Shadow- Ah no and ah Silvia if you don't mind me asking what exactly are we gonna do with Amethyst and her little friend?

-Silvia- Oh sorry Shadow, but it's not yet time to reveal the plan to you. Soon though once you've proven your loyalty. We mustn't rush perfection.

-Jess- (His voice came on the intercom.) Attention everyone we will be entering Matrixdeamanata atmosphere in thirty minutes.

-Silvia- Excellent timing. Well what are you waiting for go get the prisoners.

-Shadow- Yes ma'am. (He left for the prison.)

-Kierra- Master why do you trust that guy?

-Amethyst- I don't Kierra at least not completely I mean I don't know Kierra. I can't explain it I just feel sort of sorry for him. I mean he had to face Doom all alone and he lost everything including his family. Kierra I watched him destroy his father.

-Kierra- I know what you are thinking Master but don't. I won't let you. You are too strong you won't kill your father.

-Amethyst- I'm not so sure about that Kierra. I can feel myself slipping away. They're both still in there and the longer I stay separated from the people I love the more depressed I become and the storng they get and... Ahh! (Her head started to hurt.)

-Random Music-**I swear to God we've been down this road before**

**The guilt's no good and it only shames us more**

**And the truths that we all try to hide are so much clearer when it's not our lives**

**When we don't face the blame**

-Ameethyst- (She held her head in pain and her mark was starting to appear again.)

-Kierra- No Master hold on. (She said as she hugged Amethyst.) It's o.k. I won't let him take you.

-Random Music-**Won't you get on your knees Have faith.**

**And believe in this lie with us all?**

**But now my body's on the floor and I am calling I'm calling out to you... can you hear me now?**

-Kierra- Remember you are always so loved and we will make it throw this I promise you that. (Kierra's words of hope got throw to Amethyst and the mark went away. They continued to hug each other.)

-Amethyst- Thank you Kierra.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I will always be here for you.

-Amethyst- (They let go of each other and she sat down.) Kierra this is all my fault I should have listened to you.

-Kierra- I am not going to gloat Master, but I am glad you realize the truth. As for Shadow are you sure we can trust him. I mean he is the enemy.

-Amethyst- I know Kierra and part of me believes that there is something about him that I should not trust. Like there is a dark side of him that even he does not want to face or remember. I then I remember the dream. Kierra he saved me twice. I was possessed again and he saved my dad and snapped me out of it by kissing me which was really weird but then in the second dream he comforted me. I felt safe in his arms and even when we found out who we were we still defended each other. Then when the world clasped around us and we were pulled into these trenches filled with dark and possessed creatures we tried to get to each other, but then he disappeared.

-Random Music-**It's not rebellion when you're selling out to an out of fashion salesman**

**Our promising lives are full of empty promises**

**Temptation's falling and calling you home again**

**I'm sorry if we've let you down**

-Amethyst- And I felt lost and alone. Kierrra I did not hear you I could not hear anything I felt helpless. Then I heard Shadow's voice and he saved me.

-Kierra- Master if he really did all that then maybe we should trust him.

-Amethyst- Maybe Kierra one thing is for sure we can't do this alone we need help.

Setting 2 back with Shadow

-Shadow- What is wrong with me? Why am I questioning myself. This job should be easy enough tie them up and then let Silvia and the others do whatever they want with them. (He looked at the chains.) Then again does she really deserve this. After all she destroyed my army and fought with me even when we knew who we were I genially wanted to help her and I still do I just. No...No... snap out of it. (He started hitting his head against a wall.) She is the enemy you work for Doom you must resist and Ow... (He hit his head too hard and blood came out of the x mark on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror on the other wall) Who am I really.

-Random Music- **Won't you get on your knees Have faith.**

**And believe in this lie with us all?**

**But now my body's on the floor and I am calling I'm calling out to you...can you hear me now?**

-Shdaow- There are still so many thing about my past that I don't remember and I feel like I need to know it but then again it feels like the truth is too painful. (he heard Amethyst's words in his head. "It's not your fault Doomed used you don't let him use me please Shadow.")

-Random Music- **Now my body's on the floor and I am crawling I'm crawling out to you...can you hear me now?**

-Shadow- No I can't... but she tried to help me. Shes all alone and suffering and I... I... That's it I can't take this any more. I am tired of taking orders.

-Random Music- **What's wrong what's wrong what's wrong**

-Shadow- I know that my past is bad but she is right it's not my fault it's his and I am done taking orders. I'm going to help her. She does not deserve to suffer like this. Doom will pay. I won't let his plans ruin someone else's life like they did mine. And I am finding out my past even if it kills me. Amethyst I won't let you down. (He ran for the cell determined to save his own enemy for the good of the universe.)

-Random Music- **Now my body's on the floor and I am calling I'm calling out to you...**

**Can you hear me now?**

-Shadow**-** (He came in the room) Amethyst I've decided to help you.

-Amethyst- Why I still don't know if I can trust you.

-Shadow- That is ok. Just know this Doom is evil and he took everything from me and I won't let him do that to you.

-Amethyst- Really I am glad you realize the truth.

-Shadow- The truth. That is another thing I want to know about my past no matter how sad and terrible it is.

-Amethyst- Well there is only one way to find out. (The two of them touched each other's hands and the flashback began again.)

Setting 2 The Flashback

-Shadow- (Two Matrixsys guards were holding Shadow and Sparks) Let us go.

-Guard 1- Silence you little twerp.

-Shadow- Twerp do you know who I am?

-Doom- Yes we all do, but so what you are in my castle now. You give me that dragon.

-Guard 2- Yes sir. (He gave Doom Sparks.)

-Shadow- No don't hurt him.

-Doom- I'm not going to hurt him I'm going to hurt you both. (He said as he began to chock Sparks and since bonded animals and Deamanatas feel the same pain he was choking Shadow too.) You Deamanatas are so weak just think all I have to is just hold you stupid little bonded animal in my hands and I hold your life in my hands. (He squeezed harder.)

-Shadow- Ahh!

-Doom- Pathetic. Now put them both on the table, shackle them, and begin the preparations.

-Guards- Yes sir. (They strapped Shadow and Sparks on to the table and went to work.)

-Shadow- What are you gonna do with us?

-Doom- Nothing I just plan on using the Books of AckMan Rah to make you my servant.

-Shadow- Huh, but you were supposed to destroy those books. My father...

-Doom- Your father is a fool. Why would I destroy something that could give me more power? Hahahaha! Soon the moon will be perfectly a lined, and you will be mine to control, and your powers will be mine forever. Hahahaha!

-Shadow- No you'll never get away with this.

-Doom- SILENCE! (He said as he made the giant x scratch on Shadow's face.)

-Shadow- Ahh!

-Doom- Ah! Music to my ears. Wrath bring me the book the time has come.

-Wrath- Yes Master, but remember Master the book says to not allow Shadow to touch anyone else you have possessed or else he will see flashbacks of the past and become harder to control and true love...

-Doom- Oh silence Wrath and just give me that book already. (Doom began to read the book of course it is in another language, but I am going to translate what it says) I call upon the forces of darkness and evil. Consume this vile creature and make him my slave. Give me his powers and his memories vanish with his free will. And with his life mine the Universal Wars shall begin and my enemies shall all die a terrible death. Hahahaha! (Then a dark evil light came down on Shadow and he screamed in pain.)

-Shadow- Ahh! (And then Sparks disappeared, and Shadow's eyes glowed red and his entire appearance changed.)

-Doom- It worked I can feel the powers flowing through me. Now go forth my loyal servant... (He said as Shadow's shackles were unlocked.) And lead my army and destroy your stupid father and especially that psthetic sister of your's (He said as he grabbed Shadows locket and crushed it in his hands.) Make them all suffer a most painful death. Hahahaha!

-Shadow- (He was released and his eyes glowed red and he said.) Yes Master. (Soon Shadow led an army all the way to the Deamanatas' castle) Attack! (All of his minions attacked and he transformed and attacked too. Killing a lot of his own kind until his dad came at him transformed too.)

-Alex- Son what are you doing? (He said trying to knock some sense into his son, but he couldn't and soon Shadow grabbed his dad's neck and bit hard into it. Killing him)

-Rachel- DAD NO! (Then the flashback ended)

-Shadow- No stop I dare not look at it anymore.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry that happened to you.

-Shadow- It's alright it's not your fault. It's his! And you're right Doom did use us both. But I still can't remember that much...

-Amethyst- Don't worry Shadow in time we'll figure this out and I am still not convinced that you are on my side but...

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst I am and you don't have to trust me just know this. When I was possessed I was all alone and lost everything. You were not, but now you are somewhat and I'm not going to let you lose everything too. I don't want anybody to suffer like I did. So I will help you escape. I have a plan.

-Me- Will Shadow's plan work find out in the next chapter until then look at my new drawing and review and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	9. Escape and Failure

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. And I know I said I would post this tomorrow so sue me I could not wait.

Setting 1 Matrixdeamanata

The villains had just landed on Matrixdeamanata. Everybody started to come out of the ship as our story begins. Shadow and his prisoners were the last ones out.

-Shadow- (He was pushing Amethyst and Kierra out of the ship trying to act evil towards them.) Alright get going you stupid mix scum. (He said pushing Amethyst and Kierra out a little hard, but not too hard.)

-Victoria- Oh being a little too harsh with the prisoners are we? I like it. (She said grabbing Amethyst by the chin.) After all it is all that they deserve. (Then Amethyst bit Victoria.)

-Victoria- Ow why you. (She said with a fire ball in her hand.)

-Zack- Victoria leave her alone.

-Victoria- Why should I?

-Zack- Because, we don't want to kill her just yet.

-Victoria- Fine whatever. (She said as she made the fire ball go away.)

-Zack- So Silvia how is that door coming?

-Silvia- (She was trying to open the door to the castle. Allow me to explain the Matrixsys castle is surrounded by a shield that only opens if you have the right key there is another way into the castle but you have to fly over the toxic shield.) Yah I've almost got it, but hey it looks like we have some entertainment coming. (She said as she looked behind her, and saw Julie's ship out in the distance it was under attack)

-Amethyst- Huh no dad.

Setting 2 The SS Lunar J

Everybody was panicking in the ship. They were trying to ovoid the shots that were being fired at them, but that was easier typed then done. lol.

-Will- Julie do something.

-Julie- I'm trying, but there's too many of them.

-Tak- We're going down.

-Julie- Zim press that red button in front of you, and everybody else prepare for a crash landing.

-Everybody- AHH! (They crashed)

Setting 3 Back with the Villains

-Amethyst- No Dad.

-Silvia- Great entertainment and perfect timing, because I just got this stupid door open. (She said as she opened the door.)

-Shadow- (He pretended to laugh to give Amethyst and Kierra the signal to unleash the plan. Right away Amethyst pretended to step on Shadow's foot.) Ow my foot. (Amethyst and Kierra ran for it.)

-Zack- Shadow you idiot you're letting them get away.

-Silvia- No stop Zack I'll take care of this. (She said as she put both of her hands on the ground, and instantly dark hands came out of the ground and grabbed Amethyst legs.)

-Amethyst- Ah no let me go. (She said as she was pulled down to the ground the hands were going to take her back to Silvia and the others.)

-Kierra- No Master. (She garbed Amethyst's hands, but she was too weak to do anything)

-Amethyst- No Kierra you have to go without me this time.

-Kierra- No Master I won't. (Then Amethyst hit Kierra's hand with her free hand to get her to let go)

-Amethyst- Just go already Kierra. Get dad and hurry.

-Kierra- Fine. I'll be back for you Master I promise. (She said as she ran as fast as she could.)

-Zack- Nice job Silvia. (He said as Amethyst was brought back to them upside down. Now the hands had her by her stomach.)

-Victoria- Yeah nice job not. You let one of them get away and...Ahh! (She said as Silvia touched the button on her watch again making Victoria feel pain.)

-Silvia- I'd hold my tough if I were you Victoria beside we'll get her back eventually in the mean time Jess. (She said as the hands through Amethyst at Jess.) Take Amethyst to the tower and lock the door.

-Jess- Ah sure thing. (He grabbed Amethyst's chain and started pulling her to the tower.) Come on you. (He went in with Amethyst and the others followed.)

-Zack- (Just as Shadow was headed in Zack grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him aside he seemed really ticked) Shadow wait.

-Shadow- Hey man let me go.

-Zack- Shut it and listen you idiot I don't think Amethyst really stepped on your foot.

-Shadow- (He removed Zack's hands from his collar.) You do do you. Why don't you prove it?

-Zack- (Shadow was about to leave then Zack punched him right in the eye.) Consider that a warning that I'll be watching you Shadow and...

-Silvia- Zack leave Shadow alone.

-Zack- But, Silvia I don't trust him and... (As Shadow was leaving he gave Zack a look of victory.) Did you see that?

-Silvia- I said "leave him alone". Don't forget that we need him for the plan to work. Then you can have your way with him. (She said attacking all flirty like.)

-Zack- Fine. (The two of them began to walk into the castle.) So do you think that Zim and the other idiots died?

-Silvia- No unfortunately Zim always seems to have a knack for staying alive when you don't want him to, but of course this may work to our advantage. And as for Kierra we'll send our probes to find her.

Setting 4 The Tower.

Jess through Amethyst into the tower cell having already taken the chain off of her neck collar and unbinding her hands behind her back. So now she was still chained by her hand, but at the front and her legs where still chained.

-Jess- Get in there. (He said as he pushed her in and locked the door behind him and left.)

-Shadow- (Amethyst began to cry a little, but then Shadow appeared.) Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (She rubbed the tears from her eyes, and ran to the door. There was a barbered window at the door so they could still see each other.) Oh Shadow you're hurt what happened?

-Shadow- That jerk Zack punched me in the eye. I think he is somewhat on to us.

-Amethyst- Well it doesn't matter, because he is an idiot anyway.

-Shadow- Yah you got that right. Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! (They both stopped laughing when they realized that they were still somewhat back to square one.)

-Shadow- Look Amethyst I'm really sorry my plan didn't work, (He saw the sadness in her eyes. So he tried to lighten the mood.) but hey just so you know Silvia thinks that your dad is still alive.

-Amethyst- Yah well I always knew my dad would never die so easily, and as for Kierra I bet she'll be fine too.

-Shadow- You really believe in her don't you?

-Amethyst- Well yah of course I do she's my best friend and well it's like with her well she's just incredible Shadow you have no idea how much she means to me

-Random Music- **We sign our cards  
And letters BFF  
She's got  
A million ways  
To make me laugh  
She's looking out  
For me  
She's got my back  
So good  
To have her around  
She's know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet she  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz shekeep my feet  
On the groundShe's a true friend  
She's here till the end  
She's pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
She's a true friend.**

-Shadow- You are right I don't knwo how much she means to you because i can't remember my friends and family but i am glad that she at least got away.

-Amethyst- Yah if she can find dad then maybe she can lead them here and we can get out of this mess and, oh Shadow what if she does not find him i don't want to loose her too. (She started crying in his arms.)

-Shadow- She don't worry she will be fine Amethyst. Like you said she is an amazing friend that you can always count on. He said wiping the tears from her eyes.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Shadow I needed that.

-Shadow- (The two of them began to blush.) Well I guess I had better get going. I promise to come back if I find out anything.

-Amethyst- O.k. bye. (Shadow left and Amethyst was now alone in her cell)

Setting 5 The Dark Magic Room

Shadow found the others in an interesting room filled with all kinds of evil and bad looking things. They were all crowded around a crystal ball looking thing.

-Shadow- What's going on?

-Silvia- Ah Shadow we've found Kierra.

-Shadow- Huh where? (He said as he rushed over to the crystal ball. In the ball he could see Kierra she was still running for her life in a scary looking jungle.)

-Silvia- Our probes found her. And it looks like we're not the only ones who are stalking her.

Setting 4 The Jungle

Kierra was running for her life, but she seemed to be tried and out of breath.

-Kierra- Oh man I'm so weak, but I must keep going I made my Master a promise and... (Then she heard the sound of a giant hock.) Ahh what is that? Ahh a giant bird I hate birds. (She said as she ran for it.)

-Zack- Hahahaha! Now that's entertainment. (He said as they watched Kierra run for her life. Then she disappeared from there probe's view, because she ducked into a hole in a tree) Oh no she got away. Where'd she go?

-Kierra- (She was hiding in the tree hoping the bird would not find her in there.) I hate birds. Oh man I wish my Master was here. To make me feel better…

**-rAndom Music -She doesn't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow she's never out  
Of second chances  
Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I foundA true friend  
She's here till the end  
She pulls me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again**

**-**Zack- Oh there she is. (He said as they saw Kierra's head sticking out of the tree.) Now let's get back to the entertainment shall we? (He said as he made lightning hit the tree, and of course it got caught on fire.)

-Kierra- Ahh fire. (She said as she ran out of the tree. And Zack continued to make lightning strike at her.)

-Zack- Hahahaha!

-Shadow- (He could not stand to see this any more so he pretended that Jess stepped on his foot and said) Ow my foot wow. (He said as he stumbled into a shelf, and made a vase fall off and hit Zack on the head.)

-Zack- Ow! Hey Shadow you idiot I warned you. (He said as he grabbed Shadow again.)

-Silvia- You two shut it and look.

-Zack and Shadow- (Zack let go of Shadow and they looked.) Huh.

-Kierra- (At this point the giant bird had grabbed Kierra and it was flying really fast.) Ahh put me down you stupid bird.

-Zack- Hahahaha! Now that's funny it almost makes up for what this idiot did.

-Silvia- Zack don't even think about it. I have to concentrate it will be hard to control that bird when it flies so fast. I mean just look at it. It has only had Kierra for a minute, and it's already flown 20 miles. But I think I've almost... (Just then an arrow was shot at the bird, and it went down. Then an arrow was shot at their probe and the picture went out.) Huh well well it looks like she survived after all.

-Shadow- Wait who survived?

-Silvia- Oh you'll see for now Kierra is out of our reach, but there is some good news. (She said as she left the room still leaving the others out of the loop)

-Zack- O.k. now that she's gone Shadow I warned you and...

-Silvia- Zack may I have a word with you?

-Zack- Fine you live for now traitor, but remember the next time you act stupid you're dead. (He said as he and the others left.)

-Shadow- Oh I'm so scared. (He said as he left to go tell Amethyst the news.)

Setting 5 Amethyst Cell

Amethyst was looking out her window when Shadow arrived.

-Shadow- Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Shadow what's wrong?

-Shadow- It's Kierra.

-Amethyst- Huh is she alright?

-Shadow- Well sort of. Zack tried to shoot her with lightning bolts, but I stopped him then a big bird picked her up.

-Amethyst- Huh Kierra doesn't like birds. I bunch of them one time attacked her, and she has been afraid of them ever since.

-Shadow- Well don't worry, because someone shot the bird down. And I don't know how to explain it, but I feel we can trust this person.

-Amethyst- I hope you're right. Oh Kierra if I wasn't trapped like this I would... (She tugged at her chains seeming really sad.)

-Shadow- Hey don't worry I promise I'll get you out of here somehow please don't loose hope.

-Amethyst- I don't know Shadow I am so worried about her.

-Random Music- **True friends will go  
To the ends of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe inA true friend  
She's here 'til the end  
She's pulls me aside me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
She's a true friend  
She's here 'til the end  
She's pulls me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright againShe's a true friend  
She's a true friend  
She's a true friend **

-Shadow- I know you are Amethyst but if you keep worring then you will loose yourself again and the jerks will win. So you have to keep being optimistic.

-Amethyst- Ok Shadow after all the last think i want to do is let them when. (She perced up a bit then blushed as she said.) I'm really glad you're here.

-Shadow- Me too. Well I had better get back. I'll tell you when I have a new plan.

-Amethyst- O.k. (Shadow left.)

Setting 6 The Jungle

Two people ran toward were the bird and Kierra fell.

-Saphira- Great shot Master that stupid Kazak didn't stand a chance.

-Her Master- Well of course it didn't no matter how fast those stupid things fly I will always be able to shoot them down and... What is that? (She said as they saw Kierra knocked out on the ground)

-Saphira- Huh Master it's a Sir Unit. What's a Sir Unit doing here?

-Her Master- Oh who cares let's just leave it.

-Saphira- But Master look it's obviously a Utopian Sir Unit. I mean come on look at the symbol on her forehead.

-Her Master- So what have the Utopians ever done for us? And beside it smells of Arachnid.

-Saphira- Oh come on Master can't we keep her please?

-Her Master- Fine. You know what Saphira you're way too soft and I hope you're happy, because thanks to you I have to transform just to carry this stupid Sir Unit and our dinner. (She said as she transformed and grabbed Kierra by the shock collar with her teeth and throw her on her back. Then she did the same thing with the bird.) Now come on Saphira let's get home before it gets dark.

-Saphira- Sure thing Master and don't worry I guaranty that you will thank me for this later.

-Her Master- I had better. (She said as they flew off.)

-Me- Well I'm sorry to say, but Amethyst' torture is not over yet. Who do you think the mystery girl is? And yes the next three chapter will be about our heroes so it is pay back for the last chapter then we will have ones that will be with them all I think. I have not planned that far ahead. Anyway until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	10. All's Fair in Love and War

-Me- Yeah another chapter. I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it and I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Somewhere on Matrixdeamanata

When last we left our heroes they had crash landed on Matrixdeamanata now a little creature is sniffing at their ship which is destroyed. The creature continues to smell then the very debris that it was on was shot up by a red light beam. The creature went flying with the debris. It hid while our heroes started to come out of the debris.

-Will- (He had been the one who shot the red blast with his heat beam eyes and he started to come out of the spot.) O.k. it's official now I hate space travel. (He said as he began to get out.)

-Paige- (She began to try and get out from the same spot.) Glad we finally agree on something bro now pull me out. (Will grabbed her hand and helped his little sister get up.)

-Gretchen- (Then an ice blast was shot and Dib got out and started to help Gretchen out.) Thank you Dib.

-Dib- No problem Gretchen. So anyway thank goodness we all survived that crash.

-Gretchen- Yah if Zim hadn't pushed that landing gear button when he did...man I don't even want to think about what might of happened.

-Zim- (Just then a lazar blast from his gun shot out some more debris and he began to get out.) Well of course it was my genius that saved us.

-Tak- (She pushed up some debris that was on her.) Oh yah your genius that's one way of putting it. (Of course this made Zim mad and he was about to argue with her then Gir flew out the debris and said.)

-Gir- Wee look at all the pretty flowers. (He said as he went off flying with something in his hands.)

-Tak- (The derby that Gir had made fly in the air while he was getting out, hit Tak on the head and man was she mad) Zim your stupid robot made debris fall on me.

-Zim- Hahah! Good Gir.

-Tak- What was that?

-Zim- Nothing and...(Just then Mimi flew out of the debris and just like with Gir some of her debris fell on Zim's head.)

-Mimi- Gir get back here with my stuff. (She said as she flew after Gir.)

-Zim- Ow my head.

-Tak- Hahah surveys you right. (The two of them glared at each other.)

-Gretchen- Come on you guys let's not fight.

-Will- Gretchen's right you guys. That's got us nowhere last time and beside we need to count our blessing that we're all safe and sound on the ground.

-Julie- (She made a hole to get out with her lazar swords and began to try and get up.) Safe! Oh no Will we are the exact opposite of safe right now. Let me lay down the line for you human. We are now stranded on the most dangerous planet in the universe with no food, no provisions, or... (She lost her balance a little, but Zim was able to grab her hand before she fell back down.)

-Zim- Here Julie.

-Julie- Thanks Zim. (She said as Zim helped her out of the hole. Then she turned back to Will.) So no we are not safe at all.

-Tak- Well I tried to warn you guys, but would you listen no...

-Everybody- Oh shut up Tak!

-Julie- Yes you all need to be quiet, because we don't want anything to hear us. (She said as they all started to walk away from their ship.)

-Will- (By now they were all about a yard or so away from the ship when Will said.) Well at least things can't possible get any worse.

-Julie- No Will don't say that, because the second you say that that is when things do get worse and… Will?

-Will- (He had been grabbed by what looked like a giant vinous flytrap's vine.) Ahh let me go.

-Julie- See I told you.

-Dib- Don't worry Will I'll get you down. (He said as he began to blast it with his ice powers.)

-Julie- No wait Dib... (But it was too late Dib had already frozen the plant and Will fell to the ground.)

-Will- Ah! O.k. I so did not need that right now… (He said as he began to get up.) But thanks Dib.

-Dib- You're welcome.

-Julie- Everybody duck! (She said as the plant began to shack the ice off of its self and shards of ice went everywhere.)

-Everybody- Ahh! (They all screamed and started running trying to avoid the ice, but as they ran more plants shot up from the ground and they were soon cornered.)

-Zim- Oh nice job Dib stink you just had to get one of them mad, and now he calls his friends.

-Dib- How was I supposed to know they could not be frozen?

-Paige- Don't worry guys maybe I can control them. (She tried to, but they continued to attack)

-Everybody- Ahh! (They all screamed as they tried to avoid the vines.)

-Paige- Why didn't my powers work on them?

-Will- Because, venues flytraps are both plants and animals sis. Dah! (He said as he tried to destroy one of their vines with his lazar eyes, but it's vine just grew back.)

-Paige- Well sorry I thought that, because they're alien plants the same rule would not apply.

-Julie- Now's not the time to be pointing figures we've got some gardening to do. (She said as they all continued to try and find a way to destroy the plants, but no matter what they did they would not die.)

-Saphira- (Mean while she and her Master where in the woods near where our heroes were fighting.) Master what's that noise?

-Her Master- I don't know Saphira...Wait this sent I know this sent. (She said as she jumped from tree to tree towards our heroes.)

-Gir- (He was riding on one of the plants like a horse.) Wee-hoo!

-Zim- Gir get down from there. (He said still trying to fight off more of the plants.)

-Julie- Zim watch out (She said as she cut down a plant behind Zim.)

-Zim- Thanks Julie, watch out. (He said as he fired at another plant behind Julie)

-Will- There's too many of them what are we gonna do? (Just when all hope seemed lost arrows were shot at the plants from all different directions. When the arrows hit the plants they dissolved and disappeared. This went on and on until there were no more plants.) Wow what just happened? (One remaining plant was about to attack Will...)

-Paige- Will look... (Then something quickly grabbed the plant between its teeth and went back into the forest.)

-Will- Wait come back... (As he said that the creature came back with the plant still in its mouth. It looked like a light brown lioness with dog ears black wings and a black daemon tail.) I'm sorry I asked.

-Dib- What is that thing?

-Julie- I don't believe it it's a Deamonata.

-Will- But, you said they were all dead and you never said they looked... (As he said that the creature spit out the plant and began to change. She turned into a young girl about Will's age. She had brown hair with brown doggy ears sticking up. She was wearing a red shirt and a red skirt. She had black shoes, a black daemon like tail, and black wings. She had a bow and arrow strapped to one of her shoulders and a sword strapped to the other. She also had green cat like eyes. And a red heart necklace was around her neck. A little purple cat like thing with black stripes, black wings and a black daemon tail like her master's landed right next to her.) beautiful...

-Dib- Huh?

-Will- Thanks for saving us. (He said as he was about to go and shake hands with the girl, but then she clawed a vine near her and right away a net sprang from what seemed like nowhere and trapped our heroes in it.)

-Paige- Or not.

-Dib- Hey what's going on here? Let us down.

-The Girl- (She grabbed one of her arrows and prepare to shoot it.) Silence Arachnid scum I'll be asking the questions from now on. Who are you and what are you doing here? Speak now or be cut down where you hang and I warn you I don't miss.

-Julie- Wow wow put that thing away. I assure you we come in peace.

-The Girl- Peace Ha! Then explain why your party consists of two Arachnids and two... well I don't even know what you things are but you smell suspicious. You could be working with those people that just landed in the castle...

-Zim- You know were Silvia and the other's are...

-The Girl- Ha so you are associated with them.

-Zim- No they're enemies and...

-The Girl- Silence I don't believe a word of your lies now die... (She was about to fire here arrow, but then Kierra ran right in between the girl and our heroes.)

-Kierra- No Rachel don't.

-Everybody- Kierra? (They were all shocked to see that she was ok, and yes this girl is the same one that saved her in the last chapter, and she is Rachel Shadow's older sister. Did I surprise anybody?)

-Kierra- These are the friends I was telling you about.

-Rachel- Oh fine you should have said so sooner. (She said as she shot them down.)

-Everybody- Wow... (They all fell to the ground and started brushing themselves off.)

-Will- Thanks for...

-Rachel- Shh we can't talk here it's too dangerous. We should head for my house. Fellow me and be quiet. (She said as she began to lead them to her house. As they left the little creature followed.)

Setting 2 What was left of the Deamonata Castle

Our heroes arrived at a castle that looked a little run down. It looked as if a great battle had taken place there. Rachel led them inside and they saw an old white haired Deamonata. She was wearing a purple dress and a dark red side shirt. She had white hair in a bun and a crown on her head. A little black butterfly like creature was on her shoulder.

-Eva- Rachel you're back.

-Rachel- Grandma you shouldn't be out of bed in your condition. (She said as she ran and hugged her grandmother.)

-Eva- Oh stop making a fuss over me Rachel. Who are your friends?

-Rachel- They're not my friends...

-Will- Oh don't be modest Rachel you saved our lives and...

-Rachel- Get away from me whatever you are and don't think that just, because I felt like saving your lives that you are my friends. I'm gonna go keep a look out. (She said as she began to leave.)

-Eva- But Rachel...

-Rachel- Bye grandma. (She said as she and Saphira left.)

-Eva- Oh dear. Please excuse my granddaughter's rudeness. She has not been herself since the accident happened.

-Will- What accident?

-Zim- Oh who cares about what happened in the past? I want to know how you escaped Kierra and where's Amethyst? (He said as he turned to Kierra.)

-Kierra- I'm sorry Zim, but my Master could not come with me. Silvia stopped her.

-Zim- Oh great. (He said thinking that is just plain typical.)

-Julie- Calm down Zim. So Kierra how did you escape?

-Kierra- Well it's kind of hard to explain, but Shadow tried to help us and... (Just then Rachel came back at the sound of her brother's name being mentioned.)

-Rachel- What, you know where my brother is Kierra why didn't you tell me?

-Kierra- Well I...

-Julie- Wait if your Shadow's sister then you must be...

-Rachel- Yes I am Rachel daughter of Alex and Ella the King and Queen of the Deamonatas. I was going to be the next queen and this is my Grandmother...

-Julie- Former Queen Eva mother of Alex King of the Deamonatas and Doom king of the Matrixsys.

-Everybody else- WHAT!

-Zim- You're Doom's mom?

-Eva- Yes.

-Will- Why would you name your kid Doom and how could you let him become so evil?

-Eva- Actually Doom is short for Doomaxscar and it was not my fault. My son became corrupted by greed and power. You have every right to hate him if you do?

-Everybody- WE DO!

-Julie- Wait I don't understand how could Shadow of helped you guys? He's evil...

-Rachel- My brother is not evil. My uncle is he possessed and betrayed my brother, my parents and... I hate him so much…

-Eva- Rachel calm down and let the SIR Unit speak.

-Kierra- Thank you your highness. Well I don't know exactly how to explain it but, when my Master and Shadow touched each other's hands on the ship. They saw visions of their past. And Shadow saw how Doom had betrayed him, and he did not want my Master to have to go through his torture. So he tried to help us escape, but Silvia stopped her. She told me to go on without her so I ran. I ran from lightning bolts that came out of nowhere and a big giant bird as I tried to get to you guys but, the bird grabbed me. I thought I was a goner, but then Rachel saved me and...

-Rachel- Humph I only wanted to eat the bird.

-Eva- Rachel.

-Julie- So that must mean that Shadow is cured.

-Rachel- You fool it would take a lot more than a simple hand touch to break a spell that great.

-Kierra- I think Rachel is right, because Shadow never mentioned that Doom was his uncle and he said his memories are still foggy.

-Rachel- It's because of the spell and, because Shadow probably does not want to remember the truth about our uncle. I surely wouldn't. So where is my brother now?

-Kierra- Still at the castle with my...

-Rachel- Then I'll head there...

-Eva- No Rachel it's too danger especially if you go on your own. Please at least take them with you.

-Rachel- Never they would just slow me down. My brother needs me and I'm going. (She was about to head out, but her grandma grabbed her hand.)

-Eva- Please Rachel at least wait till in the morning if you must go?

-Rachel- Fine.

-Eva- Good now let's eat.

-Rachel- No I refuse to eat with these people. I'll take my dinner in my room. (She said as she and Saphira left again.)

-Eva- Oh dear. I'm so sorry again. She does not trust well, but why don't we all go eat and you can tell me what you're doing here.

-Will- Fine, but after that do you think you could tell us what happened to Rachel?

-Eva- Sure. (They all headed for the dining hall.)

Setting 3 Rachel's Room

While our heroes were telling their story to Eva Rachel and Saphira were eating and getting ready to leave in the morning.

-Saphira- Master I really don't think you should be eating that fast.

-Rachel- Nonsense Saphira I need to head for bed soon. So I can get an early start tomorrow. You should eat fast too, because you're coming with me...

-Saphira- I know and so will those other people.

-Rachel- (She spit out her drink at what Saphira just said.)

-Saphira- I'll take that as a maybe.

-Rachel- No never Saphira. I'm not taking them anywhere.

-Saphira- But, I think you like them.

-Rachel- No I'm a loaner. I learned that attachments only lead to heartbreak a long time ago. (She said as she finished her food.) Besides I'll only end up hurting them… (She said pausing eating for a minute.)

-Saphira- Master…

-Rachel- Well I'm going to bed. Come when you're ready. (She said as she left for the bed part of her room not wanting to talk about the past.)

-Saphira- Oh Master I wish you would let someone get close to you.

Setting 4 Rachel's dream

As Rachel went to bed all she could think about was the past. So that is what she dreamed about. The first dream was right around the same time when the Books of AckMan Rah where supposed to be destroyed by Doom. She and Shadow were training again.

-Rolfe- And doula. (Rachel took out her sword and one of Shadow's hands became like a sword's end and they fought.)

-Shadow- This time you're gonna loose sis.

-Rachel- Ha I don't think so bro. (They continued to doula)

-Sparks- (He and Saphira were sitting in chairs with little flags in their hands routing for their masters.) Go Master.

-Saphira- No go my Master.

-Sparks- My Master is gonna win. (He said as he blew fire on her flag and it turned to ash.)

-Saphira- Hey my flag. (She glared at Sparks and wanted to take him down, but Rolfe's bonded animal Mike said.)

-Mike- Children! (He was older than them and scared them so they said.)

-Saphira and Sparks- Sorry. (They went back to watching their Masters doula.)

-Rachel- You've improved Shadow. (She said still holding off her brother.)

-Shadow- Of course I told you I'd beat you this time.

-Rachel- The fight's not over yet. (They continued to doula)

-Saphira- (She blasted Sparks's flag away with a little pink ball that came out of her mouth.)

-Sparks- Hey my flag that's it. (He attacked Saphira and they started fighting.)

-Rachel- (She had Shadow pined to the ground.) I win Shadow.

-Doom- (He had just arrived clapping) Interesting doula.

-Rachel- Uncle Doom. What are you doing here? (Just then Shadow trip his sister and she fell to the ground.) Uff... (Now he had her pined to the ground.)

-Shadow- Ha now I win.

-Rachel- Hey you cheated.

-Doom- Hahah! All's fair in love and war Rachel. You should know that. Doesn't your father teach you anything?

-Rachel- (She pushed Shadow's hand sword out of the way and started to get up.) Our father is a great teacher he just believes in fighting fair.

-Doom- Fighting fair is for the weak. (He said in a low tone.)

-Rachel- What did you say?

-Doom- Nothing... By the way you may want to learn to keep your bonded animals from fighting. (He said as he backed away and showed them Sparks and Saphira who were so tired from fighting each other.)

-Rachel and Shadow- Oh no Saphira/Sparks. (They ran over too their friends and picked them up.) Are you guys alright.

-Sparks- I think so. (He said waking up. Saphira woke up. They did not fight that hard luckily.)

-Shadow- Sparks I told you to stop fighting with Saphira.

-Sparks- Well she started it.

-Saphira- Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them.

-Shadow- (Sparks stuck his tough out at Saphira.) Sparks...

-Sparks- Sorry.

-Doom- You two surprise me both of your bonded animals were fighting and yet you did not notice the pain.

-Rachel- Well I sort of notice it, but I guess I was just too distracted by the doula and Shadows cheating...

-Shadow- I did not cheat. Uncle Doom understands don't you?

-Doom- Yes and don't worry Shadow I sense a power in you that will be very useful someday.

-Shadow- Hear that I bet I'll beat you next time.

-Rachel- We'll see. So Uncle did you destroy those books yet?

-Doom- Yes in fact I just came from the lava pits.

-Rachel- Good just the thought of dark magic gives me the willies.

-Shadow- I wish we could have at least taken a little peak.

-Rachel- Shadow those books are forbidden...

-Doom- True, but they could have been used to conquer the whole universe. It is my opinion that sometimes one needs to study everything regardless of the risk.

-Alex- Interesting thought little brother. (Alex said as he just arrived on the scene with his bonded animal.)

-Doom- Oh Alex what are you doing here?

-Alex- I was about to ask you the same thing.

-Shadow- Uncle Doom just came from the lava pits...

-Alex- He did strange you don't smell like fire and brimstone.

-Doom- Your nose is just as sharp as ever brother, but remember even I like to clean myself up before I see my niece and nephew. Well I had better get going. Remember kids power is everything and those who don't seek it are cowards. (He said as he left.)

Setting 5 10 years later.

It had been ten years since the last time Rachel and Shadow had seen their Uncle. Yes Deamonatas age the same way Irkens do. Except when they are first born they are like real babies. They can't talk or do anything for themselves. Then after a year passes they instantly grow to the size of an Irken smeet and age just like they do. Just thought I should clear that up. Anyway this scene takes place right after Rachel gave Shadow the locket.

-Doom- How sentimental

-Shadow- Uncle Doom.

-Rachel- Where have you been?

-Doom- You know here and there, but I could not miss my nephew's birthday. So I brought you a power ring. (He said taking out the ring.)

-Shadow- Oh cool thank you Uncle. Are you coming to the celebration tomorrow?

-Doom- Oh I'm sorry but duty calls and...

-Rachel- Ah Shadow don't you have studying to do?

-Shadow- But, oh fine. (He said as he left with Sparks following close behind.)

-Rachel- You've been gone way too long Uncle.

-Doom- Yes well there was some stuff that needed my attention.

-Rachel- You missed mom's funeral.

-Doom- Oh I heard that she had died. It must have been so hard for you to lose a family member? Pray that it does not happen again.

-Rachel- It won't. I'll make sure of it.

-Doom- Good girl, but remember Rachel... (He said as he disappeared from Rachel's sight for a minute then before she knew it he had his hand on her shoulder. He had become that fast.) Sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made.

-Rachel- (She shoved her Uncles hand off her shoulder and faced him.) I'll keep that in mind.

-Doom- Good well I have to go. Tell your brother good bye for me. (He said as he left.)

-Rachel- I will.

Setting 6 That Night.

Rachel and her Dad were dueling.

-Alex- Come on Rachel you can do better than that. (He said as they continued to fight.)

-Rachel- Wow. (Rachel was not doing well in the fight at all, and usually she is a great fighter even against her dad and he could tell.)

-Alex- O.k. that's enough. (He said turning his hands back to normal. He had the same sword fighting power as his son.)

-Rachel- O.k.

-Alex- (The two of them sat down and rested a little.) Rachel what's wrong you seem distracted?

-Rachel- Well it's just that I saw Doom today and he seemed really different...

-Alex- Oh your brother told me that he visited. Remember Rachel Doom is still family. He may act weird and sometimes I'll admit what he says makes me so mad, but he is still my brother and mom always says I should give him the benefit of the doubt. So you should too.

-Rachel- O.k. (She said as she grabbed her shoulder in pain.)

-Alex- Rachel what's a matter with your shoulder let me see it. (He pulled back Rachel's strap and saw that her shoulder was black.) Huh Rachel this is a dark magic mark. Have you been near dark magic?

-Rachel- No I swear. You know how much I hate that stuff maybe I just hurt it or something. (She said this in a very low voice.) It's strange though, because that is the same spot where Doom touched me.

-Alex- Huh Rachel did you say something?

-Rachel- Oh nothing Dad. I'm fine.

Setting 7 10 years later

Eventually the dark mark left Rachel's shoulder it was not like what Will and Gretchen have so it did not stay or kill her. Alex, Shadow, and Rachel were out in the court yard training again. Rachel was sitting watching as Shadow was trying to levitate 20 pounds of metal with his powers like Magneto.

-Alex- That's it son just a couple more ponds of metal.

-Shadow- But dad I'm already levitating 20 ponds.

-Alex- Come on son when I was your age I could levitate 50 ponds.

-Shadow- Fine.

-Alex- That's the sprit. (He levitated some more pounds of metal over to Shadow.)

-Shadow- Dad help. (He said having a hard time lifting the weight.)

-Alex- Concentrate Shadow.

-Shadow- I can't... (Shadow lost his control and the metal started to fall, but then Rachel destroyed it with her sacred arrows.)

-Alex- Thanks Rachel. (He turned to his son who was not only embarrassed, but also mad about his failure.) I'm very disappointed in you son. You lack focus. How many times have I told you that you have more power then you realize, but if you don't learn how to control it then it could destroy you? Remember too much power is bad.

-Shadow- Uncle Doom says power is everything.

-Alex- Don't try and change the subject you need to learn to focus.

-Shadow- Why do I need to? I mean you've already got your perfect child why do you even need me? You don't care about me.

-Alex- Now son you know that's not true.

-Shadow- Yes it is face it dad I'm nothing, but an embarrassment to the family. I can't do anything right. I'll never improve. (He said as he ran off.)

-Alex- Shadow come back. (But it was too late he had already left.)

-Rachel- Well that could have gone better.

-Alex- There's just no getting throw to that boy.

-Rachel- Well if you don't mind me saying so dad I think you were being too hard on him.

-Alex- No I was firm he needs to learn how to control his powers. When I was his age...

-Rachel- Dad remember Shadow is not like you.

-Alex- I know, (he signed) maybe you're right Rachel maybe I was a little too hard on him. Man your mom was always better at this then me. If only she hadn't been killed by that terrible disease...

-Rachel- I know I miss her too.

-Alex- Well I guess I had better go talk to your brother.

-Rachel- And I'll come with you. (They were about to leave when Louis one of Alex's advisors came running out to get him)

-Louis- Your highness your highness there is an urgent matter that needs your attention.

-Alex- Can't it wait Louis I have some important family matters to attend to?

-Louis- No your highness it's urgent.

-Rachel- Don't worry dad I'll take care of Shadow.

-Alex- O.k. Rachel.

-Louis- Your highness remember you and your brother need to be inside before the moons a line.

-Rachel- Right the magic of our moons. I'll remember. (She said as she left.)

Setting 8 Where Shadow Was.

-Rachel- Shadow Shadow where are you? (She found him behind a tree sitting and potting.) There you are Shadow don't try to hide I can smell you.

-Shadow- (He came out from behind the tree.) What do you want and where's dad? What is he too ashamed of me to come and talk to me himself?

-Rachel- No he has some important stuff to do.

-Shadow- That's how it always is with him. He cares more about you and his job then me and why, because I'm worthless. Uncle Doom told me he would never understand me.

-Rachel- Now hold on Shadow you know Dad cares about you and you're not worthless.

-Shadow- Yes I am I can't do anything right. I mess everything up. I try so hard to impress him, but nothing ever works. Dad would be better off if I was not around. He's already got his perfect child you and…

-Rachel- I'm not perfect. I have problems with studying, fighting, and having to deal with a baby like you.

-Shadow- I'm not a baby.

-Rachel- You're sure acting like one.

-Shadow- Leave me alone. (He said as he ran off.)

-Rachel- Fine be that way Jerk.

Setting 9 Back to reality

Rachel was still sleeping and by this time our heroes had finished telling Eva there story in the dining room. And yes they did not mind the food that much even though it was alien.

-Eva- Oh Zim I'm so sorry you had to deal with that and the rest of you that's terrible.

Julie- Yes it is so you see why we have to get to the castle as soon as possible.

-Eva- Well I'm afraid there's only one way. (She threw a map at Julie and Julie caught it) This map should lead you there, however it would be better if you had a guide.

-Will- Well maybe Rachel can lead us there?

-Dib- Yah like that rude alien would ever want to lead us anywhere. (Will kicked his leg.) Ow hey what was that for Will?

-Will- Nothing. (He said going back to eating his food acting like nothing had happened.)

-Gretchen- Ah so anyway your highness you told us you would tell us why Rachel is so sad.

-Eva- Oh yah I did. Well I guess I should it's only fair. Well it all started on the night that everything went horribly wrong.

Setting 10 The past

This was right after Rachel and Shadow had had their fight. Rachel was sleeping. Just so you know the present Rachel is dreaming about this scene too.

-Eva- (She shook Rachel awake) Rachel Rachel wake up.

-Rachel- Wow (She said waking up.) Grandma what's wrong?

-Eva- No time to talk you must get dressed.

-Rachel- O.k. (She said as she got dressed.)

-Teea- (She was one of the soldiers and she ran in.) You're highness is she ready yet?

-Rachel- Yes I'm ready now will someone please tell me what is going on?

-Eva- Yes, but we must run and talk. (She said grabbing her granddaughter's hand.)

-Teea- It's your brother your highness. He's been possessed by dark magic. We don't know who did it, but he's leading an army of traitors here to destroy us all.

-Rachel- What how could this happen? Where's dad... Huh he's not going to kill Shadow is he?

-Teea- No your father is gonna try and bring your brother back.

-Ray- (He was another one of the solders.) Teea we need you. (He said as he came to get her)

-Rachel- Wait I want to help too.

-Eva- No Rachel you must come with me. (She said pulling Rachel along.)

-Rachel- But, Grandma.

-Lacy- Please understand your highness if something bad happens to your Dad you are next in line and you must survive.

-Eva- Exactly.

-Rachel- No this is all my fault I'm sorry Grandma, but I have to go. (She said as she jerked her hand out of her grandma's grip and ran off.)

-Eva- Oh no Rachel come back here.

-Lacy- Don't worry Master I'll go get her. You concentrate on summoning the dragons.

-Eva- O.k.

-Lacy- I flew after Rachel, but by the time I found her it was too late.

-Rachel- Dad no! (She said as she just saw her Dad get killed by someone. She transformed and attacked the creature. She pinned it and was about to kill it, but then she realized that it was Shadow.) Huh Shadow. (He pushed her off of him and jumped on to her. Their fight began.)

-Random Music- **Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
we got to end this war.  
we should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
this war never began **

**We can try...  
Brother my brother**

-Rachel- (She was thrown against the castle wall hard by Shadow. She began to get up as best she could.) Shadow don't you recognize me? (Shadow shot dark balls from his mouth at his sister and she had to run as fast as she could to avoid them. His eyes glowed with evil red.)

-Random Music- **We face each other from different sides  
the anger burns. Can't remeber why.  
it's kinda crazy to face such pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

**We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me what good is it  
when you lose your heart**

-Rachel- (She jumped out of the way of another blast and hid in a tree.) Shadow please I won't fight you. (Shadow aimed another blast at Rachel and she jumped to another tree.)

-Saphira- Master what's happened to Shadow?

-Rachel- I don't know Saphira. He won't even talk to me and where is Sparks and... (Just then Shadow jumped on to Rachel slamming her to the ground.)

-Random Music- **Brother, My brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
isn't life worth so much more?  
we should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
this war never began? **

**Tell me why...  
Brother, my brother  
Yeah we can try...  
brother, my brother Yeah**

-Rachel- (Shadow had Rachel pinned down and he was about to fire a blast at Rachel when she said) Shadow please it's me. I'm sorry about the fight we had, but please don't do this. (Shadow stopped for a moment as if his sister's words made him start to come back...)

-Random Music- **Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
And say we'll give love another try  
We're not as different as we seem to be.  
There's so much more to me then what you see  
We Don't have to be this way,  
think about the consequences,  
don't turn and walk away. **

-Rachel- Shadow? (She thought she had managed to bring him back, but then he bit her paw really hard.) AHH!

-Saphira- Master no. (She had felt the pain too but she was able to blasted Shadow with her pink ball, but he dodge it.)

-Rachel- (She got up limping from the pain in her paw.) Thanks Saphira. Shadow please you have to snap out of it. I know you don't want to do this. (She said, but Shadow continued to attack his sister.)

-Random Music- **Brother, My brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
isn't life worth so much more?  
we should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
this war never began? **

**Tell me why...Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Yeah oh yeah tell me why**

-Saphira- (The two of them were really worn out they were hiding again.) Master please you have got to fight back.

-Rachel- No Saphira I won't I... (Just then Shadow hit them both with a dark blast and they rolled down the hill in pain)

-Random Music-** Brother, My brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
isn't life just worth so much more?  
Brother my brother**

**Why what are we fighting for **

**Oh Brother my brother**

**Brother my brother**

**Yeah Tell me why **

**Can't we just love one another  
Brother, my brother  
brother my brother**

-Rachel- (The blast had caused her to turn back to normal she was just so weak.) Oh Shadow. (She said crying. She was bleeding all over.) What have I done this is all my fault.

-Doom- (He had just arrived.) Marvelous isn't he.

-Rachel- Uncle… (She got up as best she could.) Thank goodness you're here something's wrong with Shadow. He's killed Dad and...

-Doom- I know he's even stronger then I imagined.

-Rachel- What are you talking about don't you care?

-Doom- Of course not don't you remember niece I said "sacrificed had to be made."

-Rachel- Huh it was you you did this to him.

-Doom- You catch on quick.

-Rachel- Why how?

-Doom- It was easy to do with the help of the Books of AckMan Rah.

-Rachel- But, you were supposed to destroy those book they're dangerous.

-Doom- Ha you sound just like your mother when she found out. Of course I had to give her that disease to silence her...

-Rachel- You killed my mom, possessed my brother, and made him kill my dad.

-Doom- You seem angry.

-Rachel- I'm passed that you monster I'll kill you. (She said grabbing her sword and running at Doom, but he met her sword with a dark sword of his own.)

-Doom- Oh Rachel using your sword on a family member for same. (He said in a smug and evil way.)

-Rachel- You're one to talk you've destroyed everything and... (Just then Shadow blasted Rachel with another dark ball and she went flying.)

-Doom- Excellent aim Shadow. (Rachel was bleeding heavily now. She was near death) Now dear niece I'm afraid that your time has come. Shadow finish her off. (Shadow was about to then a blast of fire was shot between Shadow Doom and Rachel. It was Eva she was flying on a dragon. She got off the dragon and put Rachel on its back)

-Eva- Drago take Rachel away from here. (She said and the dragon flew off.)

-Doom- Hello mom.

-Eva- Doom how could you do this to your own brother and his family?

-Doom- How Hahaha! Don't you know anything mom I've always hated my stupid older brother. I will be a force to be reckoned with now that I have finally stepped out of his shadow. I shall conquer the entire universe with my new powers. Hahaha!

-Eva- No you won't I won't' allow it.

-Doom- You can't stop me. (He said as he fired a shot at his mother, but she was able to repel it.)

-Eva- Nice try, but you haven't the power to strike me.

-Doom- We'll see about that. (He said as he aimed a blast at Shadow.)

-Eva- No Shadow. (She got in the way of the blast and it hit her big time and she fell to the ground.)

-Doom- Hahaha! You fool I knew that would work. Did you actually think that I would harm my slave? Hahaha!

-Eva- (She felt the pain in her body it was centered at her hand.) What have you done to me?

-Doom- I've given you my Doom Mark that will kill you no matter what you do. Unfortunately this death is too slow for my taste so goodbye mom. (He was about to kill her.)

-Rachel- Doom. (She fired an arrow at him with the little amount of strength she had left, but he dodged it. Drago landed next to her Grandma)

-Eva- Rachel you were supposed to leave.

-Rachel- Just get on Grandma. (Eva grabbed her hand and they flew off on Drago.)

-Doom- Fine run you cowards. Because, it does not matter what you do the Universal Wars have began! Hahaha!

Setting 11 Back to the Present

-Eva- After that me and Rachel went into hiding to heal our wounds and find out how Doom possessed my grandson. After we were done healing and found out the answers we seek. We wanted to help with the war, but the ageless force field made it impossible to leave the planet. (She took off her glove and showed them the mark on her palm.) This is the mark my son gave me that night.

-Will- Huh that's the same mark that me and Gretchen have.

-Eva- Yes I know. (She said as she put the glove back on.) Doom was unable to give me an evil power, but the mark will take my life tonight.

-Everybody- Huh.

-Julie- Are you sure you're highness.

-Eva- Yes normally the mark would have killed me years ago, but thanks to mine and Rachel's efforts we have been able to suppress it, but my strength is leavening me and I fear that saving me would be too must for Rachel. So I'll accept my death with grace and dignity.

-Julie- Are you sure that there's nothing we can do?

-Eva- You can promise me that you'll get my grandson back and wait till in the morning to set out.

-Will- Don't worry we will.

-Eva- Thank you you're welcome to sleep here. (They all went to bed.)

Setting 12 That morning

Rachel and Saphira were ready to go and she walked into her Grandmother's room.

-Rachel- Grandma I'm going (When she saw her Grandma lying there she saw dark magic coming out of her body.) Oh no Grandma the mark it's starting to take effect. Why didn't you tell me?

-Eva- I didn't want you to worry.

-Rachel- Grandma please don't leave me. (She said as she tried to touch her Grandma, but she could not the darkness would not let her.) Ah! (She pulled her hand back in pain.)

-Eva- Rachel don't strain yourself you've done enough.

-Rachel- No there must be more I can do. (She said tears in her eyes.)

-Eva- Don't worry Rachel everything must die it is our fate.

-Rachel- No Grandma please don't leave me all alone you're the only family I have left.

-Eva- No Rachel your brother is still alive.

-Rachel- But, what if I can't save him? It's all my fault and...

-Eva- No Rachel you must stop blaming yourself and take the others with you. You can't do this alone.

-Rachel- Why I don't need them.

-Eva- Yes you do and they need you. Rachel please you must learn to unlock your heart and let others into your life again.

-Rachel- But, Grandma.

-Eva- Promise me.

-Rachel- I promise.

- Eva- Good (She said and then her body lit on dark black and green fire.)

-Rachel- No Grandma.

-Saphira- Master you must not go the flames will kill you. (Rachel stopped in her tracks. She was helpless as her Grandma began to have the life sucked out of her. Then she turned to ash right in front of her.)

-Rachel- Curse Doom. (She said still crying)

-Saphira- Master?

-Rachel- It's up to us now Saphira. I swear I will get my brother back even if I have to assist those people.

Setting 13 The Sleeping Carters.

-Rachel- WAKE UP!

-Everybody- Wow!

-Dib- Hey what's with the rude wakeup call?

-Rachel- Be quiet. My Grandmother just died and her dying words were that I help you guys so I will.

-Will- Oh we're sorry...

-Rachel- Silence I'm still talking. Now they're five days before the next a lining of our moons and if I know my Uncle, which I do, that is when his minions will act. It will take us three days if we hurry. There are four obstacles in our path. First the Jungle of Terror where Kazak birds wait for us. I warn you they kill anything that moves. Second we have to canoe through the River of Blood were meteors fall at random. Third we have to cross the Lava Pits of Hell and finally climb the Mountain of Drago and hope that the dragons agree to fly us to the castle instead of eat us. Any questions?

-Dib- Yah why can't you just call these dragons to come and get us now and is this journey survivable?

-Rachel- Because, I don't know how to summon them. And yes if you obey everything I say without question. Of course if you guys are too scared to come then...

-Zim- Who said we were scared?

-Will- Yah we'll go with you no matter what.

-Rachel- Fine it's your life. Now let's go.

-Me- Now that Rachel has decided to help our heroes will they be able to save Amethyst and Shadow only time will tell. O.k. did that shock anybody Doom being Shadow's Uncle and all. I thought it was a nice touch. Also when I was writing the part with Rachel and her Grandma I felt like crying, because it reminded me of my Grandma. She died recently and I never got to give her a character even though she was the best supporter of my writings. That is why I named Rachel's Grandma Eva and her bonded animal Lacy. Eva was her first name and Lacy was her middle. I still miss her. Just writing this author's note is making me feel like crying again. So let me just tell you that the pictures are on my deviantart page and until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	11. No Luck Will

-Me- Hey it's me again. I finally got to update after I think two weeks. I hope you all enjoy this update and I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Bye for now.

Setting 1 About to Enter the Forest of Terror

Our heroes had been walking for what seemed like forever, and the little creature was still following them until Rachel stopped in here tracks. The little creature hid behind a tree and listened.

-Rachel- Alright you guys we're about to enter the Forest of Terror. Now remember Kazak birds usually sleep during the day, but if they hear any loud noises they'll swarm. So unless you wanna die keep your voices down till we reach the River of Blood. O.k. let's go. (They all continued to head into the forest. Even though they were all pretty much scared out of their wits they pressed on, and the little creature continued to follow them.)

-Gretchen- Man this place sure does have weird names for its landmarks. Don't you think so Dib? (She said gulping and looking up at the trees.)

-Dib- Yah ah Gretchen you're not scared are you?

-Gretchen- Well maybe a little.

-Dib- Don't worry Gretchen. Hey Julie reassure Gretchen that these Kazak birds aren't as bad as Rachel says they are.

-Julie- Oh no they're a lot worse. I once heard that they took out an entire army in mere minutes. How do you think this place got its name?

-Dib- Julie. (He said trying to point out that she was not helping.)

-Julie- Oh sorry Gretchen, but don't worry, because that army was pretty inexperienced. (Gretchen signed in relief then she herd Julie say.) At least I think they were. (Gretchen continued to be scared and Dib hit his head in frustration.)

-Paige- Wow with friends like this who needs enemies? Right Will? (She turned to where her brother last was, but he was not there.) Will? (She looked then she saw that he was talking to Rachel. At the sight of this she hit her head knowing exactly what was going on with her brother.)

-Will- (Rachel was busy cutting away at the long grass with her sword when Will started talking. Saphira was on her head.) So ah Rachel we weren't properly introduced before. Hi my name is Will Hethcoat. (He said putting out his hand for her to shake it, but instead all she did was just look at it and say...)

-Rachel- What are you doing?

-Will- It's a hand shake it's how people from my planet say hello. (He just realized something and his face went all red.) Oh, but I guess you wouldn't know that, because you're not from my planet. Man this is awkward. (He said putting his hand on the back of his head. He was really embarrassed.)

-Rachel- Yes it is. Oh good... (She said ignoring Will and getting ready to do something.)

-Will- So ah wait where did she go?

-Random Music- **She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion**

-Rachel- (Just then she pushed Will into what looked like mud.)

-Paige- (She ran up to her brother.) Hey why did you push my brother and what are you doing? (She said as Rachel began to put some of the weird mud stuff on her's and Saphira's faces.)

-Rachel- Are you serious? I thought of all the traitor races you Arachnids would know what I'm doing. I mean after all you did invent this technique.

-Paige- Well technically I'm...

-Rachel- Fine allow me to explain. Kazak birds have a great since of smell, but if you cover your face in Seky Seky Slime then they won't be able to smell your blood.

-Paige- Oh I guess that makes since, but still you did not have to push him.

-Rachel- Whatever let's keep going. (She said as she turned and went back to work on cutting the grass.)

-Paige- Are you alright Will?

-Will- Yah I'm fine. (He said as he began to get up.) You know this stuff kind of looks and feels like mud. So just think of it as a mud bath and grin and bear it.

-Paige- O.k. (She said as she put the stuff on her face, and everybody else began to do the same.)

-Gir- (He ran into the Seky Seky Slim and started to play in it.) Weehoo look at me I'm a piggy.

-Kierra- Gir be quiet. (She said putting her hands over Gir's mouth.) I don't know about you, but I for one don't want those Kazak birds to swarm.

-Mimi- Kierra you do realize that these Kazak birds drink blood, and we don't have any blood. So we're safe.

-Kierra- Of course I do, but I don't like birds period. (She said still trying to keep Gir clam, then Mimi gave her a gag.) Thanks ah... (She said as she put the gag over Gir's mouth.)

-Mimi- Mimi.

-Kierra- Oh yah Zim once told me and my master about you and your master trying to take his "job". So what was it like having Gir's mind linked to yours?

-Mimi- Oh it was horrible nothing but monkeys, dancing, and piggies everywhere a complete nightmare. (She went on talking about her experience as they followed the others. Kierra had to drag Gir, because well he is Gir. Now let's get back to Will and Rachel.)

-Random Music-**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

**-**Will- So ah Rachel thanks for pushing me in the mud.

-Random Music- **'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

-Rachel- What is this mud of which you speak? I pushed you into the Seky Seky Slim.

-Will- Yah well on my planet there is this stuff called mud that looks and feels a lot like Seky Seky Slim.

-Random Music- **She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

-Rachel- Wow first that weird hand shake ritual now this mud thing. I'll say one thing about your planet Will it sure does sound strange and different maybe a little too different.

-Will- Now hold on there. There are some similarities between the two like you know that creature on your head. We have pets that look somewhat similar to that. That we feed, shelter, and...

-Rachel- Wait a minute first of all her name is Saphira, and she is not my pet. She is my bonded animal. If she dies I die. If she gets hurt I get hurt. If I die she dies. And if I get hurt she gets hurt. She is my life and very important to me.

-Will- I'm sorry I didn't realize.

-Rachel- Well maybe next time you should think before you talk to me. Or better yet why don't you be quit till we get to the River of Blood, because you are starting to get on my nerves. (She said in a huff.)

-Will- But I...O.k. (He said feeling really stupid.)

-Random Music-** And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

-Dib- Hey Will why do you keep egging her on?

-Will- Well ah...

-Paige- Isn't it obvious my brother has a crush on her.

-Will- Paige shh... and I do not.

-Paige- Do.

-Will- Not.

-Paige- Do.

-Will- Not.

-Paige- If you don't then why are you denying it so much?

-Will- Well...O.k. maybe I do have a little crush on her.

-Dib- What Will how could you possibly have a crush on an alien?

-Will- Oh looks who's talking Mr. I fall in love with our worst enemy.

-Dib- That was different I didn't know that she was an alien, but you do. I mean come on Will just look at her. She has a tail, dog ears, and wings.

-Will- So I think they're cute. And besides Dib that's being very alieness.

-Dib- What did you just make that word up?

-Will- Maybe. So.

-Dib- So. She's been rude and mean to us since the minute we met her.

-Will- So you remember what her grandmother said. She's had a rough past...

-Gretchen- Guys I really think you should keep your voices down and stop fighting...

-Will and Dib- WE ARE NOT FIGHTING! (They said very loudly. They covered their mouths realizing their mistake, but it was too late because then the Kazak birds started to screech.)

-Will- What is that?

-Rachel- Kazak birds they've found us. Everybody prepare to fight. (She said as the birds started to swarm. They looked a lot like pterodactyl.)

-Zim- You stupid humans this is all your fault. (He said trying to destroy as many birds as he could.)

-Dib- Will started it. (He said using his ice powers to defend himself.)

-Will- No I didn't you did. (He said as he blasted a bird with his laser beam eyes.)

-Rachel- Shh... do you want to attract more? (She said firing arrows at some of the birds that were trying to attack Saphira.) Saphira go hide somewhere.

-Saphira- Yes Master. (She said as she ran for a hiding place. She went into a tree hole and the little creature continued to hide in his spot too afraid to even move.)

-Kierra- Ahh! (She said as she ran up a tree to get away from the birds that were chasing her.) Hey what are you doing up here? (She said as she discovered that Mimi was up in the tree hiding too.)

-Mimi- Find your own hiding place I was here first.

-Kierra- So I thought you said we had nothing to fear.

-Mimi- Well...(Just then Gir ran into the tree that they were in and the impact made Mimi loose her balance and she fell into Gir's hands like a princess.) Yeah! (He said as he kissed her.)

-Mimi- Uw gross. (She said whipping the kiss off and running away.)

-Gir- YEAH! (He said as he began to run after her.)

-Kierra- Serves you right!

-Mimi- Oh shut up. (She said continuing to run.)

-Dib- Gretchen look out. (He said as a bird grabbed Gretchen by her shoulders.)

-Gretchen- Ahh let me go. (She said as she removed her glove and touched the bird. The bird started to feel very weak and then it let go and Gretchen fell.) AHH! (She landed in Dib's arms like a princess too.) Thanks Dib. (She said as they both began to blush.)

-Paige- Come on you guys we don't have time for more of that. (She said as she struck one of the birds with a sharp plant vine using her powers.) Ha take that you stupid bird.

-Will- Paige look out. (He said, but it was too late a bird already grabbed Paige and lifted her high into the air.)

-Paige- AHH!

-Will- SIS! (Just then Rachel transformed and flew after Paige and the bird.)

-Random Music- **'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **

-Tak- There's no end to this. Wait I just remembered something. Zim get the ball in my Pak. (She said. Normally she would of done it herself, but she could not turn her back on the birds.)

-Zim- No way am I touching your Pak.

-Tak- Believe me the feeling is mutual, but do you really wanna die?

-Zim- Fine. (He said as he grabbed into her Pak and pulled out a ball.)

-Tak- Good now throw it on the ground. (He threw it on the ground and then a black smoke filled the air.) Everybody run for the clearing. (She said as everybody ran.)

-Julie- (They all reached the River of Blood and began to catch their breaths.) Good thinking Tak, but what was that?

-Tak- A Seky Seky Slim bomb I made it earlier. I thought it might come in handy and I was right as usual and...

-Will- Wait where's Paige and Rachel.

-Random Music- **And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head**

-Will- (Just as he said that Rachel landed on the ground with Paige on her back. Paige got off her back and Rachel turned back to normal.) Oh Paige are you guys alright?

-Paige- Yah thanks to Rachel.

-Will- Thanks...

-Rachel- You idiot...

-Zim- Human.

-Rachel- Yah I told you to be quiet and what do you do? You yell and nearly cost us all our lives. I should just abandon you all right here.

-Random Music- **She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

-Rachel- But, I won't because my grandmother wanted me to help you idiots.

-Random Music- **Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more**

**Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**-**Rachel- Now I'm gonna go get the canoes. While I'm gone split up into two teams, because there are only two long canoes. Also don't move from this spot let's hope your tiny little brains can handle that command. Come on Saphira. (She said as she and Saphira left.)

-Random Music- **Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for**

**I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for**

-Dib- Oh come on even after all that you still like her.

-Will- Yes. (He said as the two of them glared at each other.)

-Julie- Alright that's enough. (She said getting in between them.) Have you guys forgotten why we came here? Will and Gretchen could die at any minute. Dib and Paige I don't think you guys enjoy being Arachnids...

-Zim- And most importantly Amethyst needs our help.

-Julie- Exactly so let's stop fighting for once and try to work together. For the sake of getting things back to normal alright.

-Will and Dib- Fine. (They said still a little mad.)

-Julie- Good now Will how about you, me, Zim, Gir, Minimoose, and Kierra go in the boat with Rachel and Saphira, and the rest of you get in the other boat.

-Everybody- Fine. (They all said as they got into their groups.)

-Rachel- (She came back with two very long canoes in each hand. Yes she was that strong. Then she put them in the water.) So have you guys decided on teams yet?

-Julie- Yes we're in them.

-Rachel- Fine. (She said looking at the teams and seeming a little annoyed that Will was on her team.) Let's go then quickly before the meteor shower starts.

-Dib- Wait I have a question. If speed is our number one concern then why don't you just fly us all to the next spot at different times?

-Rachel- Because, the wind is too strong above the River of Blood. I can't fly at all only dragons can fly around here.

-Dib- O.k. fine... It was just a question.

-Rachel- It was a dumb question. Now come on let's go. (She said as they all got into their boats.)

-Dib- (He was at the front of the boat, Gretchen was behind him, Tak, Mimi, and Paige.) I can't believe Will has a crush on that jerk.

-Gretchen- I think she's just misunderstood, and beside she has saved us a number of times.

-Dib- So I still don't trust her and... (He looked at the creature who hid behind a tree.) What was that?

-Tak- What was what?

-Dib- Nothing I guess I must of imagined it.

-Tak- Dib you're too paranoid for your own good. Come on let's keep paddling we're behind. (She said as they sped up their speed.)

-Will- (Rachel was at the head of her boat. Saphira was back on her head. Will was behind her Julie, Zim, Gir, Minimoose, and Kierra.) Ah Rachel I'm sorry me and Dib made the Kazak birds swarm.

-Rachel- Well you should be. I told you to keep quiet and what do you do? You nearly kill us all. What were you and that Arachnid boy arguing about anyway?

-Will- Well ah...

-Julie- So ah Rachel how much further is it to the Lava Pits of Hell?

-Rachel- Oh we're almost there. (She said forgetting her question and working on getting them back on track.)

-Will- Thank you. (He mouthed relieved that Rachel was still clueless about his crush for now.)

-Julie- You're welcome. (She mouthed as they continued to paddle.)

-Will- So Rachel ah thank you for saving my little sister and I thought you didn't like her.

-Rachel- No it's just her species that I don't like.

-Will- Well you know she's not really an Arachnid? She's really a human just like me and so is Dib.

-Rachel- Oh I didn't know. Is that why you guys are here?

-Will- Well it's one of the reasons. (He said as his eyes met his gloved hands. Remembering the marks that the gloves hid, and wanting to change the subject.) Yah so anyway you know even though me and my sister fight a lot I still don't know what I would do without her.

-Rachel- I bet she tries to be just as good as you at everything, but she can't. And no matter what you will still love her and try to encourage her to do her best.

-Will- Exactly. (He said glad that they were finally making some progress then he noticed that Rachel seemed really down she was holding on to her necklace with one of her hands.) You know Rachel your grandmother told us what happened between you and your brother.

-Rachel- What she had no right to tell you that story. It's very personal and I don't want to be reminded of it or that night.

-Will- Oh I'm sorry I only brought it up so I could tell you that I sympathies with you.

-Rachel- If you really do sympathize with me then don't bring it up ever again and...(Just then a meteor fell right next to them.) Meteors! Everybody paddle. (They tried to ovoid the meteors, but there were too many. By the way just think of this as large rocks falling from the sky not something that could wipe out our heroes. Yet... Then the meteors hit and destroyed each one of their boats.)

-Rachel- Ahh! Swim everybody.

-Paige- We can't the current is too strong. AHH LOOK OUT WATERFALL! (She said as they all fell down a really long waterfall.)

-Me- Wow first the Kazaks swarmed and now they all fall down a water fall. Will our heroes survive, will Will ever be able to get Rachel to like him, what is this strange creature that keeps following them? Well you will just have to wait till next time. In the mean time there is a cool picture up for this chapter and some spoiler pictures about the future after this and the third episode is over. A love song thing that I drew a long time ago and wanted to post even though I should wait I can't. Besides I think we all realize that Amethyst and Shadow are gonna end up together. As for why Amethyst has hair in the pictures well I'm not telling you'll just have to wait till that is revealed on its own. Anyway until next time review and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	12. Night to Remember

-Me- Yeah I got to update before two weeks were up. WOO! I don't own Invader Zim or the son in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Rachel's Dream

It was years in the past the day when Shadow was born to be exact.

-Alex- Rachel I've got someone here I want you to meet. This is your new baby brother ahh... Well honey what do you think we should call him.

-Rachel- (She looked at her little brother and he was pointing at a shadow and it came to her.) I've got it let's name him Shadow.

-Alex- Yah I like it.

-Rachel- Mom can I hold him?

-Ella- Sure thing dear. (She gave Shadow to Rachel and he began to suck on his foot.)

-Rachel- Aww... don't you worry a bit little brother Shadow I promise I will always protect you.

Setting 2 Back to Reality

Rachel was talking in her sleep.

-Rachel- I promise... (Then she woke up.) What the Ahh! Where am I? (She looked at her shoulder and it was all bandaged up.) What is this stuff?

-Will- Oh good you're finally awake.

-Rachel- Will what's going on?

-Will- I wouldn't move around so much you might open up your wound again.

-Rachel- What wound? So you did this to me? (She said with anger in her eyes as she transformed and growled at him.) Where's Saphira what's going on? (She was really angry the way she acted even scared Will a little.)

-Saphira- Oh Master thank goodness you're finally awake. (She said as she flew over to her master.)

-Rachel- Saphira there you are I was starting to get worried.

-Julie- So our patient is finally awake is she?

-Rachel- How long have I been out?

-Will- Ah... since last night. You hit your head pretty hard when we went down that water fall, and your shoulder was pretty beat up. So I had to wrap both of your shoulders up quickly before the two of you bled to death.

-Julie- You hear that Rachel? Will saved yours and Saphira's lives. So why don't you transform back to normal and show him some gratitude.

-Rachel- (She transformed back) I ahh...

-Zim- AHH!

-Julie- Come on you guys that sounded like Zim. (They all ran off in the direction of Zim's scream.)

Setting 3 By the River

Zim was by the river. His leg had gotten bitten by something.

-Zim- OW! You stupid fish. How dare you bit the amazing Zim. You shall pay for that. Oh that's right swim away from my greatness.

-Julie- (She and the others just arrived.) Zim are you o.k.?

-Zim- No I am not o.k. that stupid fish bit me.

-Rachel- Oh no... Zim do you think you can describe what the fish looked like?

-Zim- Of course I can it was yellow with orange spots.

-Rachel- Oh great I was afraid of that.

-Zim- Why? What's wrong?

-Rachel- Well that fish is sort of poisons.

-Zim- Oh that's just great!

-Julie- Zim calm down. Rachel how poisons is it?

-Rachel- Well it will take three days to kill you, but there is a cure that grows at the bottom of Mont Drago which we should reach in about three days. The bad news is that you can't walk on that leg or else the poison will spread throughout your body quicker.

-Zim- Oh great then how am I supposed to get there?

-Julie- I could carry you on my back.

-Zim- No I will not degrade myself in such a manner.

-Julie- It's either that or you die.

-Zim- Fine, but the Dib Stink had better not say a single word about this and... Wait a minute where is he and the others?

-Julie- We don't know we haven't seen anybody else and...

-Mini Moose- (Just then he appeared from what seemed like nowhere.) Meep!

-Zim- Ah! Mini Moose don't ever sneak up on us like that. Wait do you know where the others are?

-Minimoose- Meep.

-Zim- He says "That the others are gonna meet us at the lava pits. They're being led by something."

-Rachel- Well that's good. I just hope that whatever is leading them knows the safe rout, because the other rout is kind of dangerous.

-Julie- Rachel don't talk like that I'm sure the others will be fine.

-Rachel- Whatever. For now we'd better worry about ourselves. Let's get going. (They all started to follow Rachel.)

Setting 4 Night Time

It was night time when our heroes stopped in front of some bushes and trees.

-Rachel- Stop we'll sleep here for the night.

-Zim- Are you sure we can't go any feather?

-Rachel- No traveling on Matrixdeamanata at night is suicidal and stupid. You would be dead in ten minutes.

-Will- (He gulped.) Then are you sure we will be safe here?

-Rachel- Of course see these trees. Animals with a good sense of smell usually avoid them, because they smell so bad. And those are the animals you need to worry about around here. These trees even bother me a little, and you see these bushes they provide the perfect cover. (She said as she pulled back the bushes and they went into the clearing. Julie put Zim down and the rest of them sat down too except for Rachel and Saphira.) Well I'm gonna go find us some food while I'm gone you guys start the fire. Come on Saphira. (She and Saphira left.)

-Will- (He signed and watched her leave.)

-Julie- You know Will me and Zim have got this whole fire making thing covered. So why don't you go see if Rachel needs some help.

-Will- But I don't think she... Oh I get it. I'm gonna go see if Rachel needs any help. (He said as he ran after her.)

-Julie- Humans they are such idiotic and stupid creatures.

-Zim- I hear that. (He said as Mini Moose accidently lit his hand on fire.) AHH! MINI MOOSE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! (He said as he tried to get the fire off then Mini Moose splashed him with water.)

-Julie- Speaking of idiotic creatures.

Setting 5 The Water.

Will was near the water were Rachel and Saphira were fishing. He was practicing his lines. This should be good. Lol!

-Will- O.k. Will you can do this. So Rachel I ah... No that's no good. Yow what's up Rachel...? Oh man I am such an idiot and...

-Rachel- Hey Will!

-Will- AHH!

-Rachel- What are you doing over there?

-Will- Ahh... I came to see if you needed any help.

-Rachel- Ahh... I guess so. Have you ever fished before?

-Will- Well no, but I'm a fast learner.

-Rachel- O.k. just throw them at Saphira when you catch one and she'll kill them.

-Will- O.k. (He ran into the water and put his hands in the water ready to try and catch the fish.)

-Rachel- Ah Will by the way I wanted to thank you for saving mine and Saphira's lives.

-Will- You did... (Just then a fish wacked its tail at Will and he slipped and fell into the water.) WOW! This is harder than it looks. I guess I'm not the best fisher huh?

-Rachel- No, but here I'll help you up. (She said as she grabbed his hand, but then he slipped, and his glove came off, and he fell back down into the water.)

-Rachel- Oh Will I'm so sorry here. HUH... Will you have the mark? (She said as she saw the Doom Mark on Will's hand.)

-Will- Oh yah I really wish you hadn't seen that.

-Rachel- Oh man why didn't you tell me?

-Will- Well your grandmother just died from it, and I did not want to bring it up and...

-Rachel- Can I see it.

-Will- Ah I guess so. (He showed her his hand.)

-Rachel- Oh Will it's a quarter full.

-Will- Yah I know. (He said as Rachel helped him up, and he took his glove from her, and put it back on.)

-Rachel- Is that why you guys are really here?

-Will- Yah Victoria has the cure and Gretchen and I really don't want to die.

-Rachel- Huh she has it too? And to think I was so rude to you both.

-Will- It's not your fault you didn't know.

-Rachel- So is that why you have these powers.

-Will- Yah you see on my planet human don't really have any powers. In fact until just recently I never even believed in aliens or paranormal creatures, but now I don't know what I believe.

-Rachel- Well I believe that I will teach you how to fish Will. Now all you have to do is just hold your hands down like this. (She said as she held his hands down at the water and he began to blush.) Why is your face turning all red?

-Will- Ahh... I must of gotten a sunburn.

-Rachel- Oh Hahaha! Anyway make sure you grab where the fish is going not where it is and...

-Will- (Just then he caught one.) Yah look I caught one. Here Saphira. (He said as he threw it at Saphira and she jumped up and scratched it to death.) Nice move.

-Rachel- Well it certainly does look like you have the hang of it. So I'll just let you fish on your own.

-Will- Wait I... Oh it's nothing. (They began to fish some more.)

Setting 6 Back with Zim, Minimoose, and Julie

-Julie- (She just came back from spying on Rachel and Will with some firewood in here hands.) Looks like Will is making some progress. (She said as she sat down and threw the wood into the fire)

-Zim- I will never understand humans. I mean come on here we are on the most dangerous planet in the whole wide universe, and he chooses now of all times to fall in love.

-Julie- As I recall Zim you fell in love when we were in a pretty dangerous situation too.

-Zim- Yah, but that was... Oh whatever. OW stupid fish. So ah Julie I hope I wasn't too heave before.

-Julie- No you weren't. One time I had to carry three injured men on my back with a broken arm. So you were nothing compare to them.

-Zim- Thanks I think. (He said as Mini Moose laid on his lap and he petted him.)

-Julie- So ah Zim do you think the others are alright?

-Zim- I wouldn't worry about them Julie. As much as I hate to admit it the Dib Stink always survives no matter how many times I try to destroy him, but that will all change once I finally destroy him and that disgusting dirt ball of a planet for good. Hahaha!

-Julie- Zim are you sure you want to continue trying to destroy the Earth?

-Zim- What are you talking about Julie I will always try and destroy the Earth until I finally do destroy it.

-Julie- Yah, but what if you weren't? What would you do then?

-Zim- Hmm… I guess I would do whatever the Tallest tell me to do, but right now saving Amethyst is my number one priority. It's the least I can do since this is all my fault.

-Julie- Oh Zim you have to stop blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault.

-Zim- Thanks Julie. I'm glad you're here. (The two of them began to blush.)

-Rachel- Wow it looks like all of you guys got sunburned today.

-Julie- Oh you're back. (She said a little embarrassed.) You sure did get a lot of fish.

-Rachel- Yah this guy is a natural born fisher.

-Will- Well I did have a great teacher.

-Rachel- Oh stop it you silly boy. Now all we have to do is just cook them. (She said as they began to cook the fish.)

-Julie- (It was a couple of minutes later and they were eating the fish.) So ah Rachel how much further is it to the Lave Pits?

-Rachel- Oh we're almost there.

-Zim- How can you tell?

-Rachel- Easy I can smell the Sulfur and Brimstone.

-Julie- Good then soon we can save Amethyst and your little brother.

-Rachel- Yah... (She said starting to get really sad. Not thinking she can save him.) I'm gonna go keep watch. (She said as she and Saphira left again.)

-Julie- Ow... (She said as Will elbowed her.) Hey what was that for?

-Will- For bring up her brother. I mean just look at her. She obviously doesn't like to talk about what happened.

-Julie- Well why don't you go comfort her?

-Will- Fine I will. (He said as he headed for the tree that Rachel climbed up.) If I can get up that tree? (He said gulping)

-Julie- Humans. (She said as she took another bite.)

Setting 6 Up the Tree

Rachel and Saphira were up in the tree talking.

-Rachel- So much for my promise huh Saphira.

-Saphira- Oh Master. (She said as she rubbed against her master.)

-Will- Hey Rachel. (He said trying to climb the tree.)

-Rachel- Will what are you doing?

-Will- Well I was... Wow... (He said as he lost his balance and began to fall, but luckily for him Rachel caught him by the leg before he fell.) I guess I'm not the best tree climber either.

-Rachel- No you sure are clumsy. Hahaha!

-Will- Oh very funny can you just pull me up already?

-Rachel- Sure. (She pulled him up and he sat right next to her.)

-Will- Look Rachel I'm really sorry about what Julie said before about your brother.

-Rachel- It's o.k. Will. It's just that I made him a promise when he was little that I would always protect him and... (She began to cry a little.) O.k. I would like a change of subject right now.

-Will- Oh sure so what do you wanna talk about?

-Rachel- Tell me more about your planet what else does it have?

-Will- Well let's see we have car, computers, TV, skool...

-Rachel- What's Skool?

-Will- You're kidding me right you mean you guys don't have Skool here? Well it's a place where kids go to learn math, history, science, English, and...

-Rachel- Oh wait my tutor Rolfe taught me everything I know. Our history, how to fight, write, and...

-Will- Yah it's exactly like that. Although we don't learn how to fight in Skool.

-Rachel- But, how can you survive without knowing how to fight?

-Will- Easy you see our planet is not as dangerous as yours.

-Rachel- Hey my planet is not that dangerous and besides there are some places where you can have a lot fun on my planet.

-Will- Like where?

-Rachel- Come on I'll show you. (She said as she climbed down.)

-Will- Oh come on I just got up here, and now you want me to come down.

-Rachel- Come on you big baby.

-Will- Fine. (He climbed down and they were off.)

Setting 7 The Water Hole

Rachel, Will, and Saphira arrived at a beautiful watering hole with a small waterfall and a cave. It was so cool.

-Will- Wow this place is incredible.

-Rachel- Yah this is mine and my brother's secret swimming hole. (She said remember how much fun her and her little brother used to have here and getting a little depressed again.)

-Will- Hey Rachel don't cry we're here to have fun remember. Now you just come a little bit closer to the water and close your eyes and I'll show you something that we humans are famous for. (She did as she was told.)

-Will- (He took off his lab coat and shirt.) O.k. open them. (She did and he said.) CANNON BALL! (He jumped in and got her all wet.)

-Rachel- Oh Will you are so dead just wait till I get in there.

-Will- You'll have to catch me first. (He said as he swam away and Rachel jumped in after him.)

-Random Music- **Woo! **

**Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid **

**Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!**

-Will- Hey where did she go? (Just then Rachel pulled him under.)

-Rachel- Ha now you're it.

-Will- Oh so you wanna play do you? (He said as he splashed her and she splashed back.)

-Random Music- **He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental**

-Will- Hey Rachel watch this. (He said as he slid down the waterfall.) WEE! (He made a big splash when he landed in.)

-Random Music- **He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one **

**He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one**

-Will- (He came up to find Rachel was gone.) Hey Rachel where did you go?

-Rachel- Will this way. (She said as she went into the cave.)

-Will- (He followed and when he got into the cave the whole ceiling was lit up it looked like a disco dance room.) Wow this is amazing.

-Rachel- Come on follow me slow pock. (She said as she began to leap from puddle to puddle. And he followed her doing the same thing she was.)

-Random Music- **He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin' **

**Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!**

**-**Will- (Just then he landed in to a puddle that was too deep, and he fell into the water. Rachel flew over to where he fell in and he grabbed her.)

-Rachel- Hey let go.

-Will- Oh no your coming in here. (He said as he pulled her in, and they began to have another splash fight.)

-Random Music- **He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental **

**He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one **

**He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one**

-Will- (Just then his hand began to hurt really badly.) Ow!

-Rachel- Oh Will what is it?

-Will- My hand it hurts.

-Rachel- Hmm... wait here. (She swam under the water and grabbed some moss.) Here try this. (She said as she put her hands up to his with the moss in between them. Even though he was still wearing his gloves the medicine went in and their hands began to glow.)

-Will- Wow what was that?

-Rachel- Healic it makes anything feel better with a little magic added in.

-Will- Thank you that feels so much better. (He said as they both began to blush.)

-Random Music- **And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!**

**-**Will- (Just then Will kissed her.)

-Rachel- Huh what was that another weird Earth ritual?

-Will- Yah I guess you could call it that.

-Rachel- I like it. (She said as she kissed him back.)

-Random Music- **He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental**

**-**Will- Wow that was so cool and... Hey we're flying. (He said just now noticing that they were out of the water flying.)

-Rachel- Yah let's go higher. (She said as she flew him out of the cave.)

-Random Music- **He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one **

**He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one**

Setting 8 Back on Land

Rachel landed the two of them back on the shore. Then she sat down.

-Will- Wow Rachel that was so much fun. (He said as he sat down.)

-Rachel- Thank you ah Will you're kind of sitting on my tail.

-Will- Oh sorry. (He said as he lifted up and let her tail get out from under him.)

-Rachel- It's o.k.

-Will- Wow.

-Rachel- What.

-Will- On my planet you never see this many starts.

-Rachel- Really why is that?

-Will- Well it's because we have so many electrical lights that they block the starts in some places you can't even see any starts at all and... I'm rambling again aren't I'm sorry.

-Rachel- No I like that about you. And beside I would love to see your world someday.

-Will- Maybe after we save your brother you... Oh sorry I did not mean to bring him up.

-Rachel- Don't worry you see my planet's three moons last time they aliened was that terrible night, and I don't want to even think about what will happen if we don't make it in time this time.

-Will- Don't worry Rachel I promise we will save your brother.

-Rachel- Let's hope you can keep that promise.

-Will- What...

-Rachel- Oh nothing let's go we have to get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us. (They both headed back ready to go to sleep.)

-Me- Wow they finally got together. Yeah! Anyway the next chapter will be about the other group. Then we have a chapter that will involve all of my characters. Anyway I have two new drawings for this chapter so review and look at them. And until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	13. Simplisticly Elegent

-Me- Yeah another new chapter. I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. Enjoy and only 19 more chapter to go. Hey that's how old I am until the 24.

Setting 1 Near the River Again

Dib, Paige, and Tak were walking near the river. Tak had the map in her hands and Dib and Paige looked really really annoyed.

-Tak- I can't believe I am stuck here with you two half arachnid half human idiots and beside... (She continued to talk and Dib and Paige tried to ignore her.)

-Paige- Dib.

-Dib- Yah?

-Paige- The next time you see Tak drowning in the water please for all our sakes don't save her.

-Dib- I second that emotion.

-Tak- Hey I heard that you guys should consider yourselves lucky that I'm here. For one thing I'm the only one who can read this map and for another Julie said that when she's not here I'm in charge.

-Dib- The only reason that she's not here is, because we got separated and also let me see that thing. (He said taking the map away from Tak.) How can you read this most of the writing has been washed off?

-Tak- (She grabbed the map again) So?

-Dib- So please don't tell me you've been leading us around in circles?

-Tak- Well I...

-Dib- I don't believe this and you call us idiots.

-Tak- Hey. (She said glaring at Dib.)

-Paige- (She got in between them.) Hey you guys let's just try and find the others maybe they can help us and… (Just then she bumped into Kierra and the other robots.) Wow Kierra, Mini Moose, Mimi...? What happened to you? (She said noticing that Gir was holding on to Mimi's foot while sleeping AWW!)

-Kierra- Allow me to explain. I told Mimi not to try and wake Gir up, but she wouldn't listen and Gir thought that her foot was one of his stupid little toys and the rest is history.

-Mimi- O.k. fine you win Kierra. Now will you please tell me how to get him to let go?

-Kierra- Sorry Mimi, but I can't help you with that. This did happen to me once before, but I replaced my foot with one of Gir's stupid toys and ran, and you lack one of his toys. So sorry, but you should of listened to me.

-Paige- O.k. that's enough you guys. So have you guys seen the others?

-Kierra- No not...

-Gretchen- AHH!

-Dib- Come on you guys that sounded like Gretchen. (They all ran after Dib who ran as fast as he could to try and save his lover.)

Setting 2 Where Gretchen Was

They all ran to find Gretchen o.k.

-Gretchen- Aww aren't you just the cutest little thing? (She said holding a red and purple baby dragon.)

-Paige- Gretchen what aww... He's so cute! Can I hold him?

-Gretchen- Sure. (She said as she gave Paige the dragon.)

-Paige- Aww hello there little cutty. (She said and then the dragon began to suck on his toes.)

-Tak- Aww he's so sweet.

-Dib- Wait that's the same thing that has been following us everywhere.

-Tak- What Dib why didn't you say something? He's so cute.

-Dib- Oh come on not you too Tak.

-Tak- What I like cute things. I am a girl after all.

-Dib- Well it does not matter, because we're not taking him with us.

-Gretchen- (Paige gave the dragon back to Gretchen.) Oh, but Dib how can you say no to that cute little face?

-Dib- Like this, no he could be... (Just then the dragon sneezed smoke all over Dib.) You see.

-Paige- Aww he just has the sniffles. That's so cute.

-Dib- Hey come on you guys we don't even know what it eats.

-Gretchen- (She sat the dragon down.) But Dib... (Just then the dragon ate a little thistle.) Looks to me like he is an omnivore just like us, and it looks like he really likes thistles. Hey that could be a great name for him, Thistle.

-All the Girls- Aww that's so perfect.

-Dib- Guys you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it then you start getting attached to it.

-Paige- You so got that from Monsters Inc.

-Dib- So it's true, and beside we need to get going we have to get to the Lava Pits before it's too late. (Just then Thistle started to act all weird like he wanted to lead them somewhere.)

-Gretchen- What's that boy. Hey I bet he knows where the Lava Pits are. I mean after all he is a dragon.

-Dib- Oh come on you guys.

-Paige- Well in the mortal words of my brother "Let's take a vote" All in favor of following Thistle say I.

-All the Girls- I!

-Paige- All those that appose...

-Dib- No!

-Paige- Then it's official. We follow Thistle.

-Dib- Fine, but before we go Mini Moose you go and find the others and tell them that we'll meet them at the Lava Pits if we survive this suicide journey that is.

-Minimoose- Meep…

-Paige- Come on Dib.

-Dib- Fine I'm coming. (Mini Moose left and they all went after Thistle.)

Setting 3 The Frozen Pond

They all arrived at a Frozen Pond

-Dib- See I told you guys he would lead us to our doom. I mean come on how could there be a frozen pond near some lava pits.

-Tak- Dah you're on another planet idiot and besides everybody knows that Matrixdeamanata is famous for its weird weather conditions. Opposites are always near each other.

-Paige- Yah dah Dib opposite attract remember, and if you're so worried then why don't you just freeze the water some more?

-Dib- I don't want to cause more of a problem, but I will however I insist that I make skate bottoms for all of your shoes.

-Paige- Fine whatever. (Dib made everybody who could not fly skate bottoms on their shoes. Then Paige skated on to the pond very well I might add.)

-Dib- Wait Paige be careful.

-Paige- Oh come on Dib your starting to sound like my brother.

-Dib- Well since he's not here I have to be otherwise he'll kill me.

-Paige- Whatever and just so you know I'm a great skater.

-Tak- Yah don't be such a coward Dib. (She said as she skated on to the pond too.)

-Dib- I'm not a coward I've just never skated before and... Wow. (He said as he started to slide across the pond.)

-Gretchen- Dib are you alright? (She said as she skated over to him and then helped him up.)

-Dib- Yah I guess so.

-Kierra- Come on you guys times a wasting. (She said as she flew over them.)

-Dib- Hey you're one to talk you can fly.

-Gir- YEAH LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY FLOWERS! (He said just now waking up and then he flew over to the other side and Mimi was free.)

-Mimi- YES I'M FINALLY FREE! (She flew over to the other side too.)

-Kierra- (She said as she reached the other side and then turned to the others.) Come on you guys you're almost there.

-Gir- (Just then he saw Thistle by Gretchen and ran up to him.) Aww look at the cute little firefly. (He ran onto the pond with his jets still lit.)

-Kierra- No Gir don't... (But it was too late. Gir's jets started to melt the ice and it started to crack.)

-Dib- EVERBODY RUN! (They all ran for it but Dib fell through the ice.) AHH! HELP!

-Gretchen- Dib hold on. (She said as she and the other grabbed Dib.) Everybody pull.

-Paige- We've almost got him.

-Gretchen- Hold on Dib...

Setting 4 Safe at the Campgrounds

Dib and the others were sitting around a fire and he was sneezing.

-Dib- AHH-Cue

-Paige- Ha! Now who has the cold? That's karma for you. You made fun of Thistle's cold now you have one.

-Dib- Oh just shut up already Paige. AHH-Cue

-Gretchen- Don't worry Dib I'm sure it will go away soon.

-Dib- It better AHH-Cue.

-Gretchen- Hey wait a minute where is Thistle?

-Dib- If we're lucky far away. (Paige hit him.) OW!

-Gretchen- (Just then Thistle came to her side with three or four two headed rabbits in his mouth.) Oh there you are Thistle and you brought us some rabbits… I think.

-Tak- Well they are a delicacy here. (She grabbed the rabbits from Thistle.) Good boy. (She said as she started to cook them.)

-Gretchen- See Dib Thistle is a good boy.

-Dib- Maybe, but I bet he can't cure my cold. AHH-Cue! (Then Thistle walked away and came back with a big bucket full of water. Then he blew fire on it and made it nice and warm.)

-Gretchen- Oh good thinking Thistle my momma always said "The best way to cure a cold is by soaking your feet in hot water." So go ahead Dib.

-Dib- Fine whatever. (He said as he did as he was told.)

-Gretchen- See you are already starting to look a little bit better.

-Tak- O.k. they're ready. (She said as she gave everybody some of the rabbits.)

-Dib- Hey this is not that bad.

-Gretchen- Ow... (She said holding her hand in pain.)

-Dib- Gretchen are you alright?

-Gretchen- Yah it only hurts a little bit. I just hope that Will is doing alright with his pain.

-Dib- Hey remember Gretchen I promised you and Will that I would never let you two die.

-Gretchen- Thanks Dib.

-Paige- (She finished her food.) Well I'm gonna hit the hay. (She said as she began to go to sleep.)

-Tak- I might as well take out my portable Pak charger and charge my Pak. (She said as she did just that and the others fell asleep. Gir was sleeping in Mimi's lap, but she was already fast asleep so she didn't notice.)

-Gretchen- (Just then Thistle started to pull on Gretchen's sleeve.) What is it Thistle? (He let go and stated to run.) Hey Thistle wait up.

-Dib- Gretchen come back. (He said as he followed her.)

Setting 4 The Meadow

They all arrived at a green meadow filled with closed flowers and lightning bugs and glowing blue butterflies.

-Gretchen- Oh man this is so beautiful. It would be even more perfect if only... (Just then all the flowers opened to reveal beautiful white peddles.) Oh man the flowers read my mind. Come on Dib. (They both ran into the flowers.)

-Random Music- **How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i knew you were kinda of into me  
But i figured its just to good to be true**

-Gretchen- (They both watched as Thistle tried to eat the lightning bugs. Then he caught some in his mouth and when he showed his teeth they were glowing. So he had to spit them out.) Hahaha!

-Random Music- **I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Cant finda single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million**

**All this time a was look-in for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

**-**Dib- (He grabbed some of the flowers and tried to give them to Gretchen.) Here Gretchen... (But, then a bee came out of the flowers and stung Dib on the butt, and he started running around trying to escape the bee) Ahh!

-Gretchen- Hahaha!

-Random Music- **Your makin me laugh about the sillest stuff**

-Dib-(This went on for a while until finally he had only one flower in his hand.) Here Gretchen. (He gave it to her and she put it in her hair.)

-Gretchen- Thank you Dib. (She kissed her figure and then put it to his check and he blushed.)

-Random Music- **Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When im mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that i'm so lucky  
i have never felt so happy  
everytime i see that sparkle in your eyes**

**-**Gretchen- (Just then she and Dib laid down on the ground and started to look up at the stars.)

-Random Music- **They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
Your one in a million...(yeah yeah)  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

-Dib- (Just then Thistle sat in between them and started to grab his toes and he rocked like he was in a rocking chair.) Aww that is so cute.

-Gretchen- Huh Dib did you just say that Thistle was cute?

-Dib- Well O.k. I did. Satisfied?

-Gretchen- Hahaha! (She looked up at the stars.) They are so beautiful.

-Dib- Yes you are.

-Gretchen- Huh?

-Dib- Ah we should be getting back now we have a big day tomorrow. (He said as they started to get up, but then Gretchen grabbed his hand.)

-Gretchen- I would very much like to kiss you.

-Dib- You can.

-Gretchen- But, what about the...

-Dib- Don't worry I can take it. (The two of them looked into each other's eyes and then they kissed.)

-Random Music- **I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

-Dib- (He began to feel really weak and Gretchen could tell. So she ended the kiss before it was too late.)

-Gretchen- Dib I'm so sorry.

-Dib- No it's o.k. it was a wonderful kiss and I promise you we will get you that cure.

-Gretchen- Thank you Dib. (She said crying into his stomach.)

-Random Music- **They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah, yeah yeah)**

**-**Gretchen- Ah Come on let's get going I mean like you said "We have a big day tomorrow."

-Dib- O.k. (They headed back to the campsite unaware that they were being watched the whole time by something.)

-Random Music- **They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it(o woah)  
Your one in a million.(yeah)..one in a million...  
(yeah)** **Your one in a million Your one in a million**

**Your one in a million**

-Gretchen- (Just then Thistle attacked something that had been spying on Gretchen and Dib. Killing it with his teeth baring into it.) Come on Thistle we have to get going. (He spat the thing out then ran after Gretchen and Dib.)

-Me- Hmm I wonder what was watching our heroes. I hope you all liked this chapter I always love Dib and Gretchen together. Anyway I have four new picture up and next chapter will involve everybody. Anyway check out my new pictures and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	14. Broken Road

Setting 1 Doom's Castle

The villains were all sitting around a crystal ball that was all fuzzy at the moment.

-Jess- Curse that stupid dragon he destroyed our prob.

-Victoria- (She got up in annoyance.) So what it's not like anything interesting was happening.

-Zack- Oh come on Sis you're just saying that, because you hate watching Dib and Gretchen together.

-Victoria- No that is not interlay true. I loved watching Gretchen suck the life out of stupid Dib, but I can't wait for that stupid Doom Mark to kill her off. I want to kill them both off nice and slow and painful.

-Jess- We all do, but instead we have to sit her like coward. I for one am fed up with it.

-Victoria- Me too.

-Silvia- (She entered the room with Wrath by her side as usual.) Excuse me, but Jess and Victoria you two weren't just questioning my leadership again were you? (She said with her hand near her watch. Victoria and Jess fell silent knowing what Silvia would do to them if they talked. But, Victoria could not take it anymore.)

-Victoria- Yes as a matter a fact we are and... (Silvia pushed the button.) AHH!

-Silvia- Remember Victoria I hold your life in the palm of my hand. So next time think before you speak.

-Victoria- (She continued to stare up at Silvia with hatred in her eyes, and then she said something even though she was still in pain.) Why don't you just admit that while we sit here those idiots are getting closer and closer and we haven't done a thing to torture them or try and get Kierra back...

-Zack- And it's all Shadow's fault for losing her...

-Silvia- (She released Victoria from the pain mark and turned to Zack.) Zack I've told you a thousand times not to bother Shadow about his mistake. We need him for the plan to work remember that.

-Shadow- (He just walked in.) Yah and I'm not a traitor. So what are we talking about?

-Silvia- Actually we're discussing the next plan. Here Victoria. (She said throwing a small pink ball to Victoria.)

-Victoria- (She caught it.) What is it?

-Silvia- You have been studying the second book of AckMan Rah haven't you? Well it's time to put your skills to the test.

-Victoria- So you mean that this is...

-Silvia- The Orb of Possession yes it took a while for me to track it down so don't lose or break it. Now all you have to do is just put that sample of Dib's blood that your Sir Unit got from him when you first met him on the orb and he will be yours to control, and we'll use him to get Kierra back and cause some chaos for our enemies along the way. Hahaha!

Setting 2 Amethyst's Dream

Amethyst was in a dark room facing Doom in her dream.

-Doom- Soon you will be mine again.

-Amethyst- No I won't. (She started to run then vines grabbed her legs and hands and she was forced to witness her evil self kill everyone she loved.) Dad, Gir, Kierra, Mini Moose, Paige NO!

-Amethyst's Evil Self- Hahaha! Once I control our body again you will disappear for good. Hahaha! (She said as she scratched Amethyst in the stomach. Her blood started to make a puddle on the ground.)

-Amethyst- Ahh!

-Amethyst's Evil Self- Hahaha! Not even stupid Shadow will be able to save you. Hahaha! (She punched Amethyst in the stomach making her cough up some more blood.)

-Doom- It won't be long now. Only three more days to go then you will be mine again. Hahaha!

-Shadow- Amethyst wakeup wakeup!

Setting 3 Back to Reality

Shadow was shaking Amethyst awake.

-Shadow- Amethyst wakeup wakeup.

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She woke up.) Oh Shadow it was awful.

-Shadow- (She said as she hugged him and started to cry. It was pretty easy since he removed her handcuffs.) Shh... it's o.k. Amethyst it was just a dream. (Just then Shadow noticed that Amethyst was bleeding were her evil self had scratched her in her dream.) Amethyst you're bleeding.

-Amethyst- Yes I know. My dreams are getting worse and worse and I don't think that this wound will heal very easily.

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst I won't let him have you.

-Amethyst- Thank you Shadow. So what's going on?

-Shadow- Well Silvia is planning on possessing Dib and using him to get Kierra back.

-Amethyst- What? No she can't. Shadow you have to put a stop to this.

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst I will. I have a plan and this time it will work. Oh by the way here is some food for you. And don't worry I already checked it and it's safe to eat.

-Amethyst- Thanks for taking the risk for me Shadow.

-Shadow- Anytime. Well I had better get going. Oh and sorry about this. (He said as he put the handcuffs back on her and left.)

Setting 4 At the Lava Pits

Our heroes had just arrived at the Lava Pits.

-Rachel- Well here we are at the Lava Pits of Hell.

-Julie- Great now we just have to find a way over it.

-Will- Wait where are the others?

-Gretchen- Hey you guys. (She said as she and the others arrived.)

-Rachel- See I told you guys they would... (Then she saw Thistle and bowed before him.) Oh Thistle what are you doing here?

-Gretchen- He led us here, and wait his name really is Thistle?

-Rachel- Of course he is Drago, the king of all the dragons, son.

-Gretchen- See Dib I have a knack for naming dragons and Zim what happened to you?

-Julie- Zim got bit by a very poisonous fish and if we don't get the cure in him that grows at the bottom of Mt. Drago by tomorrow night he will die.

-Rachel- Exactly why we need to hurry. Now I was thinking that everybody that can fly should fly someone over to the other side. I'll fly Will, Kierra you can fly Paige, Mimi can fly Tak, and...

-Gir- I wants' to fly the big head.

-Dib- My head's not big and you...

-Gir- WAHH!

-Dib- Alright fine you can fly me.

-Gir- YEAH!

-Rachel- And Gretchen Thistle can carry you.

-Gretchen- But Thistle's just a baby.

-Rachel- So all baby dragons can carry 500 times their weight or more. As for you Julie you'll have to carry Zim across the rock stepping stones yourself.

-Julie- Don't worry I can handle this.

-Rachel- Good now let's all get going.

-Gir- (He flew him and Dib right into a tree really fast, but at least it was on the other side.) WEE!

-Dib- AHH!

-Zim- Hahaha! Good job Gir I could not of done it better myself. (Just then Julie almost lost her balance and fell off the high stepping stone.) Wow!

-Julie- Don't worry Zim I've got this. (She said regaining her balance and continuing to jump.)

-Paige- (Kierra flew her close to Will and Rachel) So bro judging by Rachel's niceness I'm guessing she likes you.

-Will- A lot.

-Paige- Good now if only I could find someone.

-Rachel- Don't worry Paige I'm sure you will.

-Will- Let's just hope he's not too weird. Hahaha! (He said as they all landed on the other side.)

-Rachel- Well we'd better get going.

-Dib- Ahh!

-Gretchen- Dib what's wrong. (She said as Dib's eyes grew red and he got purple marks on his face.)

-Rachel- Gretchen get away from him Dib is being possessed.

-Dib- AHH! (Just then Victoria's voice came out of his mouth.)

-Victoria- Hahaha!

-Gretchen- Victoria get out of Dib's head.

-Victoria- Hahaha! NEVER! (She said as Dib started to attack everybody.)

-Random Music- **You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words**

**No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say**

-Will**-** Dib you have to snap out of it. (Just then Dib pushed him over the cliff into the lava.) AHH!

-Rachel- Will no. (She said as she transformed and saved Will in the nick of time.)

-Random Music- **It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**

-Zim- (Dib was headed for Kierra, but despite the pain Zim got in his way.) Oh no you don't Dib stink get away from her. (Then Dib pushed him to the side really heard.)

-Julie- No Zim. (She said as she fired a laser gun at Dib, but he deflected it and froze Julie's feet.) AHH!

-Random Music- **You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear**

-Gretchen- Dib come on we're your friends. (Just then Dib scratched Gretchen's stomach making her bleed all over herself. Then he pushed her down he was going to attack her.)

-Shadow- Hey what does this do? (He said releasing a bunch of caged probes into the room. They made Victoria loose her concentration.)

-Victoria- AHH! Shadow you idiot you made me lose my concentration. (Zack grabbed Shadow's hands then put them behind his back and Victoria went back to work on controlling Dib.)

-Gretchen- Dib come on.

-Random Music- **It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**

-Rachel- Gretchen get away from him.

-Gretchen- No. (She said as she ran at Dib hugging him trying to bring him back, but that did not seem to work so she took off her gloves and was about to touch him, but then he dug his claws into her shoulders blood dripped everywhere.) AHH!

-Random Music-** Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way too late  
I'm closing the door**

-Gretchen- Dib please it's me. (She said as he continued to growl at her then she kissed him.)

-Victoria- (The power of Gretchen's love broke the orb and pushed Victoria back into the wall hard.) AHH!

-Random Music-**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**

-Dib- Gretchen. (He said as he snapped out of it. Finally.)

-Gretchen- Oh Dib thank goodness you're back. I'm so glad. (Then she fainted from the pain and great loss of blood.)

-Dib- NO GRETCHEN WHY!

-Random Music-** It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry**

Setting 5 Back at the Castle

-Victoria- (She punched Shadow in the eye.) You idiot thanks to you I lost my concentration.

-Shadow- No I thought it was Gretchen's love that broke the spell. (She slapped him.)

-Victoria- You fool her stupid love only did half of the work. It was mostly your fault you traitor.

-Zack- See I told you guys he was a traitor.

-Silvia- Silence that's enough Zack. Shadow it seems that your loyalty is being questioned once again. And I think the time has come to test your loyalty and I think I know the perfect way. Hahaha!

Setting 6 Back with our Heroes at Their New Campsite

Everybody was sitting around a fire. Gretchen was still knocked out in Dib's lap. Then she finally woke up.

-Dib- Oh Gretchen thank goodness you're alright.

-Rachel- Yah you had us worried there for a second Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Oh Dib thank goodness you're alright. (She said hugging him.)

-Dib- Please no Gretchen don't hug me. (He said taking her arms away off him.) I don't deserve it. I nearly killed you all.

-Will- Hey don't worry about it Dib. Rachel saved me.

-Rachel- Yah and the poison did not spread that far in Zim's body.

-Julie- And my feet are fine.

-Gretchen- You see Dib we all forgive you.

-Dib- Yah well I don't forgive myself. (He said as he left and sat alone on a hill.)

-Gretchen- (She got up and followed him.) Dib may I sit by you?

-Dib- I guess so if you don't mind sitting near someone who is really dangerous.

-Gretchen- (She sat down.) Oh Dib you're not dangerous.

-Dib- Yes I am Gretchen. Just look at what I've done to you. Gretchen I'm so sorry this is all my fault if only I had listed to you and Will none of this would have ever happened.

-Gretchen- It's o.k. Dib...

-Dib- No it's not Gretchen I'm a fool.

-Random Music- **I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

-Gretchen- No Dib you're not a fool.

-Dib- But, Gretchen just look at yourself I did that to you. I even made you faint and you could have died.

-Gretchen- Oh Dib don't be so hard on yourself I mean you didn't know what you were doing.

-Dib- But, I did know what I was doing when I fell in love with stupid Victoria, and now look at me Gretchen. I'm nothing but a stupid Alien who almost killed his best friends and the girl he loves.

-Random Music- **Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did**

-Gretchen- Dib listen to me. In a way I'm kind of indebted to Victoria, because she brought us together.

-Dib- But, if I hadn't let you get involved in all of this madness then you would not be so close to death and we could touch each other without hurting each other.

-Random Music- **I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

-Gretchen- Dib listen to me. I don't care about what happened in the past. I would gladly jump in the way of the Doom's Curse a hundred times to save your life if I had to, and do you know why Dib? It's, because I love you. (She said hugging him. At first he did not want to hug her back still hating himself for being so weak then he hugged her back.)

-Random Music- **Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

-Dib- I love you too Gretchen. (He said as they continued to hug. Then they stopped and Gretchen leaded on Dib and they both looked up at the starts.)

-Random Music- **But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

-Rachel- Aww it's nice to see those two patching things up. We're almost there Will.

-Will- Yep soon we'll save your brother. I promise you Rachel.

-Rachel- Good, because I sense that he's in danger.

Setting 7 Back at the Castle in one of the Torture Chambers

Zack pushed Shadow hard to the ground into the room.

-Zack- (Then he picked him up and punched him right in the nose making his nose bleed.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Zack- You scum I warned you not to interfere with my girl's plan so now...

-Silvia- Zack... (She and the others walked into the chamber.) That's enough. Now Shadow it's the time has come to test your loyalty. (She snapped her finger then Jess brought Amethyst into the room.)

-Shadow- Wait what's she doing here?

-Silvia- Oh you'll find out soon enough. Hahaha!

-Me- Well this was a fun chapter I love the song in here and I can't wait for the next one until then ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	15. Never Trust a Silver Platter

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. Enjoy and review or else.

Setting 1 The Torture Room

-Silvia- Shadow you stand before us accused of working with the enemy and there is only one way to test your loyalty. (She pushed Amethyst against a wall and began to mess with Amethyst's Pak.)

-Shadow- Wait what are you doing?

-Silvia- Good question the better question is do you know what happens to an Irken, Utopian, or Mix in this case when you remove their Paks?

-Shadow- Of course they die within ten minutes, but I thought you needed her alive?

-Silvia- Oh we do regrettably just think of the ten minutes or nine minutes in this case as a sort of time limit. You have nine minutes to whip her hard ten times. If you can stomach this then you're on our side if not then you will suffer a fait worse than death, and to make things more interesting I'm gonna to turn off her ability to heal herself. (After she said that and messed with her watch she took Amethyst's Pak off.)

-Shadow- (Silvia gave Shadow the whip and he looked at Amethyst's back not wanting to do this at all he was even starting to sweat.) Do we really have to do this? I mean what if I kill her?

-Silvia- Oh don't worry you won't, but you are killing her by stalling.

-Shadow- I don't know...

-Zack- You see Silvia I told you he was a traitor and if you won't do it. Then I will. (He said as he grabbed the whip.)

-Shadow- No I'll do it. (He said as he grabbed the whip again. He held it there in mid air closing his eyes.)

-Amethyst- Come on Shadow you Deamanata Scum Bag I can take whatever you can dish out.

-Shadow- (He opened his eyes and began to whip Amethyst.)

-Silvia- 1...2...3...4...5... (Each time Shadow whipped Amethyst she screamed it was hurting them both in more ways than one.)

-Shadow- (He stopped in his tracks he did not want to do this anymore so he said.) Ah can't I stop half way. I mean come on hasn't she suffered enough?

-Silvia- NO Now continue and do it harder this time.

-Shadow- (He closed his eyes and continued and Amethyst continued to scream with every swing more and more blood was drawn.)

-Silvia- 6...7...8...9...

-Shadow- 10 See I told you guys I was not a traitor now put her Pak back on.

-Silvia- Sure. (She said as she put Amethyst's Pak back on.) Jess take Amethyst back to her tower. (Jess took Amethyst back to her tower and left the others.) Well done Shadow I am very proud of you and I think it's high time I told you the plan.

-Victoria- What you're gonna tell him the plan but not us?

-Silvia- I'm gonna tell you all the plan idiot. Now with the help of Amethyst, Kierra, Shadow, and the alignment of the three moons we will bring Doom back to life.

-Shadow- What really?

-Silvia- Yes and with him back we shall obtain a power that he did not have last time. Hahahaha!

-Shadow- Well that is cool, but I have to go. I got a lot of stuff to do. (He said as he left to go tell Amethyst the news.)

Setting 2 Amethyst's Tower

-Jess- Get in there. (He said as he pushed Amethyst back into her cell.) You know you're really lucky Amethyst. If Shadow had kept your Pak off any longer you would have died.

-Amethyst- (She ran up to the window and said.) I don't care whether I die or not YOU SCUM!

-Shadow- Wow when you get mad you get really scary.

-Amethyst- (Shadow opened the door and went in. Then she hugged him.) Oh Shadow.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst I'm so sorry this is all my fault. (He said as he let go of her then he saw the blood on his hands from her back.)

-Amethyst- (She closed his hands and said.) Its o.k. Shadow it was the only way you could prove your loyalty to them.

-Shadow- Yah but that's no excuse, I mean come on just look at yourself Amethyst you're covered in blood and it's all my fault and you don't even know about the fact that they're gonna try and bring Doom back to life.

-Amethyst- What how?

-Shadow- I don't know, but they're gonna use you, me, Kierra, and the three moons aligning to get him and then some kind of power that he did not have last time.

-Amethyst- Oh no Shadow we have to escape tonight.

-Shadow- What, but I don't want them to hurt you.

-Amethyst- Shadow they are already hurting me by keeping me from my family and friends. Please. (She said with a little bit of tears in her eyes.) Please.

-Shadow- O.k. I have a plan I'll put Silvia and Zack to sleep with a sleep poison. Then we'll escape. (He started to get going. Then he turned back around and said.) I'll be back Amethyst I promise you I will help you escape. (He left.)

Setting 3 Silvia's room.

Silvia and Zack were in Silvia's room talking.

-Zack- Silvia I still don't think you should of told Shadow the plan.

-Silvia- And I think you worry too much Zack...

-Zack- No I worry just the right amount you can never worry too much.

-Silvia- Whatever just shut up and besides I have not told him everything yet...

-Shadow- (He came into the room wheeling a food train in with what looked like two pieces of alien cake.)

-Silvia- Oh thank you see Zack I told you he was on our side.

-Zack- Whatever. (He said as he and Silvia began to eat the food. Never trust a silver platter.)

Setting 4 The Castle

Amethyst and Shadow were running through the castle trying to find the exit.

-Amethyst- Shadow are you sure you know where we're going?

-Shadow- Of course the exit is right here... (He opened the door and all that was there was a room filled with all kinds of magic items and a table and there was a skylight that could open to let the moon light is. This was the room where Shadow's life completely changed.)

-Amethyst- (She looked at Shadow with a look that said this is the way out?)

-Shadow- Well I thought it was and Amethyst... (He said as Amethyst began to walk into the room in sort of a trance.) Amethyst...

-Amethyst- (Shadow got in her way just as she was about to get close to a crystal ball. He held her by the shoulders and he saw that her eyes seemed almost controlled by the crystal then they went back to normal.) What happened?

-Shadow- I don't know you just seemed to zone out a minute there.

-Amethyst- I could not help it that crystal. (She said as Shadow let go of her and she looked at the crystal again.)

-Shadow- This all seems so familiar. Ah Amethyst I really don't think you should be touching that. (He said as Amethyst and him both accidently touched the ball at the same time.)

-Amethyst and Shadow- AHH! (They both began to see images of the past or present.)

-Julie- (She and the others were running Zim was on her back.) Zim you only have one day to live we have to hurry.

-Amethyst- Dad no.

-Shadow- Stupid Rachel this is all her fault and... (Just then an electric net was thrown on him.) AHH! (He screamed as the net shocked him and Sparks and then some men grabbed him and Sparks and then teleported back to the castle.)

Setting 5 Back at the Castle years and years ago

-Shadow- Hey let go of me do you have any idea who I am?

-Doom- Oh we all do Nephew.

-Shadow- Hey Uncle Doom can you tell them to let me go?

-Doom- Now why would I do that when I was the one who ordered this?

-Shadow- What are you talking about?

-Doom- O.k. now it's just getting sad. Maybe this will help clear things up. (He said as he took out the books of AckMan Rah.)

-Shadow- The Books of AckMan Rah, but you were supposed to destroy them.

-Doom- Hahaha! You sound just like your pathetic mother before I infected her with that killing virus. Hahaha!

-Shadow- Huh you killed my mom.

-Doom- Yes and now with your help I am going to conquer the universe.

-Shadow- Never I'll never help you.

-Doom- Fine then pass me the dragon. (The guards threw him the dragon and he began to chock it.) Now will you help me?

-Shadow- Drop Dead!

-Doom- Pity. (He said as he scratched Sparks on the forehead where Shadow has that x scratch.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Doom- Hahaha! You should have accepted my offer now we have to do things the hard way. Put them both on the table and let's begin.

-Wreathe- Remember Master the book says to not allow Shadow to touch anyone else you have possessed or else he will see flashbacks of the past and become harder to control and true love...

-Doom- Oh silence Wrath. With him under my control I won't need anybody else. Now I call upon the forces of darkness and evil. Consume this vile creature and make him my slave. Give me his powers and his memories vanish with his free will, and with his life mine the Universal Wars shall begin and my enemies shall all die a terrible death. Hahahaha! (Then a dark evil light came down on Shadow and he screamed in pain.)

-Shadow- Ahh! (And then Sparks disappeared, and Shadow's eyes glowed red and his entire appearance changed.)

Setting 6 Back to reality

Amethyst and Shadow removed their hands form the crystal. They had both seen those sights.

-Amethyst- Shadow you're related to Doom?

-Shadow- Amethyst please...

-Amethyst- Get away from me. How can I trust you?

-Silvia- (She and the others entered the room.) You can't.

-Random Music- **Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside  
We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near**

-Shadow- Silvia?

-Zack- See I told you he was a traitor.

-Silvia- Yes you did and yet you still did everything just like we always planned. Well done Shadow.

-Shadow- Don't listen to her Amethyst she's just trying to turn you against me. That thing is lying.

-Random Music-**You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**

-Shadow- Oh no it's not. (She said as she ran at Shadow and grabbed him by the wrist she dug her claws into his wrist making him bleed a little.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Silvia- That is the crystal of truth it tells the worst thing about someone and it is always right. The blood that runs through these veins used to run through Doom's body and soon it will again. (She let go of his hand then ran so fast behind Amethyst and Shadow that she disappeared from their sight for a second.) How does it feel Amethyst to know that your pathetic father is once again close to death and it's all your fault?

-Random Music**-Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind **

-Amethyst- (The evil inside her began to try and take over again.) No make it stop. (She said as she started to fall to her knees.)

-Shadow- Don't listen to her Amethyst. It's not your fault.

-Amethyst- No Shadow she's right. This is all my fault if I was not so pathetic and... AHH! (Her eyes began to turn red.)

-Shadow- Amethyst please no... (Then Amethyst pushed Shadow against a wall with her demonic powers.) AHH!

-Silvia- Hahaha! It's working.

-Random Music- **You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**

-Shadow- No I won't let them have you. I'll protect you. (He said as he got in front of her even though it was obvious that she was beginning to change her marks were even coming back.)

-Silvia- Ha you can't even protect yourself. (She fired a dark ball at Shadow, but he grabbed Amethyst like a princess and ran.)

-Random Music- **Oooh...  
Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
(Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down**

-Silvia- After them you fools.

Setting 7 A New Room

Shadow took Amethyst into another room and laid her down.

-Shadow- Amethyst wake up. (Amethyst woke up and her body and eyes were back to normal.)

-Amethyst- Shadow.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst. (He began to hug her, but she pushed him away and started to get away from him.)

-Amethyst- Ah! Get away from me you're my enemy.

-Shadow- No Amethyst I'm not my uncle is please. (Just then the door was blasted open and Silvia and the others walked in the room.)

-Random Music- **You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve**

-Silvia- You two are truly pathetic did you actually think that you could escape from us?

-Shadow- (He got in front of Amethyst and said.) I made you a promise. (Then he transformed and growled at Silvia and the others.)

-Silvia- So you've decided to defend her.

-Shadow- Yes. (He said as he jumped onto Silvia.)

-Random Music- **When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**

**-**Silvia- (Shadow bit her on her arm.) Get off of me you freak. (She said as she hit him and he let go then she blasted him with a dark beam and he went flying against the wall. She got up and then hit Shadow with a dark ball.)

-Shadow- AHH! (He began to bleed all over.)

-Silvia- See I told you you could not even protect yourself. (She through another ball and it hit Shadow so hard that he fainted.)

-Amethyst- Shadow! (She ran to his side. She turned to Silvia and said.) You scum.

-Silvia- Hahaha! He really wanted to protect you didn't he? Too bad it was all in vain. Now you shall suffer for him biting my arm. (She said as she through another ball at her.)

-Random Music- **Heaven help you  
Heaven help you**

-Amethyst- AHH! (She fainted on top of Shadow.)

-Silvia- Wrath take Amethyst back to her tower and chain her up and I'll deal with Shadow in the dungeon.

Setting 8 Amethyst P.O.V.

I found myself chained to the wall in my cell. "Where am I?"

"Back where you belong your highness." Wrath said.

I tried to break my chains, but nothing worked. "Where's Shadow?"

"Getting what he deserves. Of course you probably won't feel that much sympathy for him once Silvia is done with him you scum." He said. Then he scratched my eye.

"AHH!" I screamed as blood began to drip down my face.

Then he left.

"Oh Shadow this is all my fault." I said as I began to cry.

-Random Music- **Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

My eye wound continued to bleed and I could feel the marks on my stomach, hands, and face still hurting like crazy. I could tell that they were trying to come back again.

-Random Music- **No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

"I hate this I just want to go home. Oh Dad I really screwed up this time." I said as I continued to cry.

-Random Music- **Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

Tears ran down my face. I could feel my heart breaking. "Oh Shadow this is all my fault you got hurt so bad. All because of me I did not even get to tell you how I really feel about you."

-Random Music- **No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

"He was just trying to protect me."

"Yes but he failed and now you'll be mine soon again!"

"No leave me alone please."

-Random Music- **No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

"See I told you our body would soon be mine to control again and you will disappear into nothing. Hahaha!"

"NO!"

-Radom Music- **To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

I continued to sob and the bleeding was getting worse and worse. "Oh Shadow, Dad, Kierra, Gir, Paige, Mini Moose, I miss you guys so much." I cried as I started to slip into a state of utter depression.

-Random Music-** To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

Setting 8 The Dungeon

Silvia had Shadow chained up in the dungeon.

-Silvia- Wake up Shadow it's time to teach you a lesson.

-Shadow- (He woke up and said.) I don't care what you do to me just let Amethyst go.

-Silvia- Hahaha! NEVER! Now let's see what kind of torture awaits you. (She said looking in a book that said ways to torture and possess.) Ah yes that will do quite nicely. Here Zack guard that book with your life. Now Jess bring me the Lexes. (Jess left the room then came back with a jar full of bugs that looked like centipedes. He gave Silvia the bottle.)

-Shadow- What are those things?

-Silvia- Lexes they enter the body and attack the nerves system. I told you you would suffer a fait worse than death if you betrayed us again. Now open your mouth. (She grabbed his mouth and forced it open. Then she put the Lexes in.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Silvia- Hurts doesn't it and to think you could have avoided all of this if you had just obeyed us. Luckily for us Victoria woke me and Zack up before you and Amethyst could escape. (She looked at her watch and then said.) Well the Lexes should be done by now. So let's get started on faze two. (She took out a collar.)

-Shadow- What is that thing?

-Silvia- It is a Possession Collar. (She took out a knife and then slashed at his arm and made him bleed onto the knife.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Silvia- Now with your blood added in here and my blood. (She dropped Shadow's blood into the compartment in the collar and then cut herself and did the same thing.) You shall obey me. (She closed the collar compartment and then the blood mixed together and began to glow red. Then she put the collar around Shadow's neck and it shocked him.)

-Shadow- AHH!

-Silvia- (Then Shadow opened his eyes and they were red.) Good now release him. (Zack released him. Then he transformed and howled.) Excellent now use this teleported watch that only works for Deamantanas, Matrixsys, and there prisoners to get where Kierra and the others are. (She put the watch on him and then gave him another collar.) Use this to nock Kierra out. Bring her back alive and kill anyone in your way except Rachel we need her alive in order to get the new power later. Now go quickly! (Shadow pushed the button and disappeared.) Hahaha!

-Me- Wow this does not boad well for our heroes. Will Shadow capture Kierra? Why do they need Rachel alive? Only time will tell until then enjoy the new drawings and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0cY2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	16. Red Deamon Eyes

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the song in here. Enjoy and we only have I think 5 more chapters to go.

Setting 1 Running to Mt. Drago

The gang was running to Mt. Drago as fast as they could.

-Julie- Come on you guys we have to hurry Zim can't hold on much longer.

-Dib- Oh do we have to?

-Julie- Dib that is so not funny.

-Dib- Well excuse me for wanting to save the Earth.

-Julie- Just shut up already DIB! Rachel are we almost there?

-Rachel- Yah I think so.

-Zim- YOU THINK! Come on where is this stupid mountain anyway?

-Gir- WEE! (He was flying like crazy then he flew into the mountain.)

-Rachel- There and there is the plant. (Julie ran Zim up to the plant. She set him down he was about to eat it, but then Rachel took it away from him.) Wait Zim you have to cook the plant first.

-Zim- OH COME ON! (He was really mad then his leg began to hurt.) AHH! (He screamed as he held it.)

-Julie- Hurry Rachel.

-Rachel- (She looked at the plant then realized she did not have enough time to make a fire so she said) Oh just forget it Thistle fire. (Thistle blew fire on the plant and then Rachel gave it to Zim. He ate it and the wound disappeared.)

-Zim- Hahaha! It worked I'm back.

-Julie- (She hugged Zim) Oh Zim I'm so glad you're o.k... Ah I mean it's good to have you back solider.

-Rachel- Well now that that's over all we have to do is just climb up Mt. Drago.

-Paige- (She looked up the Mountain which was at least 100 feet.) Oh no that mountain is way too high. Can't you just fly up there and tell the dragons we need them to fly us to the castle.

-Rachel- No and besides all we have to do is just climb up a third of the way there to get to the cave where the dragons live. Also it is a sign of respect to climb the mountain and besides only dragons know the other way up.

-Gretchen- (Thistle began to tug on Gretchen's pants.) What is it boy? (He flew over to the mountain and then put his foot on the mountain and a magical door opened. The door led to some steps that led to the top of the mountain.) Wow good work Thistle see Dib it was a good idea to bring him along.

-Dib- O.k. so it was now can we please get going before something bad happens.

-Tak- Oh come on the worst is behind us. I mean what could happen?

-Dib- What could happen? (Just then Shadow teleported to the area where they were. Then he howled.) That could happen. (Shadow flew over to our heroes right in their way to reach the stairs.)

-Rachel- Huh Shadow what are you doing here?

-Zim- Shadow where is Amethyst? (He said realizing that this was the Shadow that everybody was talking about. Shadow said nothing and just growled at them showing his teeth and everything. He looked like a mad dog.)

-Rachel- Everybody get away from him he looks just like he did when he killed our dad.

-Julie- Everybody guard Kierra he must be after her. (Everybody guarded Kierra.)

-Rachel- Wait we can't hurt him.

-Gretchen- Don't worry Rachel I'll just weaken him. (She said as she took off her gloves and ran at Shadow.)

-Dib- Gretchen NO!

-Random Music- **See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**

-Dib- (Gretchen jumped on top of Shadow but he pushed her off into a tree.) GRETCHEN! (He ran up to Gretchen, but she had already fainted from being thrown so hard at the tree.) Gretchen I told you not to. (He got really mad at the sight of Gretchen knocked out.) That's it.

-Rachel- Dib no! (But, it was too late Dib fired an ice beam at Shadow and froze him in his tracks.)

-Radom Music-**What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone**

-Dib- (Shadow fired a dark ball to get him out of the ice berg and the ice and beam went right at Dib.) AHH! (He got fired on pretty hard and he was not able to get back up.)

-Paige- Alright that's it Dib was a moron, but even he did not deserve that. No more Mrs. Nice Girl.

-Rachel- Paige please don't...

-Paige- Don't worry Rachel I'll just restrain him. (She used her plant powers to make vines grab Shadow. He began to struggle.)

-Random Music- **You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

-Will- (Shadow began to howled then the medal in Mt. Drago came out and turned into spinning razors that cut the vines and went after Paige.) Paige look out.

-Paige- (Will was going to protect his sister, but she would not let him sacrifice himself for her because the last time he did that he got the curse mark. So she pushed him aside.) No Will I won't let you do that again. AHH! (One of the razors hit her against a tree hard making her bleed a little.)

-Will- PAIGE!

-Random Music- **One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why**

-Julie- (Paige fainted from the pain and Julie had had enough of watching her team mates getting hurt so she said.) Aright that's it. (She fired a lazar gun at Shadow and he got hit hard. The wound made from the hit began to bleed a lot.)

-Rachel- (She could not stand seeing her brother bleeding like that. It was tearing her apart.) Julie please stop you promised.

-Julie- Rachel I know what we said, but we have to fight and...

-Zim- Julie look out. (But, it was too late for the warning Shadow fired a big dark ball at Julie and she went flying.)

-Julie- AHH!

-Random Music- **You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

-Zim- (Shadow was going to attack Julie, but Zim got in the way.) Keep away from her. (Shadow did not see Zim as much of a threat so he clawed at the air and a big red beam was fired at him and he was knocked against Julie and he fainted bleeding a lot from the wounds.) AHH!

-Random Music- **It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my**

-Gir- (Then he jumped on top of Shadow.) YEAH DOG PILLOW! (Shadow knocked him off of him and he went flying into Mini, Mini Moose, and Tak! DAMINOS!)

-Rachel- (Shadow was about to go after Kierra then Rachel got in his way and said.) Shadow you have to stop this please I don't want to hurt you.

-Will- (Shadow was about to fire a really big dark ball at Rachel.) RACHEL NO! (Then Will got in the way of the ball and got hit with the full blast.)

-Random Music- **What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone...  
So alone**

-Rachel- WILL! (He fainted in her arms.) O.k. that is it. (She laid Will down and Transformed. She showed her fangs at Shadow and jumped on top of him and they went tumbling all over the place.)

-Random Music- **So Alone**

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

-Rachel- (Shadow was on top of Rachel and he was about to fire at her, but then she fired a purple electric ball at him and he went flying. Shadow got up as best he could and so did Rachel. They were both covered in blood Rachel hated the idea of fighting her little brother and he looked like he would not last much longer.) Shadow please I don't want to do this. Don't you recognize me? (She said as she transformed back.) Please remember all the good times we had together you are my one and only little brother and I love you. Please. (Shadow tried to resist the collar, but then it shocked him and he blasted Rachel) AHH! (She went flying against Mt. Drago and the impacted made a lot of rocks fall and the way to the stairs was closed.)

-Random Music- **It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my**

**-**Rachel- Kierra Run (She said before she fainted from the pain.)

-Kierra- (She ran for her life, but Shadow throw the collar at Kierra and it went around her neck and shocked her.) AHH! (Shadow ran and grabbed Kierra in his mouth and teleported them back to the castle.)

-Random Music- **We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control**

-Julie- (She was trying to wake Zim up. Everybody else was already awake and it was a couple of minutes after the terrible loss.) Zim wake up. Wake up.

-Zim- What what happened.

-Julie- Shadow got Kierra.

-Zim- Oh that is just great. (He got up and walked up to Rachel.) You this is all your fault. Why didn't you fight?

-Will- (He got in between Zim and Rachel) Zim leave her alone. (He said as he shoved Zim a little.)

-Zim- Don't you push me stupid human. Thanks to her not fighting we lost Kierra to the enemy and… (He looked at the opening which was closed by now.) Oh and how did that happen?

-Rachel- Shadow pushed me into the mountain.

-Zim- See if she had fought better that would have never happened.

-Will- Shut up Zim it was not her fault. You would have done the same thing... AHH! (He said as he grabbed his stomach which was covered in blood.)

-Julie- Will are you alright?

-Will- I'm fine it's just a sprain. AHH! (He grabbed his stomach again.)

-Julie- Oh don't be so silly now give me some of those bandages you brought with you. (Will gave Julie the kit and she took off his coat and shirt. The wound was very extreme she had to hurry with the rapping before Will lost too much blood.)

-Will- (He noticed that Rachel was looking at the wound with so much worry in her eyes.) Rachel don't worry I'm fine.

-Rachel- No Will Zim's right this is all my fault. You gays should go on without me. I'm just slowing everybody down. (She ran off crying with Saphira fallowing behind her.)

-Will- Rachel wait. (He said just in time for Julie to finish raping up his wound. Then he ran after Rachel putting back on his shirt and coat as he ran.)

-Zim- (Tak hit him.) Ow hey what was that for?

-Tak- For being an idiot.

-Julie- Yah Zim even I agree with Tak. Rachel did not mean for this to happen she just did not want to hurt her little brother. If it had been Amethyst you would have done the same thing.

-Zim- Whatever I'm gonna go get something to eat. (He got up to go find something to eat.)

-Julie- Zim wait come back here. (She ran after him.)

Setting 2 Where Rachel and Will Were

-Will- Rachel where are you?

-Rachel- Go away Will I don't want to talk to you. (She said from up in another tree. Saphira was up there with her in the branch above her.)

-Random Music-**Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin  
Like I don't know now**

-Will- Oh come on Rachel you know I can't climb trees well. (He looked up at her, but she refused to come down so he said.) Alright I'm coming up. (He began to climb.)

-Random Music- **By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be**

-Will- Wow I can't believe I actually made it up here. (He said as he sat next to Rachel.) Look Rachel I'm really sorry about what Zim said to you. He's wrong you know this is not your fault at all.

-Rachel- Oh Will yes it is. (She said as she hugged him and began to cry all over him.)

-Random Music- **And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**

**-**Rachel- Right before Shadow got possessed the first time. We had a big fight and I wished I didn't have a little brother anymore. But that was not true and now I've lost him forever. (She said as she continued to cry.)

-Will- Oh Rachel you didn't know and besides if it's anybody's fault it's your stupid Uncle Doom's fault. He was the one who possessed Shadow. Also all brothers and sister fight it's in our nature.

-Radom Music- **She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right**

-Rachel- (She looked up at him and then began to get mad. She came out of the hug and shoved him a little.) What do you know you're always with your little sister? You have no idea how I feel. You don't know how hard it is to be away from your little brother for so long. Seeing him hurt everybody you love and knowing it is all your fault. (She said continuing to cry in her hands.)

-Radom Music- **By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
But don't let her see**

-Will- Well you're right. I don't know exactly how you feel but I still worry about Paige even if I am always with her. She is my little sister after all and I always feel it is my job to protect her. Also I do have another baby sister named Allee that I worry about every minute while I am here. You know before me and Paige left she said "No Brother Sissy don't go." And I often wonder what might of happened if I had not come.

-Rachel- You would not been so badly hurt. (She said looking at his stomach and blaming herself for his injuries.)

-Random Music**- And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**

-Will- (He rubbed a tear from her eye and said.) No I would have never met you. And that would have been a fait worse than death. Rachel you're the most amazing girl I have ever met and I…ah… love you.

-Rachel- What you do?

-Will- Yes and... (Just then Rachel Kissed Will on the lips for a very long time.)

-Random Music- **She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be alright  
She'll be alright  
Just not tonight**

-Rachel- (After she was done kissing him. He fainted and fell out of the tree. She had to transform quick and get to the bottom before he did. She did and she caught him just in time.)

-Will- Ah Thanks Rachel (He said as he got off of her back.)

-Rachel- No problem man we have got to get you a pair of wing. (They both started laughing at that little joke.)

-Random Music-**And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**

-Will- (Rachel transformed back and then the two of them sat down near the tree and looked up at the three moons.) So I guess tomorrow we'll be in the biggest battle ever.

-Rachel- Yah do you really think we can win?

-Will- Well I don't know not even the greatest minds in the world know the future. I guess all we can do is just hope.

-Rachel- You know that's the title of the ledges book my Mom used to read to me. Most of the ledges I understood, but the most mysterious one said...

"Come present us with Good and Evil.

Our location is not known to all.

A great power will be yours to keep.

But if Slade Blood gets in your way

You will lose and the universe will be saved.

-Will- Wow did you ever figure that legend out?

-Rachel- No not really.

-Will- Well o.k. then it is best not to worry about things like that. So come on let's get back to the others. (He said as he got up then put out his hand out for Rachel to grab it.)

-Radom Music-** And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down**

**Cuz I can't help her now**

-Rachel- But Will I...

-Will- Don't worry it will all work out I promise. (She grabbed his hand and they went back to the others with Saphira following behind them.)

-Radom Music-** She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**

Setting 3 Back with the others

-Gretchen- (She saw Rachel, Will, and Saphira returning. At this point Zim and Julie were already back and they were all cooking food on the fire.) Hey you guys are you two O.k.

-Will- Yah Rachel is O.k. (They said as they sat down with the others.)

-Julie- Good Zim has something to say.

-Zim- What? (Julie elbowed him.) Ow o.k. o.k. don't rush me… Look Rachel I'm sorry about what I said. If it had been Amethyst I would have done the same thing.

-Rachel- It's o.k. and thanks Zim.

-Zim- Yes yes so how are we going to get up to the top of the mountain now?

-Rachel- Well the climb on the other side is easier. So tomorrow we will climb it and those that can fly will help those that can't if they need it. But, when we get up there we may face a fait worse than climbing up the mountain.

-Zim- Oh great.

-Julie- Calm down Zim. Let's just eat and get some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow. We'll worry about that problem when we come to it.

-Zim- Whatever. (He said as they all began to eat.)

-Me- Man I never give my characters a break do I. Anyway will our heroes win this fight? Will they ever get their friends and family back to normal? You'll have to wait to find out. In the mean time my newest drawings are up and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	17. WHY! SHADOW!

-Me- Yeah another new chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. I do own all of my OC and proud of it. Also I hate work. I had this typed before I left, but I had to wait till I got back to post it, And what happens? I decide to change the song in here, because the first one was not dramatic or cool enough. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and the changes.

Setting 1 Amethyst's Cell

Amethyst was in her cell still chained to the wall. She was sleeping even though she did not want to sleep, but she was just so weak from her previous experiences that she could not help but drift off into sleep.

-Random Music- **Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)**

-Silvia- Amethyst wake up (Amethyst woke up to the sound of Silvia's stupid voice.) we've brought you some company. (She said as she through Kierra to the ground.)

-Amethyst- Huh Kierra.

-Kierra- (She hugged her master.) Oh Master thank goodness you're alright.

-Amethyst- (The two of them were so happy to see each other that for a moment they forgot that they were both prisoners. Then they both realized the sad truth and Amethyst said…) Wait Kierra what are you doing here? (Kierra stopped hugging her master and she was about to say something then Silvia interrupted.)

-Silvia- I had Shadow bring her.

-Amethyst- Shadow? (Silvia and the other villains stood assigned and Shadow walked up to Amethyst's view. He was still transformed his eyes glowed red.)

-Random Music- **Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

-Amethyst- Huh Silvia you monster what have you done to Shadow?

-Silvia- Nothing, but returned him to the way he used to be completely obedient to Doom and now me. Actually I have you to thank Amethyst. If you hadn't shown me that he was a traitor then I would have never thought of using the possession collar. Some friend you are. HAHAHAHA!

-Random Music- **Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

-Amethyst- Laugh all you want Silvia, but soon I'll be free and get Shadow back, you just watch…

-Silvia- (Just then Silvia smacked Amethyst on the face. Kierra wanted to get back at Silvia for doing that to her master, but before she could do anything Zack grabbed her by the arms. So now she was nothing but a helpless spectator once again.) You fool there's no way you're ever going to get free and as for getting Shadow back allow me to demonstrate how impossible that is. Shadow bite Amethyst on the arm really hard. (She said snapping her figures.)

-Amethyst- (Without a signal bit of hesitation Shadow dug his teeth into her arm.) AHH!

-Random Music- **Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black**

-Silvia- That's enough Shadow. (Shadow let go of Amethyst's arm and transformed back to normal and walked over to where Silvia was standing. Amethyst's arm began to bleed. Normally here wound would heal right away, but since her powers where still too weak to work right the bleeding would not stop. The blood dripped to the ground. You could still see some of Amethyst's blood on Shadows teeth. It was a terrible situation and the villains loved every minute of it.) You see Amethyst I told. He's completely under my control and to think if he hadn't wasted his time protecting someone as pathetic as you none of this would have happened. Hahaha!

-Amethyst- You're the pathetic one Silvia.

-Silvia- (She stopped laughing.) Oh and why do you say that?

-Amethyst- I know all about your stupid plan. Shadow told me everything. Do you actually think that once you bring Doom back he'll share the universe with you and those idiots? Ha! You're even dumber than I thought. No wonder my dad never loved you...

-Silvia- (That was it she could not take Amethyst's mouth anymore. So she grabbed her by the neck and began to start chocking her.) I could do it you know.

-Random Music- **You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing**  
**(Stranded in the offering)**

-Amethyst- Go ahead. (She said as best she could.)

-Silvia- (She started to chock Amethyst even harder to the point of killing her. Then she stopped in mid-chock, because the very arm that she was chocking Amethyst with was starting to hurt like crazy.) Ahh... (She said in a kind of hiss like way from the pain. Then she heard a voice in her head that said "Silvia let her go..." Silvia knew exactly who it was so she stopped. As she did that Amethyst let out a breath.)

-Silvia- (She looked at her with anger. She wanted to finish the job, but she knew she couldn't. So she said.) You're not worth my time. Come on guys let's leave Amethyst and her stupid friend alone in their misery. (Zack shoved Kierra to the ground and left with the rest of the villains. Shadow began to leave with the villains too still nothing but an obedient puppet.)

-Amethyst- Shadow please don't go. (She said with tears in her eyes.)

-Random Music- **Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now i wish for you my desire**

-Shadow- (He stopped in his tracks as if he had heard what she just said.)

-Silvia- SHADOW COME ON! (Shadow obeyed and left.)

**-**Amethyst- No Shadow. (She continued to cry.)

-Random Music- **Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

-Kierra- Oh Master please stop crying.

-Amethyst- I can't help it Kierra everything's falling apart.

-Kierra- But, Master you were so confident before...

-Amethyst- I was bluffing the entire time.

-Kierra- You were?

-Random Music- **Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me**

-Amethyst- Of course I mean just look at me Kierra. I'm all chained up, Silvia almost killed me, you're stuck in here with me, my arm is covered in blood, and worst of all I've lost Shadow. Oh Kierra I don't know how it happened but, I really fell in love with him. At first when I found out that he was Doom's nephew I felt like I could not trust him, but then no matter what I said he tried so hard to protect me.

-Random Music- **Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

-Amethyst- And I couldn't do a thing to save him, because I'm just so pathetic. Don't you understand Kierra no one is going to come and rescue us. My dad is dead. And even if the others mange to get here they'll only die in the process. Everything is hopeless we should just give up right now.

-Victoria- Glad to hear it. (She said coming into the cell with a tray that had some food and a drink on it.)

-Amethyst- Victoria how much of that did you hear?

-Victoria- Oh just where you started talking about the fact that you've completely given up hope.

-Amethyst- Good…so what do you want?

-Victoria- Dah Silvia made me bring you your food... and I wanted to thank you.

-Amethyst- For what?

-Victoria- Why for provoking Silvia into almost killing you, because that made Doom hurt her the same way she has been hurting me ever since I first met her.

-Random Music- **Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black**

-Amethyst- Well I don't except your stupid thanks.

-Victoria- Whatever (She said putting the food tray down on the ground and turning to leave then she stopped and said.) You know it's good to know that you're giving up Amethyst, because your situation is only going to get worse.

-Amethyst- How?

-Random Music-** Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...**

-Victoria- (She turned back and said.) Well I guess there's no harm in telling you since you've given up already. Once we bring Doom back he's gonna use a dark crystal that Silvia found to suck the virus out of you, Kierra, and Shadow and then put it all in you. So your evil side can take over and you will disappear forever. Hahaha!

-Amethyst- No that can't be true. (The scratches on her face began to glow red. Some of the other marks that had disappeared were starting to come back, her eyes where changing from blue to red again and again as she tried to fight her evil self.)

-Random Music- **Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me**

-Amethyst evil side- Oh but it is. (She said as the voice began to come out of Amethyst body.)

-Random Music- **Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

-Amethyst- No stop it.

-Victoria- Hahaha! So think about that and I'll see you tomorrow. (She said then she slammed the door behind her and left.)

-Radom Music- **Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?  
**-Kierra- (Amethyst was still trying to fight her evil self.) Master please calm down. (But Amethyst would not. Kierra did not know what to do.)

-Random Music- **Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside**

**Falling inside, falling inside the black**

-Kierra- MASTER LISTEN TO ME YOUR FATHER'S NOT DEAD!

-Amethyst- He's not, (She said turning back to normal releasing that her father was still alive and things were not as bad as she thought.) but the crystal ball showed me that he was close to death.

-Kierra- No we cured him.

-Amethyst- You guys did?

-Kierra- Yes Master they're all out there doing everything they can to try and save us. They won't abandon us so don't you give up hope. I promise you we'll get out of here.

-Amethyst- How?

-Kierra- With this. (She said taking out a book.)

-Amethyst- What is it?

-Kierra- It's a possessing collar manual. I swiped it from Zack when he was not looking. There has to be a way in here to get that stupid collar off of Shadow and when we do we can escape with his help.

-Amethyst- Kierra you're a genius.

-Kierra- You're just now realizing that? Come on let's look. (The two of them began to read, hoping that maybe just maybe they would find something.)

Setting 2 A Room in the Castle.

The villains were in the room that Shadow and Amethyst found the crystal ball in. They were all trying to set it up for tomorrow night when Victoria walked in.

-Silvia- Victoria what took you so long? (Victoria was about to say something, but then she said.) Oh never mind just help us get this room strait.

-Victoria- Fine. (She said as she went to work cleaning.)

-Silvia- (She went back to work herself.) The preparations are almost complete. (She said having a little bit of difficulty picking up one of the boxes.)

-Zack- Silvia does your arm still hurt?

-Silvia- Yah (She said still working not wanting anything to happen to provoke her doom.) Stupid Amethyst this is all her fault. I can't wait to have her back under Doom's control. (She said putting the box she was carrying back on its self.)

-Victoria- What if your dumb plan doesn't work again?

-Silvia- What do you mean by that? (She said as she touched the button on her watch making Victoria mark hurt her arm.)

-Victoria- (Though she was still in pain she would not stop trying to show up Silvia.) You can hurt me all you want Silvia, but just remember that Amethyst's stupid friends are still determined to get here and there are more of them then us.

-Jess- Victoria does have a point. We don't have an army of spiders like last time.

-Silvia- (She stopped) Oh you big babies want an army do you. Fine (She grabbed a black ball from inside the box that she had just put up. Then she threw it to Jess.)

-Jess- What is it?

-Silvia- It's a summoning ball. Smash it on the ground and it will summon an army of dark minions for you and your stupid sister. They are very obedient soldier, but they will only attack those idiots so don't even try to turn them on me Victoria. (She said noticing the look in Victoria's eyes.)

-Victoria- Fine I won't.

-Silvia- Good and remember don't kill the ones we need or Zim. I want to see the look on his face when he sees his precious daughter once again under Doom's control. Trust me you guys by this time tomorrow Amethyst will be Doom's forever. Hahaha!

-Me- Finally this has got to be the most annoying chapter update I have ever had to endure. I kept rewriting so many of the actions and lines while I was typing. AHH! IT DROVE ME NUTTS! Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. Check out my new drawing and journal and two newest journals. They'll explain to you what kind of a week I have had, and why writing this was even harder than usual. Man I am never going to leave a chapter written on my notebook at home for a week and then come back and write it. Also the next chapter is giving me troubles too. So don't expect it soon. Even though I am out of school things are still ruff over here. Finally I will not be posting my new tdi drawings until tomorrow because my stupid work is evil and I am tired. Anyway until we meant again I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	18. Reveres Psychology

-Me- YEAH! I am finally updating I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Climbing the Mountain.

Our heroes were half way done climbing the mountain. Rachel was ahead of everybody and Saphira was holding on to her back. None of them were allowed to fly it was against the rules, but riding on someone's back was fine.

-Rachel- Don't worry you guys were almost there.

-Paige- (She was climbing a couple feet below Rachel, and man was she scared.) I hope you're right Rachel, because I can't take much more of this.

-Will- (He was climbing right below Paige so if she stumbled he could help her.) Don't worry sis you're doing great. Just remember that statistics show that the key to climbing anything is...

-Paige- Don't you dare say it Will.

-Will- Why?

-Paige- Because, if you do I know I'm gonna do it. So just drop it.

-Will- Fine I won't talk to you. Hey how are you guys doing down there. (He said to Gretchen and the others who were about ten feet below them, because Dib kept stumbling ever so often. Gretchen was right above Dib Thistle was riding on Gretchen's back and then everybody else was below Dib. Of course Zim and the others weren't at all happy about that.)

-Zim- Don't even ask Will human. Dib stink could you possibly go any slower? I mean at this rate it will be day break by the time we reach the top.

-Dib- Well excuse me. You try climbing this stupid mountain with six legs it's very difficult for me meaning it would be even harder for someone with as small a brain as yours.

-Zim- What did you just say? (The two of them glared at each other.)

-Julie- Oh please this is no time for one of your senseless squabbles. Just keep climbing or do you want to die?

-Zim and Dib- (They both thought about the fact that Julie was right plus if they really wanted to fight they could always do it later.) Fine. (They said as they continued to climb.)

-Mini- (She and Tak were climbing right beside each other right below Dib and the others. They were there to make sure nobody fell.) Man could this be any more annoying Master?

-Tak- Yah just imagine if you were riding with Mini Moose on Gir.

-Mini- (She looked over to where Gir was climbing like an insane goat jumping from rock to rock and poor Mini Moose holding on for dear life.)

-Gir- Moosey Ride Moosey Ride Moosey Ride! (He continued to say as he climbed. Then Mini imagined herself in Mini Moose's shoes and she did not like what she saw at all.)

-Mini- Uw no way Master I don't wanna think about that.

-Tak- Good now shut up and climb.

-Paige- (Back up with Paige and Will who were doing well until Paige stopped right in her tracks.)

-Will- What is it now?

-Paige- I looked down.

-Will- (Will wanted to hit his head as a sign of his frustration with his sister's stupidity, but couldn't.)

-Paige- Ahh! I don't wanna do this anymore Will.

-Will- But, come on Paige you're already almost there.

-Paige- I don't care.

-Will- Alright fine (He said as he moved to the side and started climbing up beside Paige.) you stay right there, but just remember sis, because you stayed there like a coward I beat you to the top.

-Paige- WHAT! Oh no way are you ever going to beat me at anything. (She said as she started to climb like a rocket. Soon she even passed Rachel and got up to the top first.)

-Will- Gotta love reverse psychology. (He looked back down at the others whose mouths were open wide.) What?

-Dib- How did she do that?

-Will- Easy (He said as he went back to climbing.) my sister used to love rock climbing. Then one day she lost her grip and fell. She would have broken every bone in her body if it hadn't been for the owner of the wreck center. And ever since then she has hated heights, but I knew she would be willing to face her fears if it meant beating me at something.

-Dib- O.k.

-Zim- She did better then you Dib stink. Hahaha!

-Dib- We'll see about that. (Dib started climbing, but he was going too fast and soon he began to stumble.) Wow. (Soon his hands were the only things that were holding him up.)

-Gretchen- Dib I can't reach.

-Zim- Dib stink if you fall on us...

-Dib- I can't get my grip back. Wow AHH! (He said as he fell, but then Thistle flew off of Gretchen and grabbed Dib by the sleeve of his coat and pulled his hand back to another spot to grab. Dib was able to get his baring back thanks to Thistle.) Thanks Thistle.

-Rachel- Are you guys o.k. down there? (She asked from the top after helping Will get up.)

-Dib- Yah we're fine. (They continued to climb and soon they all reached the top.)

Setting 2 in the Dragon's Cave

Everybody was catching their breath after finally reaching the top. They were all worn out, but they were glad that they finally made it.

-Rachel- Well here we are.

-Zim- Finally.

-Gir- (He and Mini Moose just got up and then Mini Moose jumped off of Gir and started kissing the floor.) What Moosey ride is over, but I don't want Moosey ride to be over. WAHH! Oh Master can I do it again.

-Zim- No Gir you cannot do it again.

-Gir- WAHH! I want to do it again. WAHH! (Gir continued to cry and it seemed like he would never stop. Then Zim got a brilliant idea.)

-Zim- Ah Gir look at this shiny thing. (He said picking up a shiny piece of metal.)

-Gir- Shiny I want the shiny give me that shiny. (He said jumping up and down to get at the shiny.)

-Zim- Fine go get it. (He said as he through it.)

-Gir- Yeah! SHINY! WEE! (He said as he chased the shiny metal right outside of the cave and fell back down the mountain.)

-Zim- (Everybody was staring at Zim.) What he'll be fine.

-Gir- (He was using his jets to play with the shiny by throwing it at the mountain and then catching it again and again.) Yeah me and shiny together singing a song. WEE! Do Di Do!

-Zim- See.

-Gir- WOO!

-Rachel- O.k. thanks to Zim one of our problems is solved but we're not out of danger yet.

-Zim- Why we already climbed their stupid mountain...

-Rachel- Shh... (She covered Zim's mouth.) Zim don't say that. Now listen dragons are a very proud race, and if you say anything to insult them we're dead. (She said letting go of his mouth. It looked like Zim was going to say something else and Rachel had a pretty good idea what it was so she said.) Yes normally that would have worked, but ever since the Universal Wars they don't trust anybody.

-Julie- Then how are we supposed to convince them to take us to the castle?

-Rachel- I'll ask them formally. Once they promise us they will be bond to it. They may get mad very easily, but they will never go back on a promise.

-Zim- Alright alright let's just get this stupid thing over with. (He said as he was about to leave then Rachel grabbed his arm.)

-Rachel- Wait Zim whatever you do don't insult them while we're in there please or we're dead.

-Zim-(He yanked his hand out of her grip.) Of course I got it. I am Zim and Zim always get's it. Now come on. (He said as they all headed for the main chamber of the cave and the Dragons.)

-Gir- SHINY!

Setting 3 Inside the Cave Chamber

Our heroes were walking with Rachel in the front when all of a sudden a deep and scary voice said "Who goes there?" Just then just about the biggest dragon you have ever seen flew down before them. Then almost in an instant candles that were all over the cave light up to reveal nearly a hundred dragons or more. Our heroes certainly had their work cut out for them.

-Rachel- (She whispered to the others telling them to bow and they did.) Oh mighty Drago it is I Princess Rachel of the Deamanatas my friends and I need your race to fly us...

-Drago- That's enough Rachel. I understand that you have your problems, but at the moment we have our own situation to deal with. My son Thistle has been missing for a week and...

-Rachel- Actually with all due respect Drago your son is with us. (She said as Thistle flew up to his father.)

-Drago- Huh Thistle you bad boy where have you been? (Thistle started to growl in a talking way that only Drago could understand. You see he was still too young to talk normal.) What no excuses son your mother and I have been worried sick. Now listen you are the youngest of six brothers that means you stay near the nest. (Thistle said something else.) Oh you think these people are trust worthier. Well I'll be the judge of that. Now go. (Thistle flew back to another part of the cave.) Thank you Rachel for returning my son to me and he seems to really like you and your friends, however I don't trust them.

-Rachel- I know I felt the same way when I first met them, but they are really good and trust worthy. Plus they climbed the mountain.

-Dargo- So did your traitorous uncle and look what happened to him.

-Rachel- But...

-Drago- No that's enough Rachel there's no doubt in my mind that these degusting creatures are no different than your stupid uncle and...

-Zim- O.k. that is it you stupid dragon.

-Drago- How dare you Irken Scum.

-Zim- No how dare you refuse us...

-Rachel- Zim please don't do this.

-Zim- Your stupid plan is failing so I'll take over with my amazing Zimness. (He said getting in front of Rachel.)

-Rachel- Oh no. (She said shaking her head in disbelief. They were in big trouble now.)

-Will- Oh don't worry Rachel maybe it will work.

-Tak- Yah and maybe a metal pig will hit me on the head and... (Just then a metal pig thing hit Tak in the head.) What the? (She grabbed the metal thing and then threw it back where it came from.)

-Gir- Yeah shiny you is back. WOO!

-Zim- Now listen you stupid dragon we have been through a lot to get here. Our ship crashed. We were attacked twice. We went over a waterfall. I got bit in the leg by that stupid fish. Oh and it will pay how it will pay.

-Drago- Get to the point Irken.

-Zim- Hey don't rush my amazing Zimness.

-Tak- That's one way of describing it. (She said as the shiny thing hit her again.) Ow! (She threw it back.)

-Gir- Yeah Shiny you came back AGAIN!

-Tak- (Gir threw the shiny thing again and this time when it hit Tak it knocked her out, and then bounced back to Gir.)

-Gir- YEAH!

-Zim- Finally anyway. After that the Dib stink got possessed and attacked us like an idiot. (You could tell that Dib did not like Zim's little comment.) Our comrade was taken from us. Then we had to climb your stupid mountain and almost fell off, because someone doesn't know how to climb. (Dib wanted to hit Zim, but he stayed put.) But, you know what I would do all those horrible things again and again, because it's my daughter we're trying to save, and it's all my fault she's in this mess in the first place. How would you feel if one of your kids was taken away from you? Obviously you would feel nothing, because you're refusing to help us you useless disgusting dragons and... (Rachel covered his mouth.)

-Rachel- Zim quit it you're only making things worse.

-Zim- (He hit her hand away from his mouth.) Hey don't touch Zim. Zim does not like to be touched by the likes of you.

-Rachel- And what is that supposed to mean... (The two of them glared at each other and you could tell that they were about to fight when Drago said.)

-Drago- SILENCE! The Irken's words are annoying but right. So I'll make you a deal. We promise to take you guys wherever it is you need to go if the Irken can survive the Cave of Six Pearls if not well my friends and I always love trying new things. (He said as the rest of the dragons began to lick their lips.)

-Zim- Deal.

-Rachel- Wait no Zim. (She grabbed his hand.) Would you please excuse us for a minute Drago? (She pulled Zim to the others and they all got into a huddle.) Zim you idiot I told you not to say anything...

-Zim- Hey your stupid plan was not working and I told you not to touch me... (He said as the two of them came close to another argument.)

-Julie- O.k. you guys that's enough what's done is done. Now Rachel what does this cave do?

-Rachel- It takes a person back to six points in their past and makes them experience the pain that they have caused there race on those days. If the person stays focused on their goal and does not look back even once then their wounds will go away and they will survive. If not then they will die, and out of all the creatures that have entered that cave none have survived.

-Zim- Ha is that all? This will be no problem for Zim everybody in my race loves me.

-Tak- What are you talking about Zim you're a defective. What do you think that trail was for?

-Zim- What that was a party to celebrate my wonderful Zimness.

-Tak- No it was an Existence Evaluation...

-Zim- I liked you better when you were knocked out you filthy LIER!

-Tak- No I'm not you...

-Zim- (He grabbed his antennas so he could not hear Tak.) Yak Yak I'm not listen Yak Yak I can't hear you Yak Yak...

-Drago- That's enough Irken are you ready?

-Zim- Yah I'm coming. (He said as he began to walk to the cave.)

-Julie- (She grabbed Zim's arm.) Wait Zim are you sure you can handle this?

-Zim- Quit worrying Julie. I am Zim after all this will be a piece of Irken cake.

-Julie- O.k. but just in case it isn't. (She put her hands on his face and forced him into a kiss on the lips. She stopped and Zim could not believe what just happened.) That was for good luck and this... (She said as she slapped him.) Is if you cost us our lives.

-Zim- Ow. (He said rubbing his cheek. He looked at Julie in disbelief and said.) Girls. (Then he went into the cave.)

-Tak- We're doomed.

Setting 4 Inside the Cave

Zim entered the cave it was very dark and it seemed longer then it looked.

-Zim- Stupid Julie why did she have to hit me and kiss me... No I can't think about that right now. I have to stay focused. Because I am Zim and Zim is always focused. O.k. you stupid cave you are the only thing that is standing between me and my daughter. So bring it on.

-Cave- State your name.

-Zim- What I just told you my name stupid cave.

-Cave- State your name.

-Zim- Fine have it your way. I am Irken Invader Zim.

-Cave- Trial one begins. (The cave said and all of a sudden a door came up out of the floor.)

-Zim- Oh great please don't tell me that this dumb cave is going to say that every time I begin. (He said as he went through the door. Instantly Zim saw himself as a young smeet.)

-Young Zim- I wasn't done yet! HEY WHO ARE YOU?

-Smeet- (CONFUSED) Ummm...

-Young Zim- This is MY room. Get your own place! (Zim shoves the little Irken back into the delivery chute. The chute clogs with more smeets until the entire activation chamber malfunctions, sparking and smoking. We pull up through many layers of cybernetic earth, to the city, mighty and lit up, is enveloped in monstrous ARCS OF ENERGY...)

-Random Irken 1- (He was watching TV when his power went out.) No my show WHY!

-Random Irken 2- Don't worry my love you'll survive this I promise. (Then the power went out and with it the life support machine and his lover died.) NO!

-Irken- (Elsewhere thousands of Irkens were screaming at the loss of their power.) AHH! (All while this was going on Zim was shocked with electricity and scratched by invisible claws.)

-Zim- OW! (The pain made it difficult to continue walking but Zim kept on.)

-Random Music- **Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more**

-Zim- Stupid Cave that was not my fault that idiot should not of been in my room.

-Cave- Trail one complete trail two begins. (As the cave said that Zim began to mock it.) And don't mock me.

-Zim- Whatever. (He said as he entered another door. This time Zim got to see Skoodge being hurled at his younger self.)

-Young Skoodge- CATCH ME! IT WANTS MY BRAIN! (Skoodge drops back off screen as Zim gives Skoodge the thumbs up, not really even looking down at him. The explosive damage resumes below Zim as the robot pursues Skoodge.)

-Young Zim- EXCELLENT WORK, SKOODGE! (Zim pokes his head out of the surface side of the porthole.) FREEDOM! Hmm... A PITIFUL WORLD, WAITING FOR ME TO MAKE IT GREAT! (Zim smiles up at the light until a loud BOOM from below distracts him. Skoodge blasts screaming out of the hole, chased by the robot. Zim shakes his head, smiling at Skoodge. There is another series of BOOMS,. This time even more Irkens scream out in pain from the loss of their power.)

-Random Irken 3- AHH! I CAN'T SEE! (He says as his car smashes into other cars and this happens again and again.)

-Zim- (Each time Zim experience more and more pain, but he keeps on going.)

-Random Music- **Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you**

-Zim- Hey you can't use two black out flashbacks that's cheating and I can't help it if Skoodge is an idiot. This cave is really unfair and stupid. (Just then he got shocked again.) Ow! (He continued to move.)

-Dib- (Outside everybody could see what Zim was going through like a movie on the side of the cave which meant that they could also see his past.) I can't believe Zim did all that.

-Tak- That's nothing he's done a lot worse. Julie I can't believe you actually kissed that idiot...

-Gretchen- And then slapped him.

-Julie- What I have a hard time expressing my feelings and I don't want to get eaten by dragons.

-Tak- Me Either. (Just then she got hit with the Shiny thing again.) Ow (She picked it up.) O.k. who keeps... (Just then Gir jumped on top of her.)

-Gir- SHINY!

-Tak- AHH! (She said as she ran around the room with Gir on her head.)

-Zim- (Soon Zim entered another room. This time when he entered the room right away a hologram of his Absorbing thingy ate him just like it ate Tallest Miyuki. And even though it was just a hologram Zim could feel the disgustingness of the things belly. It was so gross.) Uw this is so gross. (He said as he continued to walk once or twice getting his feet stuck in the filth.)

-Random Music-** Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice**

-Zim- (He walked through another door then his Absorbing thingy ate him again just like it ate Tallest Spork and of course everybody got to see how it was Zim's fault that two tallest were killed.) Hey I said no repeat flash backs and you didn't even say trail...

-Cave- Trail three and four complete. (Zim growled at the cave and continued to walk through even more filth.)

-Random Music- **Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you**

**-**Gir- (He got his shiny away from Tak and then flew back to the outside of the cave to go play with it some more.)

-Tak- Ow. (She said as she rubbed her head. She had gotten a lot of broses thanks to the fight with Gir.)

-Julie- I told you to let go of it.

-Tak- Oh shut up. So how far is he?

-Julie- Just two more.

-Drago- Yah but the last two are always the hardest.

-Zim- (He entered another door and this time he saw himself piloting Frontline Battle Mech #4) Hey wait a minute this is my greatest achievement ever in Operation Impending Doom 1. Yeah finally I get a break. (Or so he thinks, but then the robot began to step on Zim over and over again.) Ow ow ow! (He said as he got pummeled. Eventually to a point were all he could do was just crawl forward.) You're not going to make me quit.

-Random Music- **There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way **

-Julie- Come on Zim you can do it just one more.

-Zim- (He crawled into the next room then slowly got to his feet.) Victory is almost mine. (He said as he stud up. Then he saw something he wished he hadn't.)

-Amethyst- But, Dad it was an accident.

-Zim- No Amethyst you're the accident. In fact my whole life has been nothing but one big stupid accident after another thanks to you.

-Zim- Oh no not this memory. I never wanted to see this memory again.

-Amethyst- But Dad... Do you hear yourself I mean come on you know I hate the Dib stink just as much as you do.

-Zim- Then why did you heal him?

-Amethyst- Well I... It was a mistake.

-Zim- AH MISTAKE! THAT'S YOUR EXSCUSE FOR RUINING MY INGENIOUS NEW PLAN! Well you wanna know what I think Amethyst. I think YOU'RE THE MISTAKE! Either that or you did it ON PURPOSE!

-Zim- No don't say that you idiot.

-Amethyst-No Dad please just listen...

-Zim-No, no more Amethyst I don't wanna talk to you anymore. JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!

-Amethyst- FINE YOU BIG JERK! I HATE YOU!

-Zim- No Amethyst come back. (He said as Amethyst ran right throw him.) No please I can't take this anymore. (He said falling to his knees this was the one memory that he did not have any excuse for, because he knew it was all his fault and he could not take it.)

-Drago- That's it he's going to give up.

-Julie- No Zim we know you've done some bad things in your past, but you can do this. I believe in you and so does Amethyst. She's counting on you so don't let her down.

-Random Music-**Look into your heart babe Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you **

**-**Zim- Julie's right I'm not a quitter. (He said as he got up and started to running for the exit door.) I AM ZIM!

-Random Music- **Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

**-**Zim- (He ran through the door and the cave disappeared)

-Julie- (She and the others ran to his side. She caught him as he fell into her arms.) You did it Zim.

-Zim- See I told you it would be a piece of Irken cake. (He said and then he fainted in her arms.)

-Julie- Zim, oh no. That does not count against us does it?

-Drago- No the Irken passed the test. If he hadn't he would be dead right now, but since he is alive we shall honor our vow. Once his wounds vanish we will take you all where ever it is you need to go.

-Dib- Yes did you guys hear that they're gonna take us too Doom's Castle.

-Drago- What that's where you're going?

-Dib- Yah Doom's Minions are the ones who took his daughter. Why is there a problem with that?

-Drago- Yes the last time my race fought against that monster half of us got wiped out. I refuse to put my people in that kind of danger again.

-Dib- But, you promised.

-Drago- We'd take you to the castle that does not mean that we're going to get involved. Now go and wait till your friend wakes up.

-Dib- Wait a minute...

-Will- Dib come on we got what we wanted.

-Dib- So I have something to say. Look Drago back on earth I always thought that dragons were one of the coolest paranormal creatures in the world. I mean you guys are really strong you can fly and breathe fire and all the books said that you were the bravest creatures in the world. That is why when I met your son I was a little disappointed that he was so little and not at all what I expected. But, he saved my life earlier and I was really excited to meet you guys because I thought you were brave and honorable, but now I think you're nothing but a bunch of pathetic weaklings.

-Drago- How dare you. You're just a kid you have no idea what you're up against. You should just give up right now it's pointless to even try.

-Dib- You know that is what people used to tell me whenever I tried to protect the earth. But, I still did it because I believed I could, and because it was the right thing to do.

-Drago- So is saving his daughter that important to you?

-Dib- Well no actually I'm usually fighting against them to save my planet. But I know if I don't fight then the universe will be doomed. I'm fighting to save my humanity and my best friend and girlfriend's lives. Don't you see this battle involves all of us? Sure the odds are against us but we still have to try. I mean just look at Zim. His entire race hates him, because he's an idiot who has apparently caused them nothing but pain and misery. But at least he's still brave enough to try. You dragons on the other hand our pathetic chickens. You're a disgrace to your ancestors. Dragons are supposed to be brave and powerful. They are always supposed to never back down from a fight. Sure if you stay here you will survive, but if you ask me it is better to die a hero then live a life as a big stupid looser.

-Drago- SILENCE! I have heard enough of your stupid speech my decision is final now go before I eat you alive.

-Dib- Fine you big coward. I expected better from you, but I guess I was wrong. You're no better than the people you fear. (He said as he walked back to the others. They all began to walk back to the exit of the cave to await the time to go to the castle. Julie had Zim on her back.)

-Tak- Dib that was the stupidest thing you have ever done. What was the point of that stupid little speech?

-Will- I thought it was interesting.

-Dib- Yah too bad it didn't work.

-Gretchen- Oh don't worry Dib I'm sure we'll win without their help.

-Dib- I hope you're right Gretchen.

-Me- Is Gretchen right can our heroes win? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Until then check out my new drawings and I leave you all with these very true word ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	19. Brave Heart

-Me- Yeah I am almost done just two more chapters. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy and review PLEASE!

Setting 1 Heading for The Castle

Our heroes where flying on the dragons to the castle. There were two people per dragon. And Rachel was flying on her own, she was transformed and ready to fight. Everybody else was too.

-Will- Woo oh man this is so cool. Paige you gotta see this. (Paige was holding on to her brother and hiding her face in his back.)

-Paige- Will when we land then I'll look.

-Will- But, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?

-Paige- I don't care I'm not looking.

-Will- Whatever. Woo oh Rachel you are so lucky that you can always fly.

-Dib- Whatever.

-Will- (He looked over at Dib on another dragon and he did not seem at all happy.) Oh come on Dib you could at least act like you're enjoying yourself.

-Dib- Sorry Will but I'm still a little disappointed and...

-Zim- Worried that at this rate we'll never get there in time. Come on you Stupid Dragons.

-Julie- Zim I really don't think you should be provoking them.

-Zim- I don't care I already passed their stupid test. Now go faster Zim commands it. (Right then and there the dragons flew like lightening.)

-Julie- AHH! (She screamed holding on tight to Zim.)

-Zim- Now that's more like it.

-Gir- (He was holding his shiny and making it fly. He looked like he was a little kid playing with a toy airplane.) Shiny is flying flying through the air. WEE!

-Mimi- Oh why did I get stuck on the same dragon as you?

-Gir- Because, you love a me. (He said and then he gave her a big bear hug.)

-Mimi- Ahh no I don't now let go of me!

-Gir- Okie-dokie! (He said as he let go.) Hey Mimi I got something to tell you it's very important.

-Mimi- What now?

-Gir- Are we there yet?

-Mimi- How should I know?

-Gir- Oh are we there yet?

-Mimi- That's it. (She attacked him.)

-Tak- Gir Mimi quit it.

-Mimi- (She stopped attacking Gir.) Well he started it.

-Tak- I don't care who started it I'll finish it.

-Gir- (He started flying his shiny again.) Shiny Shiny!

-Mimi- Why me are we there yet?

-Rachel- Yes. (They all landed there dragons at the castle entrance to the castle court yard.)

-Zim- (He got off of his Dragon in a hurry.) Finally… (He ran into the court yard which was about the size off three or four foot ball fields with a lot of cliffs and rocks in it.)

-Julie- (She ran after Zim.) Zim wait up you might. (She grabbed Zim just in time, because Victoria had just thrown a fireball at Zim and thanks to Julie it missed.)

-Jess- (He, Victoria, and their Sir units were sitting on a balcony looking at our heroes.) You missed.

-Victoria- It's not my fault Julie just had to grab Zim.

-Dib- (He and the others just caught up with Zim and Julie and when he saw Victoria he was so mad.) Victoria, Jess

-Zim- Where's Amethyst and Kierra?

-Victoria- Why should we tell you that? When you'll be dead soon? Hahaha!

-Will- We'll see about that come down here and face us you idiots.

-Jess- Oh I think you're the idiots, because we're not your opponents these are. (He said as he through the dark ball to the groaned.)

-Julie- Oh no SCATER! (Everybody ran and then when the ball hit the ground over a thousand or more dark soldiers with electrocuting tridents surrounded our heroes.)

-Dib- See I told you they would have an army. What do we do now?

-Will- Scream.

-Dib- Not funny.

-Zim- Julie how many times can you multiply?

-Julie- 50, but that's not even half. (She said as the army was closing in.)

-Tak- We're doomed. (The army was about to attack when a dragon blew fire on them.)

-Dib- The dragons. (Yes the dragons had come to help!)

-Rachel- Drago what are you doing here?

-Drago- (He landed and said.) The big headed Arachnid is right. We would rather die heroes then live a life as big stupid losers in other words it's time to show these bird brains what we dragons are really made of. (He said as he went back to fighting.)

-Dib- Yes... Hey wait a minute my head's not big and I'm not an arachnid.

-Drago- Whatever.

-Victoria- Don't think that just, because your numbers have increased that you're gonna win. Attack!

-Dib- Charge! (The fighting began.)

-Zim- Julie look out. (He said as he was fighting a dark soldier.)

-Julie- (She was cornered.) Oh no you don't (She said as she multiplied.) UNGUARD! (She and her multiplied selves went fighting like crazy.)

-Dib- (He was fighting a dark soldier and he had just defeated it then a fire ball was thrown at him. He dodged it and saw that Victoria had thrown it.)

-Victoria- Hope you enjoyed the present. (She said as she stuck her tong out at him from the cliff that she was on. She had flow there on one of the dark soldiers to get a good shot at Dib.)

-Dib- Grr... Can you get me up there? (He said to a dragon that flew him up to where Victoria was.) Victoria come out and face me.

-Victoria- Oh Dib you seem madder at me than usual.

-Dib- Dah you made me attack Gretchen and Will.

-Victoria- Oh who cares about those two idiots.

-Dib- I do and now you're gonna pay. (He said as he formed an ice sword in his hand and ran at her.)

-Victoria- (But she met his sword with a fire sword of her own.) We'll see about that. (She said as they began to fight.)

-Random Music-**Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it**

-Victoria- (She shoved Dib across the ground and was coming after him, but then he fired some ice shared at her.)

-Random Music- **I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone**

-Victoria- (It seemed that Dib was doing better than her, but then she said.) Look Gretchen's in trouble. (He looked and she through fire balls at him.)

-Dib- Ahh! (He said as some of them hit him and he turned in anger just in time to see Victoria jump on to one of the dark soldier's back.)

-Victoria- Oh I'm sorry I meant you were.

-Dib- Come back here you coward. (He said as he jumped back on to the dragon that helped him before and went after Victoria. They continued to fight on the dragons and dark soldier, sword to sword, fire to ice, and Evil to Big head, I mean good.)

-Random Music-** I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

-Paige- (She was fighting off some soldier with her plant powers. Having vines grab them and then throw them hard on the ground and having the vines fire their thrones at the soldiers.) Take that. (Just then a spike was thrown at Paige, but she dodged it.)

-Jess- Hello Paige. I see you changed your hair.

-Paige- Yep all so you wouldn't like me anymore.

-Jess- Oh you didn't have to do that I already stopped liking you.

-Paige- Good now prepare to pay for turning me into this thing. (She said as she attacked him with her plant powers and he attacker her with his spike.)

-Random Music-**Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side**

-Jess- (He was doing better than Paige, because he had an armor of spikes around his body.) Hahah your stupid thorns are no match for my spikes. (He said as he fired a lot of spikes and one of them was going to hit Paige.)

-Will- Spikes off. (He said as he blasted the spikes away from his sister and then fired at Jess.)

-Random Music- **Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone  
**-Jess- (He got hit a couple of times by Will.) Are you gonna let your stupid older brother fight your battles for you Paige?

-Paige- No. (She said as she made a vine grab Jess and through him hard against a rock again and again.)

-Random Music- **I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

-Paige- And he's not stupid.

-Will- Alright wait a go sis. (He said as they gave each other high fives.)

-Jess- You two should learn not to turn your backs on your opponent. (He said as he threw a really big spike at Paige and Will, but then Rachel grabbed it in her teeth still transformed. With her sharp fangs she broke the spike in her mouth and spat it out.)

-Rachel- And you should learn to stay away from my boyfriend and his little sister.

-Will- Really?

-Rachel- Yep. (She said as she transformed back and started firing arrows at the enemy.)

-Will- Woo!

-Random Music-**Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

-Mimi- (She was fighting pretty well then her guns ran out and she was cornered.) Oh No AHH!

-Gir- (Just then he had about ten dragons and they all had shiny rocks on their tales.) FIRE! (The dragons flung the rocks like catapults at the dark soldiers.) Fly my pretty rocks fly fly fly Hahaha! (The rocks hit and knocked out the soldier.)

-Mimi- (She ran up to Gir.) Oh Gir you saved my life thank you. (She said then she gave him a big kiss on the lips. Then she realized what she had just done and made a throwing up face.) Oh man why did I just do that?

-Gir- Yeah Mimi you do like me. (He said as his eyes turned into heart shaped eyes and he started chasing Mimi.)

-Mimi- AHH! (She said as she ran for her life.)

-Random Music- **I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

-Victoria- (She and Dib were still fighting on their dragons and soldier, but then Victoria flew her soldier over Dib and she jumped off and on top of him grabbing his neck and pulling him off the dragon. They both fell to the ground.)

-Random Music- **Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

-Dib- (He was on his back and Victoria turned him over she had her sword out and she was going to kill him.)

-Victoria- Now die Dib.

-Gretchen- (She saw that Dib was endanger.) Dib no. (She whistled for one of the dragons. Thistle instantly flew over to her she grabbed him and then right when she was over Victoria she let go of Thistle's legs. As she was falling she took off her gloves and landed on Victoria's back.)

-Victoria- Get off of me you freak. AHH! (She said as Gretchen touched her, but then she knocked Gretchen hard into a rock.)

-Gretchen- (She fell off of Victoria and she was bleeding.)

-Victoria- Hahaha! I should have finished you off first anyway. (She said as she prepared to kill Gretchen instead. Then Dib met her sword with his saving Gretchen just in the nick of time.)

-Dib- You stay away from her. (He said as he shoved Victoria hard away from Gretchen. Victoria lost her balance somewhat then Dib turned the ground to ice and she began to skate to the edge. And to finish her off he fired some ice spikes at her and she fell off the cliff.)

-Victoria- AHH!

-Random Music- **Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

-Gretchen- (Dib helped her up.) Thanks Dib (She said and then gave him a kiss)

-Dib- (He went to his happy place for a minute he was so happy that he even forgot the pain that the kiss brought for a while then they both got on a dragon and went to go get the information out of Victoria.)

-Paige- (At that moment she had Jess grabbed by a vine and he was thrown right towards where his sister was hard.) Loop-dee-loop you big Looser.

-Random Music- **Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye **

-Victoria and Jess- (Everybody ran up to them and they all took out their swords.)

-Dib-Now Victoria and Jess...

-Zim- Tell us where Amethyst and Kierra are.

-Victoria- You're too late. (She said as the moons aliened and a dark beam showed down into the castle.) Silvia's plan has already begun.

-Zim- And, what is her plan?

-Victoria- I'm not telling you anything. (She said as she took out the ice shard in her leg and then through a gas ball on the ground.)

-Everybody- (They all started coughing from the smoke. Then when the gas went away they saw that Jess and Victoria were on another balcony. Their sir units had helped them escape.)

-Victoria- Sorry we have to leave you guys so soon, but Silvia has the antidote and Amethyst and Kierra in the great hall. Too bad you won't get there alive.

-Jess- Let's see how you idiots handle two dark armies. (He said as she through two dark balls down at our heroes which meant even more soldiers.)

-Victoria and Jess- Hahaha! (They laughed as they left. Our heroes tried to continue fighting, but time was not on their side. And the enemy just seemed to keep on coming.)

-Julie- We don't have time for this.

-Drago- You guys go on we'll take care of these losers.

-Rachel- But Drago…

-Drago- No buts now go. (Our heroes ran inside leaving the dragons to fight alone.)

-Me- Will they be in time to save Amethyst and Kierra you will just have to find out what was happening to them while our heroes were fighting in the next chapter. Until then check out my new Disney and three new Invader Zim drawings. And I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	20. Yin And Yang

-Me- I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Amethyst P.O.V.

I did not have a clue as to how long it had been since me and Kierra started looking for the answer that could save us all, but I did know that every time she turned a page and found nothing. I could feel myself slowly dying from the inside out.

"Kierra are you sure you can't find anything in that book?"

"No I'm sorry Master maybe stealing this book was a stupid idea after all. I mean it really does seem hopeless."

"No Kierra don't say that if you give up then it really is hopeless."

"Alright Master maybe... Hey wait a minute I think I missed this part. It says "Warning there is only one thing that can destroy my evil spell and that is the purist thing in the universe..." Wait a minute the answer has been scratched off. Who would do such a thing?"

"I would" Silvia said as she, Wrath, Zack, and his S.I.R. Unit walked into the room. "I had a feeling you two idiots would try and steal this book." She said a she stanched the book away from Kierra. "Of course I never thought Zack would be stupid enough to let you steal it from him."

"Hey it wasn't my fault she tricked me."

"Whatever. Your time is up Amethyst." She said as she set the book on fire with dark flames. "Zack grab Kierra."

"With pleasure." He said as he cracked his knuckles then he grabbed Kierra's hands hard.

She screamed in pain "AHH!"

"No leave her alone."

"Oh don't worry Amethyst the pain that she is experiencing is nothing compared to the pain you'll soon be feeling. Hahaha! Shadow grab and chain her." As she said that Shadow unchained me then he handcuffed my hands to my back then he attached a chain to my shock collar and we all started walking.

As we started walking I could hear my evil self talking. **"Soon I will take complete control of our body and you will disappear into nothing. HAHAHA!"**

No please no. I could feel tears running down my face. My hands, stomach, and head were starting to hurt again. I was slowly losing my soul to evil and there was nothing I could do about it.

-Random Music- **As I fall to sleep  
Will you comfort me  
When my heart is weak  
Will you rescue me **

Then a big earthquake made the castle rumble. "What was that?"

"Sounds like your pathetic rescue party is here. Too bad they will get here too late Victoria and Jess will make sure of that." Silvia said. "Now keep moving." She said as she whipped my legs.

"Ahh!" I did not have a choice I had to keep moving. So I did. Oh hurry up Dad please. Oh man what am I going to do?

-Random Music- **Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Will you be there **

"Well here we are." Silvia said as we entered the very same room that me and Shadow tried to escape from last night. "Alright Shadow put Amethyst on the table and let's get this over with."

No I had to do something maybe if I tried talking to Shadow. I mean after all he did stop before. "Shadow please don't let them do this to me. Remember you promised me you would not let this happen. Please Shadow." I said as I began to cry on his chest.

-Random Music- **When I'm in retreat  
Can I run to you  
Will my pain release  
At your mercy seat **

"Shadow you idiot move. That's it never send an idiot to do a genius' job." She said as she grabbed my chain and forced me to the ground.

That was it. I had had enough of acting like a pathetic human. I had to do something. And more importantly nobody insults Shadow while I'm around. So I stud up and step hard on Silvia's foot.

"AHH!" She said as she let go of my chain and I started to run. "No Shadow don't let her escape." Right when she said that Shadow grabbed my chain and I was forced to the ground again. No this was not how it was supposed to end.

Then it hit me. I knew what the purist thing in the universe was. I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

I stud up and then I said "Shadow please I know you're better than this. Please I love you" I said then I kissed him on the lips.

-Random Music- **Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down**

As I kissed him a magical feeling filled the room. Then when I stopped the collar broke and Shadow was surrounded by blue lightening and smoke. He first threw up what looked like giant centipedes that was gross. Then his wings turned black and they looked like bat wings. His shirt turned into a black vest and the Matrixsys symbol on his shirt and the scratch on his forehead all disappeared. His hair went down it no longer looked like a stupid goth hair style. Then he opened his eyes to reveal that they had turned back to their cool green shade.

"Amethyst I remember everything now."

"No how can this be its impossible."

"No it's not love is the most purist thing in all the universe Dah." I said as I stuck my tough out at Silvia.

"Yah and I love Amethyst and I will always protect her with my life." He said as he got in front of me and turned his hand into a sword.

He is so dreamy. This is all so romantic I can feel my heart skipping a beat.

Then Silvia came at us and Shadow slashed at her right arm making it bleed big time. Then he transformed and made a metal beam nock Silvia to the wall. Then Shadow attacked Zack and freed Kierra and we all started running.

-Random Music- **Are you saying So  
I gotta believe it  
Are you saying yeah  
When your love comes down I can rest my eyes  
Feel your grace and power flood into my life  
As my brokenness and your strength collide  
When your love comes down  
Falling Down **

I thought we might actually escape, but then Wrath got in our way and threw a dark ball on the ground. And we were soon surrounded by an army of dark minions that grabbed me, Shadow, and Kierra.

"Shadow, Kierra."

"Master."

"Amethyst." We all screamed as we tried to reach each other, but it was too late.

-Random Music- **As I fall to sleep  
As I fall to sleep **

"This should hold you." One of the dark soldiers said as they put handcuffs on Shadow. The cuffs shocked him.

"AHH!" The dark soldier that was holding Shadow put his trident to Shadow's neck to make him stop moving.

"Good work Wrath now put Amethyst on the table." They did as they were told and soon I was bound to the table.

"Thanks to your stupid boyfriend Amethyst I am bleeding and a complete mess."

"I think it is an improvement. Hahah!"

"Laugh now you idiot, but we'll see how funny things are for you when I use the most painful method to bring Doom back." She said as she stuck a dagger into my stomach right were the Matrixsys symbol used to be.

Then she took the book from Wrath and started reading.

-Random Music- **Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down**

"AHH!" I screamed as my blood started to cover my stomach.

"I call upon all the forces of evil. Bring back he who was cut down. He shall rise again with blood reborn and more powerful than ever. He shall also be slain with blood, but that will never happen for he will destroy everything in his path. His enemies' blood will fill the universe and he shall rule all. And plunge the universe into chaos. Blood will rain down upon the universe as his rain begins. No one will escape the wrath of Doomaxscar The King of all Darkness. HAHAHA!"

As Silvia said that a dark light shone down from the three moons. And I screamed in pain. "AHHH!"

-Random Music- **Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down **

**Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down **

**As I grow cold  
Will you be there  
My heart grows cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down **

**Will you be there  
My heart grows cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Will you be there**

Soon black smoke appeared next to me and when it cleared I saw Doom. He was back!

"Master it is so good to finally meet you in the flesh."

"Yes Silvia it is so good to finally be back. You did well, but you almost let those idiots escape." He said as he grabbed her arm and started squeezing it.

"Please forgive me Master it was not my fault. Your nephew..."

"Silence I know what happened you blubbering imbecile." He said as he tossed her against the wall. "I should kill you right now for being so ignorant, but since you brought me back I won't kill you for now."

"Oh thank you Master Thank you."

"Enough groveling."

"You scum."

"Ah Shadow not still holding a grudge are we?"

"Of course I am. You made me kill my dad and everything else that was precious to me."

"Aw yes their deaths were all just necessary bonus. Hahaha!"

"You monster I swear if I was not bond like this I would kill you."

"Ha like you could actually kill me." Doom said as he claed at shadows chin.

"AHH!"

"Shadow no!"

"Aw young love it makes me sick. So this is how you broke my spell. Amazing how something so small could cause so much pain. It is wonderful to meet you in the flesh Amethyst. He said as he stocked his claw across my face.

"Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands."

"Oh don't worry Shadow I won't destroy her. No that would be too easy. I have something much more sinister in mind for her. But I will let you see her as she is one last time. He said pluling on a leaver that made my tablee go up right.) Silvia give me the crystal." Silvia did as she was told.

"No wait what are you going to do with her."

"I bet she could tell you all about it. After all Victoria did tell her everything."

"What why that little... I should kill her..."

"No need for that Silvia I like it when my victims know their fait it makes them fear it even more. Anyway Shadow I am going to make your precious Amethyst mine forever. HAHAH!" As he said that hands came out of the table and rapped themselves around me.)

"No please take me instead."

"Sorry Shadow, but you are simply out of date." He said as he took the dagger out of my stomach and let my blood drip on to the crystal. "You know Shadow I used to think you were one of a kind I guess I was wrong. HAHAHAHA!" He said as my blood consumed the crystal. Then he let go of it and it floated right in the middle of me, Kierra, and Shadow. Then it shown a black light on all three of us and we all screamed in pain.

"AHH!" I could feel my evil self coming out of therr cage and she stabbed me in my head destroying me and taking over my body

"Say goodbye to the old Amethyst and hello forever to the new Scourge of the Universe. HAHAHA!"

It was all over for me. I thought as i laied their in my mind with the sword threw my pak and heart. Oh well at least I was able to save Shadow. Maybe dad could rescue him and Kierra even if it was too late for me.

"AHH!"

"What are you two idiots doing here?"

"Don't worry we gave Zim and the other bird brains the slip."

"No you didn't they're on their way here RIGHT NOW!" She said looking at the security monitor. "Now who are the bird brains?"

"That's alright Silvia I think it is time to show our pathetic foes what has become of their beloved princess. HAHAH!"

-Me- As he said that Kierra and Shadow fainted from the pain and Amethyst opened her eyes to reveal that they had turned solid red. Oh no Amethyst is gone and Doom is back. Only one more chapter to go then the third one will begin. In the mean time review and look at my drawing and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	21. The End or Is It?

-Me- I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Running into the Main Room

Our Heroes were running into the main room to try and save Amethyst and Kierra unaware that they were way too late.

-Julie- (She was running behind Zim.) Zim slow down.

-Zim- Never Zim will never slow down and... (Just then Silvia threw a dark ball at Zim from where she was on the balcony, but luckily for Zim Julie pulled him out of the way before it hit him.)

-Julie- Now you see Zim when will you ever learn to listen to me?

-Zim- Silence!

-Silvia- Zim it is so nice to see you all again. Oh wait did I just say a lie. HAHAHA!

-Zim- Shut up Silvia your whole life is nothing, but a filthy lie now where is my daughter and Kierra?

- Dib- And where is the antidote?

-Silvia- (She had the Antidote around her neck.) This antidote is not worthy of a filthy big headed human like you it was not even worthy of Victoria.

-Dib- Hey my head is not big.

-Zim- Silence Dib Stink. I'll ask you one more time Silvia where is my daughter and Kierra?

-Silvia- Oh they'll be down in a minute, but first allow me to introduce all of you imbeciles to my master.

-Zim- You're the imbecile Silvia your master is dead. Crystal killed him.

-Silvia- Yes, but you would be surprised what good reading can do.

-Doom- (He walked down the steps.) Hello again Zim.

-Zim- Huh so that was your stupid plan all along.

-Silvia- How is it stupid when it clearly worked?

-Rachel- Yah thank you Silvia, because now I can destroy him myself. (She said as she fired a sacred arrow at Doom, but he caught it in midair and broke it in half.)

-Doom- HAHAHA! Oh my poor niece was that your best shot?

-Rachel- No this is. (She said as she took out her sword and ran at him. But he met her sword with his own dark sword, and flung her back into the wall with her side hitting a poll. She coughed up some blood and her side started to bleed. And when she hit the wall her necklace broke and fell off.)

-Will- Rachel, you fiend. (He fired some laser beams at him, but he deflected them.)

-Doom- You fool have you forgotten who gave you those powers in the first place and besides it works much better without these stupid glasses. (He said as he levitated the glasses off of Will into his hands and then crushed them in his hands. Then he levitated Will into the air and pushed him into Rachel causing her even more pain.)

-Paige- Will, you monster. (She was about to use her powers, but then Doom said.)

-Doom- Don't even think about it. I am immune to all of your powers. I am now even more powerful then when you last met me.

-Zim- I don't care how powerful you are we defeated you once we'll do it again. Now tell me where is my daughter and Kierra?

-Doom- Oh you wanna see your daughter well I think that can be arranged. Scourge get down her. (What was left of Amethyst came down. She had completely changed even worse than before. Her red clips had appeared again. Her eyes were an evil red. She was wearing a dark red and purple shirt. A skirt that was the same color all of the symbols were back. She had black wings, black shoes, and gloves, and a necklace with the Matrixsys' symbol on it, and she had long black hair.)

-Random Music- **Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end**

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand**

-Scourge- Hello Dad.

-Random Music-**When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight **

**The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight **

-Zim- Amethyst what has he done to you?

-Scourge- Oh nothing he's just set my soul free and I feel better than ever. Hahahaha!

-Random Music- **The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom **

**Yeah Yeah**

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end**

-Scourge- Care for a ride Dad? (She said as she levitate Zim and then through a dark ball right at his stomach that forced him into a beam that cut his side big time. He is lucky it missed his Pak.)

-Random Music- **Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand **

**Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)( I will fight...)** **( I will fight...)** **( I will fight...)**

-Julie- Zim (She ran to his side.)

-Zim- I don't understand Amethyst. I did not do anything to you this time.

-Scourge- No you only got here way too late to save my stupid weaker self and now she's dead and it's all your fault. HAHAHAHAHA!

-Random Music- **Now realize  
the stars they die**

-Zim- No you're lying.

-Julie- Zim please don't try to talk you'll only bleed to death.

-Zim- I don't care that thing is not my daughter.

-Scourge- Oh there you go again saying that same stupid same line. You know Dad your words really do hurt. Not! HAHAHA!

-Random Music- **darkness has  
fallen in paradise **

**-**Scourge- (She ran up to Zim and pushed Julie out of the way and into the side wall. Then she grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt. She was almost chocking poor Zim to death.) Let me make something very clear to you Dad. I have been living inside that idiot for too long and I have always wanted to hold your neck in my arms and couch you to death. The sound of your last breath is like music to my antennas.

-Random Music- **but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night**

-Scourge- And if you are still doubting then look. (She said as she scratched herself to reveal her royal blood.) Yah it is a little darker then her's but it's the real thing. So get it through your empty head she's gone forever. HAHAHA! (She threw Zim to the wall again and this time he hit the wall even harder. Blood was all over him.)

-Zim- No this can't be. (He said coughing up some blood.) Doom I order you to bring my daughter back or else.

-Doom- Hahah! You Irkens always were good for a laugh. Now why would I do that when universal domination is within my grasp?

-Scourge- Yah so prepare to die Dad. (She said as she had a dark ball in her hand aimed at poor Zim.)

-Random Music- **Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end**

-Doom- Now now Scourge remember we have a deadline.

-Scourge- Whatever. (She said as she through a gas ball on the ground and it exploded.)

-Dib- Gretchen

-Rachel and Paige- Will

-Will- Rachel Paige. (Rachel was grabbed by Silvia, Paige was grabbed by Jess, and Gretchen was grabbed by Scourge, and Wrath got Saphira.)

-Julie- What are you going to do with them?

-Doom- Oh you'll find out soon enough. Bye for now looser. (He said as they all got on to the ship and through a knock out ball on the ground.)

-Zim- NO AMETHYST WHY!

-Random Music-**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command**  
**But I will fight and I will stand**

**Yeah Yeah **

-Me- Wow it is all over at least this story is and now it is time for the third and last one. Will Amethyst ever return? What does Doom want with those four? And what will happen to our heroes? Find out in the third story Bloody Sword Transfusion until then review my drawings and this and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER. a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


End file.
